Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dawn of a New Legend
by OrthenTheHellhound92
Summary: Jaden Yuki and a handful of friends from around the country join him in entering a school on an island where the teachers are strange, and the adventures are even stranger. Life will throw them several curveballs, but the main question is will they get through the year alright, or are they doomed? Originally set to take place after the WAN series. Reviews appreciated, not flames.
1. Road to Duel Academania! Part 1

Ch.1- Road to Duel Academania! Part 1-

A teenage girl with dark brown hair, which was tied back with an emerald green barrette, and jade green eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses with wire framing, leaned back against the railing, and glanced down at the dark gray watch that rested in her hands. Her reflection expressed annoyance, as if she was waiting for something, or someone. She wore a pale lavender sweatjacket over her purple t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hey, Bella!" a voice called out.

Bella looked up to see who called her, and saw her friends, a large dark-skinned man and a shorter tan-skinned boy, walking up to her, panting heavily. The larger boy was half a head taller than his two friends, had light brown skin and an inch of fluffy black hair, with a pair of glasses resting in front of his hazel eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and a neon green sleeveless hoodie over it, with dark blue and yellow track pants and neon green sneakers. The shorter boy wore a blue jacket over a maroon t-shirt, blue stonewashed jeans with a few tears in the knees, and black shoes, and his fluffy light brown hair was neatly combed, and his light brown eyes peered out under his bangs.

"Did she show up yet?" asked the bigger boy.

"No, Ramon, and I'm completely ticked off about it!" Bella complained, fuming.

With a strained yell, she turned and faced forward.

"You idiot, how could you be late for such an important day?!" she shouted, scaring several people nearby. "I should clobber you for this when you get here!"

Her friends sweatdropped heavily before walking away.

"Kenneth, I'd hate to be her sister now." said Ramon.

"You're telling me." Kenneth agreed, with a sigh. "We've got exams today, and Ken decides to grab a late breakfast."

Outside- In front of the building-

Ken, a fairly tall, tomboyish punk, stood outside the building, as she heard her sister's screams of rage, and knew she was in serious trouble. The tomboy wore a red and white sleeveless flannel shirt over a clean white t-shirt, black slacks, and black leather boots. She had messy black hair, with three spikes slicked back on top, and dark brown eyes behind a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses, which seemed to be full of anger and darkness. The applicants standing nearby stepped back a little, terrified of the person who was shouting inside, but this particular punk scratched the back of her head, chuckling embarrassedly.

"She's gonna kill me this time." Ken spoke, a little scared. "I should've stayed home like mom suggested."

"Let me guess, sister?" a boy, with black spiky hair with red highlights, standing in front of her asked.

"'Surrogate sister' actually, but she says she keeps me so she can keep me out of prison, or worse. So, you gonna try out at the Academy, too?"

"Yup! And I'm gonna kick butt too! I'm Rakaia Meiyo, I came all the way from Georgia."

Rakaia extended his hand, offering a handshake. He was dressed in a gray long-sleeved jacket over a black shirt, with matching black jeans and a gray belt with a gold buckle, black fingerless gloves, and black belted boots. He also wore a red dragon necklace around his neck on a silver chain. His light brown eyes were almost hidden by his black spiky hair, which was decorated with red highlighted streaks.

"Kendra Williamson, but call me 'Ken', everybody does." the girl greeted, shaking his hand. "Hey, you're the dragon duelist, I've heard talk about you at the tournaments. You faced my buddies Alex and Matt in a tournament."

"You're Matt Rogers and Alex Hinken's friend?" asked Rakaia.

"You bet, Matt's trying out as well, he's probably with the rest of the gang, already finished with their exams. I'm the last of our little group from Michigan."

"I could tell, from the way your sister was screaming like that. I'm here with a few of my friends too."

"Next applicant, please?"

Ken and Rakaia looked up to see they were next, and stepped forward to hand in their tickets and sign in. Afterwards, they headed inside, and found two girls waiting by the railing. One was Bella, and the other was a Hispanic young woman with orange-brown hair which covered her forehead. The new girl wore a white t-shirt with orange trimmings, and a black denim skirt, a matching leather belt, and white sneakers. Both of them were glaring at the two late applicants, causing them to freeze up.

"Oh, God, that's my sister." Ken muttered, nervously.

"And that's my friend, Sega," Rakaia announced, miserably. "I think we're both going to die even before we take our exams."

"Maybe they won't kill us, maybe they'll forgive us."

"You think?"

(Insert chibified Kuriboh screen transitions here!)

"Why you little-!"

"Say 'uncle', punk! Say it!"

Several people watched as Rakaia was being comically strangled by his friend, Sega, and Ken was put in a leg lock by Bella, who also whacked Ken repeatedly over the head with a random aluminum bat. Ramon, Kenneth, and two other boys watched as their friends fought.

"I...was WRONG!" Ken yelped, as Bella continued to pummel her.

"Bella, if you keep it up, you will kill her." the blond-haired boy spoke up.

"Leave it alone, Matt," the taller boy with brown hair told him. "They'll be done in a few seconds or so."

"Chris, Ken kinda needs to be alive in order to take the test though."

And back with Rakaia and Sega, three girls standing nearby were trying to get Sega to release Rakaia.

"Sega, please, control yourself!" the auburn haired girl pleaded, as her two friends were trying to separate the other two. "You're going to get in trouble!"

"Hailey's right, let go of him!" the black-haired girl beside her added, as she tried to pull Sega's hands off of Rakaia's throat. "Geez, I'm surprised he hasn't died by now."

Sega ignored the two, focused on strangling her friend, until a pale hand reached out in front of her face, and flicked her on the nose, hard, making her let go. Rakaia fell to the ground, coughing and gasping as he rubbed his throat.

"Thanks, Will." he wheezed.

Will, a girl with dark brown hair that went down to her back, nodded, then smacked Bella upside the head, making her stumble and fall to the side, releasing Ken. Ken staggered away, and her hands covered the growing bump throbbing on her head.

"Now, you two go to your corners!" Will scolded the two people. "If you're going to act like children, then I'm going to treat you as such!"

"...Do we look five to you?" asked Bella.

She saw Ken opening her mouth to retort, and glared at her. Then they heard a voice speaking over the P.A. System, and it got everyone's attention.

"Will Ken Williamson please report to Exam Field 3, and Rakaia Meiyo to Exam Field 2, please?" the voice announced. "Ken Williamson, report to Exam Field 3, and Rakaia Meiyo to Exam Field 2."

"Awesome, we're up!" Rakaia cheered, laughing excitedly.

Ken eagerly pounded her left fist into her right hand a few times before heading down the staircase to the arena with Rakaia behind her. Then Bella called out to her friend/surrogate sister, causing the elder female to look back up, stopping in her tracks.

"Exam Field 3's over that way, ya dingbat!" Bella shouted again, pointing to her right. "Go down those stairs!"

"Oh, uh, heh heh!" Ken chuckled, embarrassedly. "Right, thanks, squirt!"

She dashed up the steps and made her way towards the rightmost stairs that led to Exam Field 3. Unfortunately, along the way, she tripped over a backpack, and felt herself rolling down the staircase, then launching up into the air.

"Oh, boy." Hailey groaned, covering her eyes.

"OH, MONDO UNCOOLIO!" Ken screamed, flailing her arms and legs.

She landed with a crash that caused many people in the building to cringe heavily. Back up by the bleachers, a short blue-haired boy winced at the sight of the crash landing.

"That had to hurt." he said.

"I'm okay!" Ken's voice shouted, reassuringly.

Elsewhere in the bleachers, a pair of teens, one a blond-haired girl dressed in a white and blue sleeveless collared top and a blue skirt, the other a male with long blue hair, a similar-looking white coat with blue trimmings, and blue pants, were watching the chaos unfold in front of them.

"I recognize the kid, she's one of the winners of the custom deck contest, the owner of the deck based off of the Robot Alchemic Drive video game." the blue-haired teen spoke, with barely any emotion in his voice.

"And that guy over there is the second best dragon duelist in the world, next to Seto Kaiba," the girl added, pointing to her right.

Her friend followed her gaze towards Rakaia, who had just made his way to the Duel Arena he was assigned to.

"Interesting. Now let's see if they can succeed with their duels." he said, looking Rakaia's way. "But frankly, I want to see if the rumors are true about this boy."

"I'm more interested in which deck the kid down there is going to use, Zane." the girl told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the duels were going on, another teenage boy with wild medium brown hair, with a patch of orange on top, and brown eyes rushed down the street to head to the place where the Duel Academy Entrance Exams were taking place. He dashed through a crowd of people going about their day, focused on trying to make it there in time. The boy was dressed in a dark gray jacket which was worn over a collared red t-shirt, and dark gray pants with brown shoes, and a light gray backpack was worn on his back.

"Alright! I got my deck, and I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams before they start!" he told himself. "Oh well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me into detention hall for being late!"

Looking up to see the building he was supposed to be at, he double-timed and continued heading for it, apologizing and excusing himself as he passed through groups of people, who stared in surprise as he hurried off. However, he finally hit a speed bump in the form of a tall man in a black sleeveless shirt with a studded buckle collar, and black leather pants with blue jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle hanging under the first one, which was a different style and hung around his waist. He also wore a pair of brown shoes, and black and silver wristbands, the latter matching his outfit. The boy crashed to the ground after bumping into the man, and several of his cards and his dueldisk fell out of his backpack, causing him to immediately begin picking them up.

"Sorry." the boy apologized, turning to the man, with a good-natured smile.

The man watched as the boy continued picking up his cards, dusting off the dirt from one of them.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep! I'm just going to try out at the Academy!" the boy responded cheerfully.

This brought about a chuckle from the man standing behind him, as he reached into the deckbox attached to the belt hanging below the one around his waist.

"You don't say." he said, smiling still.

The boy finished picking his cards up and putting his dueldisk back into his backpack, before getting up to put his hand behind his head, chuckling sheepishly.

"Yeah!" he said.

Then he opened his eyes and realized who he was talking to. The multi-colored, spiky hair, those violet eyes, that outfit. He was in awe. Was he just speaking to...?

"H-Hey! You're...!" he said, with wide eyes.

Yugi Moto held up a card, holding it out for the kid to take.

"Why don't you take this?" he offered. "Something just tells me that it belongs with you."

He watched the boy, still stunned, take the card, and walked off.

"Good luck." he told him.

The kid turned to him, smiling.

"Thank you!" he said. "I'll make you proud!"

He bowed to the King of Games out of respect, which caused Yugi to turn back, shooting him a thumbs up, then continue on his way. The kid watched him leave, unable to believe his luck. He not only met the King of Games, but was also given one of his own cards too! He looked down at the card again in awe. It was a Winged Kuriboh card, one of the cards in the Kuriboh archetypes. Suddenly, he heard a faint cooing sound, and looked around, startled. Where did it come from? Then he suddenly remembered he was late for the exams, and took off, pocketing the card as he ran.

"I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games!" he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, mom, I got in. Actually, we all got in. Chris, Ramon, Matt, Bella, Kenneth, even me."

Ken stood outside, leaning back against the wall of the building, with her cellphone planted on her right ear.

"We start setting out tomorrow morning to the school, and they're aware of the accommodations Mr. Sorentino, Mrs. Gunter, and Mrs. Griffin set up for me, Matt, and Bella." Ken informed her mother, casually. "Chancellor Sheppard wants to talk to us as soon as we get there, so we can meet our paraprofessional. Yes, we're sharing one."

Rakaia walked outside, with his cellphone in hand, and saw Ken's expression turn into one of annoyance, as she breathed an aggravated sigh.

"Yes, mom, I'll stay out of trouble this time." she reassured her mother, in a rather irritated tone. "I'll talk to you and the others over video chat as soon as I get in my dorm room. Tell Erdrick, Loki, and Nero I miss them."

She hung up her phone and ran a hand through her short, spiky hair.

"Mothers." the dark-haired tomboy sighed.

"Just called your folks up too?" asked Rakaia.

"Yeah, mom, aunt Jamie, aunt Sandy, aunt Stacy, and aunt Sam made me swear to let them know what happened after we took our exams. They're at my oldest sister's baby shower now."

"Oh, that's cool. Boy or girl?"

"Boy. My first nephew. God help me and my friends if he inherited his mother's craziness."

The two of them laughed until Rakaia looked to the side and saw a hand grabbing onto the railing a few feet away from the sign-in station was parked. They looked to see a boy with brown and orange hair trying to climb up, and immediately rushed to help him. Rakaia and Ken both grabbed an arm and pulled him over the railing, and the three of them crashed to the ground.

"Th-Thanks." the boy said.

"Don't mention it." Rakaia responded, politely.

"Are you here for the exams?" asked Ken.

The boy's eyes lit up, and he immediately got to his feet and went to sign in, leaving the other two still on the ground, then doubled back to help them up.

"Let's hurry up and get you to your duel." said Rakaia.

The three of them ran into the building and headed down the hall.

"My name's Jaden Yuki." said the boy.

"Ken Williamson," Ken greeted, with a grin. "This is Rakaia Meiyo, nice to meet you, Jaden."

"Likewise!"

* * *

><p>As promised, I began working like hell on the new installment. I was inspired to do this kind of fanfic by a few other authors, and initially I wasn't about to go through with it, for various reasons, but some of my friends told me I should go through with it. If you're gonna flame, get lost. I'm not dealing with it. As for disclaimers:<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.

There, I remembered to do the disclaimer. Yes, I'm proud of myself for remembering. No, I don't expect a medal, just a kick in the rear if I forget again in the future. Please review, and do so kindly, and check out my other works if interested. Thank you, and good night.


	2. Road to Duel Academania! Part 2

Ch.2- Road to Duel Academania Part 2-

"What do you mean 'took off'?!" asked Sega.

Luna Tenshi and Hailey Ryan winced upon the shout, as their friend glared with a mixture of annoyance and fury. Sega immediately began pacing back and forth, fuming.

"What, so he thinks that because he passed the exams, he can suddenly wander about aimlessly?" she asked.

"Do you mind?" asked Will. "I'm trying to watch this duel."

She was looking down at the last duel of the day, which involved a tall teenage boy with grayish brown hair that was neatly combed back, and eyes just as gray. He wore a white and black trimmed jacket with matching white pants and black shoes, and a standardized duel disk was strapped to his left arm. He had just 3200 life points on him, with one card facedown in his Spell and Trap Card Zone, while Vorse Raider, his only monster, was left standing in Attack Mode on his side of the field. His opponent, another dueling proctor, had just a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and a Big Shield Guardna on his side of the field in Defense Mode, with DEF pts. higher than the boy's monster.

"Okay, new guy, multiple choice: You've got two monsters staring you down," the proctor told his opponent. "Do you: 'A.) Throw in the towel, B.) Beg for mercy, or C.) Run home to mama?"

The teenager across from him answered without hesitation, and with bold confidence.

"I'll go with D.) None of the above!" he responded.

His facedown card flipped up, revealing to be a well-known Trap Card.

"A trap?!" the proctor exclaimed.

"Exactly," the boy replied, calmly. "You see with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that's in Attack Mode, and then we both take damage equal to that monster's ATK pts.."

As he said this, a metallic black ring with red bulbs protruding around it enveloped around Vorse Raider's neck, surprising the proctor. The ring exploded, destroying the monster, and dealt 1900 pts. of direct damage, which was all the proctor had, compared to his opponent's now remaining 1300 points.

"Clever move, applicant!" the proctor announced. "Welcome to the Academy!"

The boy bowed politely to him in a manner of respect.

"Thank you, O' wise proctor." he replied.

Back up in the bleachers, Will smiled at the boy who won.

"That was awesome." she spoke.

"Careful, Rosen. You're drooling." Sega teased her.

Hailey watched the two friend bicker with a smile, then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Rakaia and Ken standing beside a pair of boys whom she knew nothing about. One of the boys was a blue-haired kid with light blue hair, and wore glasses, a dark blue jacket that was buttoned up, and matching blue pants with black shoes. Beside him was a boy with messy brown hair with a patch of orange on top, he wore a dark gray jacket over a red shirt, and gray pants with brown shoes, with a gray backpack on his back.

"I think I'll tell Sega I found him later." Hailey mused to herself, as she looked back to her bickering friends.

Elsewhere in the room, a trio of boys watched as the duel holograms disappeared from view. All three were wearing matching blue and white-trimmed blazers, but had different hairstyles. The boy on the right had dark blue hair with a strand sticking out on the side, and a pair of glasses in front of his dark gray eyes, while the boy on the left had brown hair, with spikes that stuck upwards, with dark eyes also. The boy in the middle had spiky black hair that curved forward and upward in the back, and had dark gray eyes also, that stared down at the competition with what one would assume would be a look of contempt.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good, don't'cha think, Chazz?" the blue-haired boy spoke in a Western-like accent.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of wiz kid are true." the brown-haired boy spoke next, before turning to the one called "Chazz". "Huh, Chazz? Huh?"

"He's a punk," Chazz declared, sticking his nose up in the air with an air of snobbery. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy."

He then opened his eyes, looking forward once more.

"These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn," he continued, with a smirk. "The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

As for Jaden, Rakaia, Ken, and the blue-haired boy, they had other things on their mind.

"Wow, that new guy really tore it up." said Jaden.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa," the smaller boy told him. "They say he got the highest score out of the written exam out of all of us applicants."

"No kidding?" asked Rakaia.

"Dude..." Ken said, with a low, long whistle.

"Wow, I just barely passed." said Jaden.

"Same here."

Ken just stood there, feeling a bit awkward, which went unnoticed.

"Yeah, me too, my name's Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you, guys." the shorter boy spoke, with timidity in his voice. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in!" Jaden spoke, giving him a very enthusiastic pat on the back, surprising him. "Congradulations, I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel!"

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" asked Syrus.

"Naw."

"Then you might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last one."

This caused Jaden to freak out. This could be bad, but luckily for Jaden, the Universe is always happy to perform a random act of kindness. Several yards away, a group of staff members of the Academy were conversing with one another over the amount of students that were enrolling this year, all except for a lone teacher that sat at the end of the area. He was a tall man with long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and he wore a blue blazer with white trims, a pink frilly collar with matching ruffles around the end of the sleeves. He also wore a dark blue pair of pants and white boots. The man gazed down at the dueling field with piercing dark eyes for another brief moment, then was about to head off, until the man from the check-in area headed over to him to tell him about their last arrival ready to take his duel test.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler." he spoke.

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" asked the blond-haired man.

"Oh, sorry, I'm new here, missus."

The teacher hardly showed he was annoyed at the honest mistake the man before him was making, correcting him that he was to be called "doctor", as he had a Ph.D in dueling. He then told the man to head off to tell Jaden he wasn't going to take his exam and would have to wait next year.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Crowler," one of the other proctors pleaded with him. "We have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot." an elder proctor on Dr. Crowler's left agreed.

"He was just a bit late." a third proctor piped up.

Dr. Crowler exploded right there and then, and was about to let them have it, if it were not for the phone call that stopped him. He clicked a button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, and who may I ask is-" he began, still fuming.

"It's Sheppard." a voice on the other end replied.

This changed Dr. Crowler's mood completely.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard!" he spoke, in a more calmer tone.

"Just calling to make sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler," the Chancellor announced, in a mildly stern tone. "Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened in shock and remembrance. Don't you just love the way the Universe works?

"When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason?" Chancellor Sheppard continued, his voice growing more annoyed as he reminded the doctor. "What was it? Calling you 'mister' or 'missus'? Whatever, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely!" Dr. Crowler replied, annoyed. "Furry-chinned windbag!" he added, after hanging up.

_"Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy?!" _Dr. Crowler mentally griped. _"But he's the boss. And if he wants to give this scrimshanker a duel, fine."_

"Pardon me, gentlemen," he said, as he got up. "I'll be right back."

He began to walk away, until one of the other proctors asked him who would duel Jaden, and which deck to use. However, Dr. Crowler had other plans. While he did this, Jaden and Syrus headed down the stairs, while Rakaia and Ken excused themselves to head back to their respective groups. As Bastion removed his dueldisk with an exhausted sigh, Jaden stopped behind him with a smile.

"Tight duel, Bastion!" he complimented the prodigy.

Bastion was a bit taken aback by the compliment, or the fact that someone was talking to him as if they were good pals, then regained his natural composure.

"Thank you." he replied.

"From the looks of it, you might just be the second-best duelist here!" Jaden continued, with a pleasant smile still.

The statement itself caused both Syrus and Bastion to be taken aback, as they wondered what he meant. However, Jaden wouldn't get to explain, as he was called down to duel.

"Go time!" he cheered. "Wish me luck!"

As he began heading down the stairs, Bastion stopped him, still curious as to what he meant.

"If I'm second-best, who's first?" he asked.

Jaden pointed to himself, confidently.

"Yours truly!" he declared. "It's what I'm best at!"

Syrus and Bastion watched as he continued down the stairs, wondering if he was as good as he said.

Elsewhere-

Matt watched as Jaden continued descending down the steps, with Kenneth and Bella on either side of him.

"So, Ken, who is this guy?" he asked.

"His name's Jaden," Ken replied, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's all I know about him, other than the fact that he's late."

"He's late, you're late, that Rakaia guy was late, seems to be a lot of lateness going on here." said Bella.

"Give it a rest, Bella, you griped at me enough today."

"Okay, now who's that guy?" Kenneth asked, pointing at down at the arena.

Ken walked over to join them, and saw Dr. Crowler getting a customized dueldisk equipped to him.

"Don't know, but I'm getting a weird feeling from him." she told them.

"Gut feeling or the...other one?" asked Matt.

"Numero dos, amigo."

Back over with Rakaia and his group of pals, they were watching also, all five of them leaning over the railing with intense gazes.

"You say you got a feeling on this kid, right?" asked Sega.

"A very good one." Rakaia replied, with a smile. "And you know when I've got a feeling about something, it's never wrong."

"Except for the last few times." Will reminded him.

Rakaia looked up at her, astounded.

"Uh-uh!" he shot back.

"I.E., when you claimed that you had a feeling about our fifth grade English teacher being a vampire because he hated the daytime," Hailey spoke up, nonchalantly. "And when you thought Mrs. Jenkins was Garfield in disguise just because she didn't like Mondays and loved lasagna."

Rakaia slowly turned to glare at her, and was met with a sheepish smile on the auburn-haired girl's face. Down below in the arena, Jaden was brought into the field by a mechanical lift, and faced his opponent, whose dueldisk was finally fully equipped.

"So, son, your name?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Uh, Jaden." Jaden answered, standing at attention. "Jaden Yuki."

"Well, uh, 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair, I had no idea! From how you were dressed, I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy mascot! Like a majorette, or a cheerleader!"

Dr. Crowler began to feel completely ticked off more than he was earlier. Up in the bleachers, the blue-haired boy sitting on Chazz's right thought real hard about what Jaden said.

"Hey, you know," he spoke up. "Now that he mentions it..."

"This kid's got some lip, huh, Chazz?" the brown-haired boy commented.

Chazz ignored them, he was irritated at Jaden's actions and behavior. Who did this upstart slacker think he was? Above them, Rakaia was trying his absolute hardest not to laugh, while Sega snorted with laughter.

"Good one, kid!" she complimented the duelist.

As for the Michigan group, the six teens grinned eagerly as they watched the pre-duel events unfold.

"I give him an A+ on the trash talk." said Matt.

"I give him an A+ on the effect it had on the opponent," Ramon pointed out, as he nodded at the fuming doctor. "Look at him."

Dr. Crowler was indeed furious at the ignorance of the child in front of him, soon he regained his composure, and activated his dueldisk. He figured that the sooner he beat this slacker, the better. He drew his hand after it turned on, and Jaden stared in awe.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach!" he complimented the teacher. "How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Dr. Crowler replied, casually.

_"Of course you have to get into Duel Academy," _he thought. _"And I intend to make certain that won't be happening."_

"Well, I'm ready!" said Jaden.

"So, let's duel!" the two duelists exclaimed.

The duel began, and Jaden drew his hand, both starting up with 4000 full life points. Then Jaden began his turn.

"Here goes!" he stated, drawing his card.

The card he drew was Elemental Hero Avian, a winged, bird-like humanoid monster with 1000 ATK and DEF points. In this hand were the Spell Cards Monster Reborn, Polymerization, and the Warrior Returning Alive, and the Trap Cards Hero Signal and Draining Shield. Jaden smirked, knowing what to start off with.

"Sweet!" he said. "I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode!"

With that, he slapped the card in his down face-up and sideways, which caused the actual monster to appear on the field in a crouching position, with his arms crossed over his chest. Dr. Crowler watched this with a calm gaze, as Jaden then selected another card in his hand, and slid it in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"I'll also throw down a facedown!" Jaden finished, ending his turn. "Alright, get your game on!"

"Yes, yes, very good." said Dr. Crowler. "Don't tell me what to do."

He chuckled to himself as the automatic device built into the dueldisk spat out the top card on his deck into his hand, and Dr. Crowler looked at the six cards he had. The card he drew was a Statue of the Wicked Trap Card, and the five cards in his hand were another Statue of the Wicked card, and two Spell Cards called Confiscation and Heavy Storm, and an Ancient Gear Golem and Emes the Infinity, a pair of high-leveled monsters.

_"After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots." _the doctor thought, calmly. _"I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time."_

"Alright, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy," he said, putting the card he drew in his hand, and taking another card. "I choose to play the Spell Card Confiscation!"

He held up said card, which caused Jaden's eyes to widen slightly.

"Okay, so what's it do?" he asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to peek at your hand," Dr. Crowler explained. "And toss one of your cards into the Graveyard."

The four cards in Jaden's hand glew with a bright blue light, and they appeared in see-through holographic images before Crowler's eyes. He scanned them briefly, smiling mockingly as he did so, deciding which one to banish.

"Oh, yes, I remember some of these back when I was a naive rookie," he stated, to Jaden's annoyance. "Now which one should I banish?"

Then he lifted a hand and pointed to one card.

"Monster Reborn, to the Graveyard!" Dr. Crowler announced.

Said card flipped over for Jaden to see before it shattered, and the other three cards' images vanished from the teacher's view. Then Dr. Crowler picked out two more of his cards from his own hand.

"Next, I'll lay two cards facedown on the field," he said, sliding them into his Spell and Trap Card slots. "And last but not least,..."

He held up a familiar Spell Card for Jaden to see.

"I'll play Heavy Storm!" he announced. "This Spell Card destroys every other Spell and Trap card that's out on the field!"

With that, a gust began to pick up, and then when the winds grew even more fierce, Jaden's facedown card flipped up, revealing to be Draining Shield, and then Dr. Crowler's facedown Statue of the Wicked cards were destroyed.

"Whoopsie!" Jaden said, after watching his opponent destroy his own cards. "Did you forget that you had two Trap Cards out on the field yourself?"

But unfortunately for him, Dr. Crowler wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Now, now, you musn't speak out of turn, young scholar." he stated.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a dark, cloudy fog, and Jaden stared in confusion.

"What's happening?!" he asked.

"Nothing's happening," replied Dr. Crowler. "Not yet!"

He shot out his right hand, and two golden, snake-like fiends with jade gems on their foreheads emerged from the ground. The crowd gasped in amazement, and Syrus and Bastion watched with anticipation.

"Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Syrus.

"The two Trap Cards Dr. Crowler had on the field were called 'Statue of the Wicked'," Bastion explained, patiently. "It's a special Trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

Back where Chazz and his friends were sitting, they watched the duel with interest.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks!" the blue-haired boy realized. "Crowler must be using his own!"

"Then this is over!" the brown-haired boy declared. "No applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler!"

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't'cha think, Chazz?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there!" Chazz replied, in a satistfied tone. "I only wish he treated all of the other second-rate duelists who applied to this Academy the same way!"

However, not everyone had the same opinions as he did, well, not all those dressed in blue school uniforms. The blond-haired girl who was observing Rakaia and Ken earlier stared down at the duel in disgust. She felt bad for the boy dueling Dr. Crowler.

"What an elitest snob," she muttered. "Bullying some amateur with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." the boy beside him spoke.

Alexis turned to look at him, confused, as he continued.

"I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his." he finished.

"At the very least, I wish he dueled that Rakaia kid, or the girl with the Gladiator Beasts, and not this poor kid." said Alexis.

"The dragon duelist will get his challenge eventually. He and the girl with the Fairy deck are so far the only two I want to duel out of this entire bunch."

"Really? I'd like to take on the one with the giant robot deck."

"Hey!"

The two of them turned around to see Ken standing right behind them, facing to the right as if she was walking past them.

"They're 'Meganites'." she told them. "Not hard to remember."

She walked past them and headed back to her group of friends, while Alexis and her friend stared.

"Guess she told you." the boy spoke, turning back to the duel.

"Haha, Zane." Alexis shot back.

Back down in the duel, Jaden stood, waiting for Dr. Crowler to continue.

"Ready for your next lesson?" the doctor asked.

He expected the young man to be ready to chicken out and take off, he expected him to cry and beg for his mama, but he didn't expect Jaden to be so excited about what'd happen next.

"You bet!" Jaden stated, grinning. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Dr. Crowler glared at him for a moment, then stuck up his nose at him.

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you," he told him. "And now, I sacrifice my two Wicked tokens, and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two tokens disappeared in a sea of flames, and in it's place emerged a giant, hulking mechanical humanoid. With 3000 ATK pts., it certainly spelled trouble for Jaden and his Avian.

"There it is!" Alexis shouted, amazed. "The legendary rare card!"

Zane watched from beside her with an intentful gaze.

"And I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." he said.

The audience watched the duel with just as much intent, but Jaden's eyes seemed to be full of anticipation. To Dr. Crowler, the mere sight of it was delicious.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." he said, in a mocking tone.

Once again, Jaden's response was not only unexpected, but it also annoyed him greatly.

"Aw, no way!" the E-Hero user replied. "I've always wanted to take one on!"

Dr. Crowler was fuming angrily now, while the audience was very impressed with his bravery. Even Chazz's friends were impressed, a little mind you, but still impressed. Zane himself was puzzled at Jaden's willing to continue the fight.

"He's staring down that legendary, ancient rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," he mused aloud. "I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?"

Alexis wasn't puzzled in the slightest, she felt amazed at Jaden's eagerness.

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane," she said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much of it left to show after this." Zane told her.

Rakaia stared down at Jaden, with a proud smile on his face.

"Atta boy, Jaden!" he cheered. "Way to stare in the face of terror!"

"I have to hand it to him, he's handling this situation in a very cool way." said Luna.

"On the downside, Dr. Crowler's going to be dishing out a crapload of damage." Will pointed out.

Now back with Jaden and Crowler, Dr. Crowler declared an attack.

"Golem, attack!" he cried. "Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem reared back it's fist, then let it fly at Avian, destroying him instantly.

"Aw, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus said, watching the duel closely. "His DEF pts. were way too low! This isn't looking good!"

"And it's about to look a lot worse." Bastion told him. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between it's ATK pts. and the defending monster's DEF pts. get dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean...Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!"

As he said this, the ghost of the Golem's fist shot at Jaden and hit him, taking half of his life points. Dr. Crowler laughed mockingly at Jaden's state, as he heard a soft crying sound coming from him.

"Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country!" Dr. Crowler said to the teenager. "Some people just simply aren't cut out...for..."

While he was speaking, Jaden's supposed crying turned into laughter, which got louder and louder, as he lifted his head back up to look at his opponent.

"Boy, I really want to come to this school now!" he announced. "You really know your stuff, teach!"

Dr. Crowler grew surprised at the boy's outburst, and grew more irritated than before.

_"Can't he take a hint?!" _he wondered inwardly. _"He will not be allowed to pass these exams! And he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck!"_

Jaden confused Dr. Crowler's expression of sheer rage with excited shivering.

_"Just look at him tremble!" _he thought. _"He must really be impressed by me!"_

Jaden was about to draw his next card to start his turn, until a faint cooing sound stopped him.

_"What was that?" _he wondered, drawing his card and staring at it in shock. _"Oh, it's you!"_

The card he drew was Winged Kuriboh, the same card Yugi Moto had given him earlier. He remembered the King of Games' words, and figured he'd give the adorable little fluffball a shot. He scanned the card briefly, and was taken aback when the little monster on the card suddenly winked at him.

_"Alright, I'll take that as a sign to play you!" _Jaden decided at last. _"Yeah, definitely!"_

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" he announced out loud.

The small winged monster emerged onto the field, staring down Dr. Crowler and his monster. Up in the bleachers, Ken stared at it intensely, and Bella turned to look at her.

"What is it?" asked Bella.

"The monster he just played." Ken told her, as she put a hand to her chin in thought. "It's not a normal card."

"For real?" Kenneth asked, looking at her.

"Oh yeah."

Elsewhere, Rakaia was speaking to his friends about the same thing.

"You mean that little guy might be alive?" asked Luna.

"In a manner of speaking." Rakaia answered, thoughtfully.

"Cool." Hailey stated, with a nod.

Dr. Crowler however had his own ideas about the cute little monster in front of Jaden, and watched as the teenager made his final moves for the turn.

"And I'll place one card facedown!" Jaden said, placing a card in the Spell and Trap Card slot. "Not bad, huh, teach?"

Dr. Crowler simply laughed in response.

"No, not bad, but you must understand that I am a master techtician. A Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian," he commented, looking at the monster. "Even one with wings you see. It's DEF pts. are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed,..."

He drew a card to begin his turn, but it was clear Dr. Crowler was aiming to go straight into his Battle Phase.

"...with the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" he commanded the monster. "Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the mechanical giant reared back it's fist and let it fly at the little furball. Winged Kuriboh stood there, bravely, as the attack came closer, and was destroyed instantly. Jaden watched the pieces descend with sadness.

_"Sorry, Winged Kuriboh." _he thought.

As Jaden mourned for the tiny monster's defeat in battle, Dr. Crowler waited impatiently for Jaden's life points to hit zero. They didn't.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed." he told Jaden.

"My gear is fine," Jaden explained, looking up at him. "On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage."

Dr. Crowler was surprised at this revelation, and this was kinda shocking to the other applicants.

"How about that, a technique the good doctor didn't know?" mused Alexis.

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis," Zane reminded her. "Especially one as obscure as that."

While that was true, Alexis had to hand it to Jaden.

"Well that kid sure knew it." she retorted to her friend.

Rakaia snickered to himself as he watched the duel.

"Nice way to throw the opponent off guard, Jay." he said, grinning.

"Aww, how could he hate such a cute little ball of lovable fluff?" asked Hailey.

"Better question: How could you destroy something so cute?" Will corrected her.

As Jaden put his fallen friend into the Graveyard slot on his dueldisk, Dr. Crowler let the insults fly.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you then." he remarked.

"Hey, slow down there, teach," Jaden shot back. "You may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh, yes, I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

Even though Jaden knew that apology was all but insincere, he was ready to set the stage for Winged Kuriboh's avenging.

"Yeah? Well, you should be," he said, grinning. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a Trap card! One of my favorites too: Hero Signal!"

The facedown card on Jaden's side of the field flipped face-up and revealed to be Hero Signal, which lit up and shot out a Batman signal-like beacon with the E-Hero insignia as the symbol. Dr. Crowler gazed at the symbol in surprise, as Jaden wasted no time in picking out the card Hero Signal would be designating.

"And that brings out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" Jaden called, as he held out a card selected from his deck.

Burstinatrix appeared onto the field in a burst of crimson red flames, dressed in a white and mostly red costume, and smoky black and white long hair with a golden crown-like headpiece attached to her head. She also wore red flame-shaped fingerless gauntlets, and boots that matched her clothing. The female E-Hero stood in Attack Mode with 1200 ATK pts..

"My turn!" Jaden shouted, drawing a card.

He looked at the card he drew, and stared at it.

"Alright, Winged Kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you." he muttered to himself, before speaking aloud. "Here goes nothing."

He set the card he drew in his hand, then selected another one from it.

"First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive," announced Jaden. "And now, I'm gonna summon him to the field."

Elemental Hero Avian returned to the field, this time standing up straight beside his fellow comrade Burstinatrix. The audience was confused at why the E-Hero duelist did this with Crowler's Golem still out. Dr. Crowler however took this as an opportunity to mock the boy.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake," he began. "But this is good, this is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong here-"

"Actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden interrupted him. "See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together, it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them!"

He held up another card to Dr. Crowler's growing irritation, and the two Elemental Heroes leapt into the air.

"Polymerization! Join Avian and Burstinatrix!" Jaden called, as the two monsters merged. "Fusion Summon!"

The melding process completed and a new green, black, and red humanoid monster with a dragon/angel hybrid wing and a red dragon's head for his right hand appeared on the field. He also had a dragonic tail and sharp claws on his left hand and feet.

"There he is!" Jaden exclaimed proudly. "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

The audience gasped in amazement at Jaden's new monster, however Dr. Crowler wasn't worried.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur," Dr. Crowler complimented the young man. "But next time, try playing a monster that has more ATK pts. than what's already out."

Up in the bleachers, Syrus was confused, the monster looked pretty tough. It could take out the old monster.

"Uh, what's he mean?" he asked.

"He means that Wingman's ATK pts. are no match for his Golem's 3000," replied Bastion. "Shame, too. Because when the Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's ATK pts. are dealt as damage to his owner."

"Wait, you mean, they're deducted right out of his life points? Oh, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

Bastion smirked in response.

"Well, if your friend's as good as he says he is, he might still find a way." he reassured him.

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?" Syrus asked, sheepishly.

And sure enough, Jaden wasn't finished yet.

"Alright, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," said Dr. Crowler. "Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden declared, smirking. "And of course I knew my Wingman had less ATK pts. than your Golem!"

He raised his dueldisk slightly as the Field Spell compartment opened. Dr. Crowler then noticed that Jaden still had a card left, and was ready to use it.

"That's why I have this," Jaden said, turning the card around for his opponent to see. "Skyscraper!"

He slid it in and thrust his left fist forward, as the card activated. In no time at all, modern buildings shot up from the ground all around the field, making the field look like a city from a comic book. In the bleachers, Ken stared at the scene, eagerly.

"In the words of Sonic the Hedgehog**_*_**: 'Way past cool!'" she cheered, grinning widely.

"Rock him like a hurricane, kid!" Matt agreed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Go, Jaden, go!" Rakaia hollared from a few ways away.

"Yeah, get'm!" Hailey added, clapping cheerfully.

Dr. Crowler gasped in shock as he and Jaden were surrounded by city skyscrapers. His monster stuck out like Godzilla in Tokyo, while Elemental Hero Flame Wingman stood atop a building several yards in front of it, staring down at the mechanical behemoth.

"Alright, Flame Wingman, go show those heroics, and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden commanded his monster.

The winged monster obeyed his owner's command and took off, charging at Ancient Gear Golem. Dr. Crowler however still wasn't worried.

"Fine with me! Bring him on!" he challenged his opponent. "This silly little Field card hasn't lowered my Golem's ATK level by one point!"

The E-Hero continued flying bravely towards the machine monster, then landed on the ground, before swifly leaping into the air.

"You know somethin', teach, you're right! This Skyscraper Field hasn't lowered your Golem's ATK pts.," Jaden told Crowler. "What it does is raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's, by a grand total of...one thousand!"

Dr. Crowler's face fell, turning into one of complete shock.

"Wait, time out!" he cried.

Too late.

"Go!" Jaden shouted. "Skydive Scorcher!"

As Flame Wingman's ATK pts. grew from 2100 to 3100, he flipped downwards, and as he was surrounded by a flaming aura, he plummeted towards the Ancient Gear Golem. Dr. Crowler could only watch in horror as the hero crashed into the mechanical beast, creating an explosion. The audience watched, completely shocked, as Dr. Crowler's life points now began to take a hit.

"This can't be!" Dr. Crowler cried, unable to believe his prized monster was defeated. "He was my very best card!"

The Flame Wingman landed next to Jaden, while a chunk of the Golem fell on Crowler's head. He wasn't done yet.

"And 'cause of my Wingman's superpower, the ATK pts. of that Golem are dealt straight to your life points," Jaden said, shooting him a light salute. "Sweet, huh?"

"N-No way..." Dr. Crowler muttered in disbelief.

The Golem literally fell to pieces upon his master, and crushed him. Crowler's life points hit 0 in no time, and Jaden shot him a two-fingered salute.

"That's game!" the teenage boy stated. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh, teach?"

The field returned to normal, and Dr. Crowler stared up at the boy in disbelief.

"Impossible!" he muttered, still in denial. "There's no way this delinquent could defeat me!"

The performance in the duel had mixed reactions from the crowd, Chazz thought Jaden won by dumb luck, unable to accept that Jaden was good enough to possess even a decent amount of skill. Alexis, however, felt different about it.

"That kid's got a future here!" she said, smiling down at Jaden. "Wow!"

She looked up at Zane, only to see him walk away, not commenting on the E-Hero's performance. Syrus and Bastion however agreed with Alexis and thought Jaden was a great duelist.

"Alright!" Syrus cheered, happpily. "Yeah, Jaden!"

_"Nice, I could use a little competition." _Bastion thought, smirking with eagerness.

Several feet away, Rakaia and his friends watched Jaden cheered out loud to the people around him.

"Man, now I've gotta duel him." said Rakaia.

"Elemental Heroes versus dragons?" Sega mused, thinking to herself. "Now that I'd like to see."

Rakaia felt a presence behind him and turned to see Ken and her group joining them. He looked at Ken, who stared back with a grin plastered on her face.

"You do realize that you're not the only one who wants to see how good this kid really is, right?" asked Ken.

"Of course, and I want to see for myself how tough your giant robots-" Rakaia started.

"'Meganites'!" Ken and her friends corrected him.

"Sorry, 'Meganites'. I want to see for myself how tough they are."

Ken's smirk grew wider, and the two groups separated once more. Back down in the arena, Jaden continued laughing it up, happily. He would be joining his new friends at the Academy.

"I made the Academy!" he cheered. "I'm in! I'm in!"

He suddenly remembered something, and took a card from his deck, smiling at it. The card was the Winged Kuriboh that was given to him.

"We're both in," he corrected himself. "And from here on out, you and I...will be partners."

The little adorable monster hooted and winked at him in agreement.

* * *

><p>And so, Jaden won his duel, and he earns the right to attend Duel Academy with his new friends. What will they find when they get there? Will we get to see Jaden throwing down with Rakaia's dragons and Ken's Meganites? And what did Zane think of Jaden's dueling skills? All will be revealed...in the future! Next chapter, the applicants arrive at Duel Academy and we view the pre-school year chaos that unfolds. Please review, and don't flame. If I get four reviews, I'll update. Deal? Okay, then I'll throw in some cookies, my Fourth Hour Crew says cookies help in any situation. Matt says Scooby Snacks work just as well, but I don't think you guys eat doggy treats, right? Well, that aside, adios and don't forget to review! I'm working on a new chapter every...twelve hours, I guess, I'm already started on the fourth one... Well, 'til then! Orthen out!<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.

*****As pointed out by Sundown17, I have missed one. SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog, and I am a huge fan of the cartoon series that was on Toon Disney.


	3. Roommates and Pre-School Chaos

Ch.3- Roommates and Pre-School Chaos-

Duel Academy Island- Harbor-

The morning after the day of the exams, the applicants that had passed the exams boarded a helicopter with their belongings, and set out to their new school. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and the other new applicants got off and began heading to the school to pick up their new gear, and were dressed in their new school uniforms. Jaden and Syrus stepped out of the bathroom, wearing their new red and white-trimmed blazers, and saw Rakaia straightening his own red jacket.

"Hey, Rakaia, you got the same one we did!" Syrus pointed out, as he and Jaden went to meet him.

"Awesome!" said Rakaia.

"Hey, amigos!" another voice shouted to them.

The three boys turned to see Ken walking towards them, dressed in a mostly blue jacket with white trims on itand not her red flannel shirt.

"Why'd you get a blue one?" asked Rakaia.

"And why are your sleeves shorter?" asked Jaden.

"Sensory issue," Ken explained, embarrassedly. "Can't stand long-sleeved shirts, and most fabrics. As for the blue color, they didn't say why."

Before they could continue the conversation, they were called to a classroom for orientation. The students crowded inside and waited patiently until a bearded, balding man's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning and welcome, my students," the balding man greeted, cheerfully. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, Headmaster here."

Most of the students listened and paid attention, all except for Jaden and Rakaia, who fell asleep standing up. Chancellor Sheppard went on to send them on their way to their assigned dorms. The students soon found that out through their PDAs, well, some of them found that out that way, while others figured it out by their jacket colors. Jaden and Syrus found out that they were in the Slifer Red dorm, and were quite happy about it. Bastion began heading off to his dorm, until Jaden stopped him.

"Hey, you in the Red too?" he asked.

"Well, now, let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons," Bastion said, looking at his jacket. "I don't think so."

"Oh, I see, so that's why Sy and I are in red."

"Please tell me you didn't just figure that out now."

Jaden shot him a look.

"So, what, ever think I was colorblind?" he asked.

"Well, no, actually. I didn't." Bastion replied, politely. "Are you colorblind?"

"Nope," Jaden replied with a chuckle. "But I could've been. See you around the dorms!"

"I doubt that, your dorm's over there."

He pointed to the right, and Jaden and Syrus looked that way, but didn't see a building.

"Rakaia's assigned to the red dorm also," said Bastion. "He's on his way there now, why don't you go meet up with him? I'm going to go set up my room and meet my new roommate."

Jaden looked back at his PDA, and tapped at a few buttons, before smiling.

"Cool, Sy and Rakaia are my roommates also." said Jaden.

"Who's yours?" asked Syrus.

"A lad named Matthew Rogers." replied Bastion. "Would you happen to know who he is?"

"No, haven't met him before."

"Well, I'll be off now. Good day, gentlemen."

Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

Alexis was struggling to carry her belongings up the stairs, and just when she reached the last step, she felt something give and felt herself falling backwards. She landed on a soft surface, and heard a slight yelp from beneath her, causing her to look down to see Ken.

"Sorry." she said.

"I'm okay." Ken told her, in a strained voice.

Alexis quickly got off of Ken, and helped her up.

"Hey, you're that Meganite duelist," said Alexis. "That was a great win you pulled off."

"Thanks," Ken responded, cheerfully. "I'm Ken Williamson. Nice to meet ya."

"Alexis Rhodes, likewise."

Alexis went back to picking up her fallen bags, and Ken knelt down to help.

"Please, allow me." the shorter teen offered.

"Thank you." said Alexis.

"No problemo."

Ken helped her carry the bags up to her room, and set them down on the floor by the bed, then headed off to her room. While Ken had left, Alexis began setting up her room, until she heard a familiar yelp from the room next to her's. She darted out of her room, and into the one on her left, where Bella, Luna, Will, Sega, and Hailey were standing, and saw a pair of girls standing over a fallen Ken, who appeared bruised and wasgroaning painfully.

"Why is this day so full of pain?!" cried Ken.

"Ken, are you okay?" asked Bella.

"I am in so much pain!"

"She's okay."

The two girls that were standing over her exchanged glances.

"I told you she was a girl." one of them said, exasperated.

"Oops." the other girl responded, looking back at Ken. "Sorry."

"Thank you for not murdering me before the school year began!" Ken told her, in a dazed voice.

Meanwhile, at the boys' dorm, Kenneth, Chris, and Ramon had finished setting up their rooms, and decided to wander about the campus, until they had the misfortune of running into Chazz and his cronies. Chazz himself was quiet, while his two buddies were guffawing about something.

"Think there's a backdoor?" asked Kenneth.

"Let's find out." replied Ramon.

They began to leave, until they heard someone shout.

"Hey, you!"

The trio turned around and faced the three Obelisks that were standing behind them.

"You dare to walk down these halls and not show the great Chazz Princeton some respect?" the blue-haired boy demanded of them.

"Should we care?" asked Chris.

His two friends disagreed immediately, causing the two sidekicks to fume.

"Conklin, let's teach these disrespectful punks a lesson!" the blue-haired boy declared.

"You got it, Topher!" Conklin, the brown-haired boy, agreed.

"Hey, if you wanna start somethin', bring it on!" Ramon challenged them. "Three on three, tag team duel. No holds barred."

Chazz responded to the challenge with a snicker.

"Neither of you three are worth the time or the effort." he told them. "Come back when you actually have skills."

The three of them took off, leaving Chris, Ramon, and Kenneth glaring at them.

"First dodgeball day we get, we waste them like the snobs they are." Ramon told his friends.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris agreed.

"I'm in." Kenneth added.

Ra Yellow Dorm- Bedroom-

Matt walked down the hall, whistling a tune with a good-natured attitude, and his mobile suitcase rolling behind him. He carried a backpack on his back with his left hand, and pulled the suitcase along with his right, until he reached his designated bedroom, then opened the door.

"Hey, buddy," Matt greeted, kindly. "I'm Matt Ro-Whoa."

He stared in shock at the sight of the room. The walls were pale yellow, with tiny writing all over them, and on the right side of the room was Bastion. Bastion was hard at work, writing equations with a very focused look on his face. Matt wheeled in his suitcase, propping it up against a bed. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, his roommate finally caught notice of the new presence in the room, and turned to face him.

"Oh, hello, you must be Matthew." Bastion greeted him. "I'm Bastion Misawa."

"It's just 'Matt', dude." Matt told him. "Nice to meet you, though."

The two of them shook hands, and began talking.

Slifer Red Dorm-

While the others were getting acquainted with their roommates at their dorms, Jaden, Syrus, and Rakaia had reached their dorm, which appeared to look like a massive shack, or a motel.

"This isn't a dorm," said Syrus. "It's like an outhouse with a deck."

"You kiddin' me?" asked Jaden.

Syrus looked to see both Jaden and Rakaia looking out at the view of the ocean on the other side of the dorm.

"Check out the view!" Jaden told the blue-haired boy. "This place is great!"

"It just makes you feel so alive and free, like a bird!" Rakaia agreed, breathing in the fresh air. "Like an eagle even!"

Jaden then moved to open the door to their new room, and Rakaia and Syrus followed him inside.

"Alright, this one here is our room, guys." said Jaden.

"It's kinda small huh?" Syrus commented, shyly.

"Hey, you're a small guy."

"And soon, a big man on campus." Rakaia assured his friend.

"You think?" asked Syrus.

"We know, Sy!" Jaden confirmed, looking around. "Anyway, I like it. This'll make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting at the entrance exams, and now roommates?"

A picture began to form in Syrus' head, as he continued.

"Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, guys?" he asked. "You know, like you were the Egyptian Pharoah, Jaden, and I was your guardian, Seto? Rakaia was the priest Shada."

"No offense, but that's just lame." replied Jaden.

Rakaia however thought it over for a moment, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts of what Syrus said.

"Well it could be true." said Syrus.

"Forget it, they broke the mold when they made the three of us." continued Jaden.

"Yeah, for different reasons."

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence."

"For real, you gotta have faith in yourself, dude." Rakaia agreed, cheerfully.

"First, let's work on this pad!" Jaden announced, opening a curtain.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted. "Those were closed for a reason!"

Rakaia and Syrus looked around for the source of the sudden shout, while Jaden looked at the top bunk of the bed. Syrus and Rakaia followed his gaze, and saw a large lump on the bunk, hidden beneath the blue sheets.

"Sorry." apologized Syrus.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden threw in.

"Well, can you see me now?!" the voice shot back, irritated.

The lump moved around, until a head poked up out of the sheets. It was a boy, who was slightly older than the trio on the ground, and he had black hair and beady black eyes. But from a quick glance, he appeared to resemble a koala. Jaden and Syrus held each other, while Rakaia backed into the wall, all three screaming out of sheer terror.

"Would you stop the screaming?!" the boy demanded them, shaking his fist angrily. "Who are you and what are you doin' in my room?"

Jaden and Syrus stopped screaming, along with Rakaia, and calmed down, the former two releasing each other.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Jaden Yuki." greeted Jaden.

"And I'm Syrus, and this is Rakaia." said Syrus, as he gestured to himself and Rakaia, who waved in greeting.

"We're your new..."

The older boy in the bunk bed shifted in his bed so he was laying on his side.

"...roommates..." Jaden finished, before turning to Syrus and Rakaia, confused.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work here." the boy in the bunk said.

"Uh, what things?"

"Like when parents' weekend is gonna be?" asked Syrus.

"Or when pizza day is?" Rakaia threw in, earning confused glances from his friends. "I could sure use some pizzanow."

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works?" the bigger boy continued, as he now lay on his back. "That's more important than anything."

This got the other three Slifers' attention.

"You got three different kinds of students here: Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow Students, and Slifer Red students. Now the Blues are the highest-ranked students, some kids are Blue because of grades, others through connections, like money, power, or even scholarships. The Yellows are second-highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential," the older boy explained, thoughtfully. "Then there are us. The Red Wonders."

"Oh, cool." said Rakaia.

"The Wonders, that's a cool name." agreed Syrus.

For a very brief moment, that lifted Syrus' spirits, that is until the boy continued.

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far' maybe." he stated, to Syrus' displeasure. "Yeah, sorry, but we're the bottom of the barrel here. Duelin' duds. Oh, I'm Chumley by the way."

Rakaia's eyes narrowed into a very annoyed glare, as he saw Syrus' face fall again.

_"Nice to meet ya, Chumley!" _the dragon duelist thought, sarcastically. _ "And thank you so much for killing my buddy's mood completely."_

Several Minutes later-

Jaden decided to go for a walk, and dragged Syrus and Rakaia with him. Jaden and Rakaia were trying to lift Syrus' spirits, but it was easier said than done.

"Come on, don't tell me you're still depressed." said Jaden.

"But Chumley said we Reds were the worst." Syrus reminded him.

"That's not true, Sy!" Rakaia told him.

"Yeah, forget that, I mean red's a sweet color!" Jaden agreed, wholeheartedly. "Think about it, where do you think the term 'red hot' comes from? From 'red', baby!"

"Well put, my man!" Rakaia cheered, happily.

"Besides the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?"

This seemed to help, as Syrus' expression brightened up.

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden," he said. "'Red' is for 'red hot'! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot!"

While Syrus stood there, shouting to no one in particular, Jaden suddenly took off. Rakaia saw this, and went after him.

"I'm like a furnace!" Syrus continued, unaware of what was going on. "Or a really big bottle of spicy salsa dip! Right?!"

Unfortunately, he saw that he was by himself, as Jaden was heading off to the school, with Rakaia right behind him. Syrus put aside what he was talking about, and chased after them into the building. They walked down the halls for a while, as Jaden claimed that he could tell that there was some sort of duel action going on. Jaden led his two friends down another hall, as if following...whatever it was he was sensing this duel action with.

"It's over this way, I'm sure of it." the E-Hero duelist claimed.

"How can you be sure of it?" asked Syrus. "Do you have some sort of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

Jaden stopped at an intersection in the hall, and took a deep whiff, sighing happily.

"Ah, it's in the air, Syrus," he replied. "Can't you just smell it?"

"Whatever you smell, I'm not cleaning it up." Rakaia warned him, jokingly.

Jaden walked into another hall, which led to a massive duel arena, and Syrus and Rakaia followed.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Syrus asked, nervously.

Jaden was too taken in with the sight of the arena to care, then Syrus and Rakaia became entranced by the sight. There were many bleachers, and the arena looked state-of-the-art, well, in Syrus' eyes anyways.

"This is the sweetest duel arena I've ever seen!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Yeah, no kidding!" agreed Syrus. "I bet it would be amazing to duel here!"

"Well let's find out."

"You think we're allowed?"

"Sure, we're allowed! We're students here, and this is our campus right?"

"Yeah!" Rakaia cheered.

"Wrong!" another voice declared. "This is the Blue Obelisk's campus!"

The three of them looked up to see a pair of Obelisk Blue students walking over to them. It was Topher and Conklin.

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here, ya got that?!" Conklin told the Slifers. "Check out the crest!"

He nodded over to behind the red-clad trio, and they turned to see an emblem with the infamous blue-skinned Egyptian God's head embedded into it.

"This arena's out turf!" Topher stated.

Syrus turned back to the Obelisks, and apologized, offering to leave peacefully, but Jaden however, he and Rakaia disagreed.

"No, we don't have to leave," Jaden said, thoughtfully. "Not so long as...one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist, and these guys' too! Right?"

"I'd like a piece of that action!" Rakaia shouted, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, it's them!" Topher gasped, looking between Jaden and Rakaia.

"Chazz, that applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here!" Conklin shouted, looking to the side. "And that dragon duelist too! Check it out!"

Jaden, Syrus, and Rakaia took notice of the third member of the Obelisk Blue trio that was in the room, when Chazz poked his head up, glaring down at the Slifers.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden greeted, good-naturedly. "My name's Jaden!"

"I'm Rakaia, and this is Syrus!" added Rakaia. "And he's...'Cheese', right?" he added, pointing at Chazz.

"No, no, it's 'Chuzz'."

Chazz glared at them in irritation.

"His name is 'Chazz Princeton', you Slifer morons!" Topher corrected him. "And he was the number one duelist back at Duel Prep School, so you make sure to pay the proper respects! Got it?"

"Think he'll take a check?" Rakaia muttered to his two buddies.

"Not likely." Syrus replied.

"Bummer."

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Conklin. "Chazz is going to be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible!" Jaden retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Say what?!"

"You see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm gonna be!"

Topher and Conklin were taken aback by this bold declaration.

"Hey, I could be the future King of Games too, Jay!" Rakaia joined in, pointing to himself.

"Maybe, if you could beat me." said Jaden.

The conversation was interrupted by the Obelisk cronies' laughter, which stopped as the two glared at the Slifers.

"A Slifer Slacker as the King of Games?" said Topher. "That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two!" barked Chazz.

All five heads turned to look at him, as he looked down at Jaden and Rakaia.

"Maybe the new kids are right." Chazz continued.

"Uh, what do you mean there, Chazz?" asked Topher.

"Don't forget, we've got a couple of...celebrities in the room, Rakaia Meiyo is the second best dragon duelist in the world, second only to Seto Kaiba. Also, Jaden here did beat Dr. Crowler after all, and that legendary monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

Topher and Conklin nodded in agreement, as Jaden pumped his fist slightly.

"Got that right!" he agreed.

"Or was it luck?" asked Chazz. "I say that we find that out right now! And we'll start with Jaden!"

"Bring it!" Jaden shot back.

Before they could break out the dueldisks and throwdown however, new visitors emerged into the room.

"This sure is a motley crew." a female voice spoke.

The six boys turned their attention to see Alexis enter the fray, behind her was Ken, Hailey, and Luna.

"I recognize Ken, but who are they?" Syrus asked, nodding at the three dressed in actual girls' uniforms.

"Hey, Ken." Jaden greeted, as Ken joined them. "What happened to you?"

"Too long a story to tell, not enough time." Ken explained quickly.

"Hey, Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friends Jaden and Rakaia here?" asked Chazz. "It'll be a short duel, and an entertaining one for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk Welcome Dinner, you're late!" replied Alexis.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, guys."

Chazz began to leave, but stopped, turning back to look at Ken.

"I expect to duel you sometime also, Meganite duelist," he told her. "You, Jaden, and Rakaia are all on my list, and I intend to take each and every one of you down. But I want to start with Jaden first, because I want the pleasure of defeating him before anyone."

"I warn you, we're not that easy to beat." said Ken.

Chazz laughed to himself as he, Topher, and Conklin left.

"We can so take him." said Rakaia.

"Better believe it." agreed Ken.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you guys the wrong way," apologized Alexis. "All of us Obelisks aren't like that. He's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers, or anyone he considers weak, actually."

It was clear that Chazz's actions toward the new students irritated her. He was one of those people who gave Obelisk Blues a bad name. However, Jaden didn't think much of it.

"Ah, it's no big deal," said Jaden. "Those types don't really bother me at all."

Alexis was surprised at his easygoing attitude, which then grew into excitement.

"Besides, I could beat them in one turn!" Jaden continued.

"We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence." commented Syrus.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh as Jaden continued on, going on about how many turns it'd take for him to beat Chazz. Syrus and Rakaia joined in, then Ken, Luna, and Hailey.

"I have to hand it to him, the guy's confident." said Hailey.

"So, who are you?" asked Syrus.

"I'm Hailey, Hailey Ryan. I'm one of Rakaia's friends. This is Luna."

Luna waved to the Slifers politely.

"Nice to meet you, guys." said Syrus. "So, Ken, what happened to you?"

"I got beat up by a crazy chick named Taryn." Ken explained, rubbing the back of her head.

"'Taryn'?" asked Jaden. "Did she have black hair, really long?"

"Her and her friend, Jessi, both. They thought I was a guy, and Taryn whaled on me."

Jaden chuckled sheepishly, causing the others to turn to him.

"Sorry about that." he said. "They're usually harmless. They're my sister and cousin, they're here for the year as part of a student exchange program."

"You guys don't attend the same school?" asked Ken.

"No, our parents are separated. My sister lives with my dad in Illinois, with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, Jessi. Dad enrolled them in another Duel Academy, and they told me how cool it was, so I begged my mom to let me sign up."

"Lucky. Bella's the only one of my sibs who duel."

"My brother and sister are duelists, but my sister's the only one who turned pro," said Rakaia. "Crayus only does underground dueling."

Alexis smiled as the others began to talk about the duelists in their families, then suddenly remembered.

"The Slifer Welcome Dinner's about to start too." she told the others.

Syrus heard a pair of growling stomachs and turned to look at Jaden and Rakaia, who looked down at their stomachs. Dinner sounded good right about now.

"Right, we better go!" said Jaden.

"Totally!" agreed Rakaia.

The Slifers began to take off, then Jaden stopped in his tracks to look at Alexis.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say your name was?" he asked her.

Alexis sent him a smile.

"Alexis Rhodes, and yours?" she asked.

"The name's Jaden!" replied Jaden. "Alright, see ya around, ladies! Bye, Ken!"

"Thanks for not calling me a lady, amigo!" Ken shouted at him. "Mucho apreciado!"

She looked up at the other three girls in the room, and saw them watching the Slifers leave. She smirked at the smiles on their faces, and began pushing them along.

"Let's go, Juliets." the shorter tomboy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alexis shot back.

"I have three sisters, dude, I know what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p>Me: The students have reached their new school, are acquainting themselves with their new dormmates, and almost were engaged in a duel brawl. Chazz has declared war on Jaden, Rakaia, and Ken, but it's obvious that he's gunning for Jaden first. Will Jaden be handed his defeat so soon? Is Chumley right in what he said about the Slifers? Will Rakaia get his pizza day? And will Ken survive her first day at her new high school? All will be revealed...in the future! Where normalcy doesn't really exist, dogs and cats can form better friendships than most humans in the world, and the whole world is crazy as shit. Please review, guys, cookies are still-Wait, what happened to the cookies?!<p>

Bella: *quickly wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, and walks away, whistling innocently*

Me: *sighs* It's okay, I'll make more.

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.


	4. New Rivals

Ch.4- New Rivals-

Later that Night- Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm-

So, that evening, the students set off to their dorms and the Welcome Dinners began. Dr. Crowler brought the male Obelisks together so they could socialize with one another, and went to meet some of them personally, then stopped to meet a familiar trio from Michigan.

"Hello, hello!" the Ancient Gear duelist greeted. "Having a good time, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir," responded Kenneth. "Thank you for asking. Are you having a good time?"

"Of course, young man. Thank you. So, I understand you're all from the same state?"

"You bet, we're also from the same dueling club." Chris explained, smiling. "Ramon and I were the latest additions though. Kenneth here invited us."

"Good for you, boys, but it's a shame that your friend turned down the offer to go into the Blue dorm also."

Ramon just shrugged.

"Matt's the kind of guy who likes to earn his place, scholarship or no scholarship," he explained. "Give it time, he'll decide to go into Blue when he gets his fair shot."

"I certainly hope so. Well, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening. Toodles!"

Ramon and Kenneth watched as the blond-haired teacher went off to talk to the other students, and Ramon quickly leaned to the side slightly.

"What kind of grown man says 'toodles'?" asked Ramon.

"Just roll with it." Kenneth told him.

Ramon nodded, then noticed Chris was staring at someone. A trio of boys in Obelisk Blue uniforms, who appeared to be laughing about something. It was Chazz, Topher, and Conklin.

"What do you suppose those hyenas are laughing about?" asked Ramon.

"I don't know, but it must be some joke." replied Chris.

"Ignore them, let's get some food." Kenneth said, as he walked away.

"I'm game."

Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

"Look at that kid."

"I thought boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm."

"That girl claims he's her sister though."

Several girls in the room were whispering to each other, while pointing or glancing across the room at Ken, who stood against the wall with Bella. Ken was obviously annoyed about the way the other girls were talking about her, and so was Bella. After all, it wasn't a crime to dress in a way that made you comfortable, right?

"I hate having heightened senses." Ken growled, annoyed. "I can hear all the way over here, and I can smell everyone's freaking perfume."

"Focus on keeping calm, sis," Bella reminded her. "You can't afford to get into anymore fights. You already got sent to juvie."

"Those dimwits were asking for it, and you know it!"

Bella rolled her eyes, irritated. Then they saw Taryn and Jessi walking towards them, with another girl in tow. This new girl had long brown hair that went down to her back, and pale blue eyes, and she wore an Obelisk Blue girl's uniform similar to most of the other girls in the room. The three of them made their way over to Ken and Bella, and struck up a conversation.

"Hey, you feeling a little less sore now?" asked Taryn.

Ken responded to this by pushing Bella in between them.

"Fair enough." Taryn muttered to herself.

"Hey, this is our friend, Laura Kaden." Jessi said, pushing their friend forward.

"Hi, I'm Bella, this is my big sister, Ken." Bella greeted, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ken stated, doing the same.

"Likewise, guys." Laura replied, smiling.

A soft clinging on the glass drew the attention of the students to a woman who was standing by the staircase. They all began to gather around to hear what she had to say.

"Welcome to the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, ladies," the woman greeted her students. "My name is Ms. Fonda Fontaine, and I'm in charge of the infirmary, the gym teacher, and the head of this dorm."

Ms. Fontaine was dressed in a long-sleeved mostly white shirt with blue trims, and a pink shirt underneath, with a matching pink skirt, and brown heeled boots. Her short red hair had a long wavy bang that stuck out over the right side of her head beside her gray eyes, and she wore a pair of earrings.

"Now, before we begin with the festivities, I would like to ask for two volunteers for a quick exhibition match." the female teacher continued. "Do we have any brave volunteers?"

A hand shot up, and Ms. Fontaine smiled warmly.

"It seems we have one," she announced. "Alexis Rhodes would like to duel. But who will be her opponent?"

The other girls looked at one another, wondering who was up for taking Alexis on. Alexis stepped forward to join Ms. Fontaine, waiting for her opponent, and it didn't seem like anyone was up for a duel.

"I'll duel her!" a familiar voice announced.

Alexis faced forward, as someone began to move through the crowd, and make their way to the front. She was mildly surprised to see it was Ken, who cracked her knuckles eagerly. Bella made her way through the crowd behind her, and stood beside her surrogate sister.

"And who might you be?" another red-haired girl asked.

"That's my big sister, Ken Williamson," Bella stated, proudly. "She's the one who tied in first place for the deck-designing contest a few years back."

This caused the group to break out in a group of murmurs, while Alexis glanced down at Ken, who grinned back at her. Hailey broke through the crowd with Will and Luna behind her, and stood next to Sega.

"Awesome, we get to see the Meganite deck up close and personal!" gasped Luna.

"I heard it was really tough to work with." Hailey mused aloud. "Meganites can't be summoned by normal means, there's always a catch with them."

"We have our match, ladies," announced Ms. Fontaine. "Alexis Rhodes has her opponent, Ken Williamson the owner of the Robot Alchemic Drive decks!"

"Who do you think will win?" asked Laura.

"I don't know, but I'm excited." replied Jessi. "To tell you the truth, I kinda want to see if these Meganites are as cool as people say they are."

Elsewhere- Ra Yellow Dorm-

In the Ra Yellow Dorm, the students and their dorm's head were seated around the tables in the dining room. To one, the dining room would remind them of Hogwarts' main hall, the way the place was decorated. Bastion was seated next to Matt, and the two were talking excitedly about what to expect in the school year.

"This place is everything I kinda dreamed of," said Matt. "We weren't allowed to duel much at my old school, and we only got to meet up for club at least twice a week."

"At least you had a duel club to get together with," Bastion admitted, grimly. "Being an egghead isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Matt let out a soft chuckle at the statement, confusing the brainy teenager.

"What you said there, that was kinda funny." he said, smiling. "Never met a lot of geniuses that had a sense of humor."

"Well thank you, Matt," Bastion thanked him. "But to be honest, that was kind of unintended."

They continued eating their dinner, until the Head of the Dorm stood up, tapping the side of his glass with his silverware. The students turned their attention to him, and quieted down.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Ra Yellow dorm, my students," the elderly man greeted, warmly. "I am Prof. Don Sartyr, and I am not only the head of this dorm, I am a professor also, as proven by my title. Is everyone having a good time?"

His question was answered by a slightly loud group of cheers of agreement, which brought a smile to the old man's face.

"Excellent! Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I am happy to hear that! Now, I would like for each of you to stand up and introduce yourselves to your fellow dormmates. Now who would like to start?"

Bastion and Matt raised their hands eagerly, and rose to their feet.

"My name is Bastion Misawa, and I'm from Los Angeles, CA, where I reside with my mother and father," Bastion affirmed, proudly. "I visited Surrey, England from time to time, because of my father's work, and because of his job, we had to move around quite a few times. He was a researcher. My goal in life, well, that's still undecided. Now, I'll give the floor to Matt here."

With that, Bastion sat down, but not before giving a few bows to the applauding audience.

"Okay, uh, hi, my name's Matt Rogers, and I'm seventeen years old," Matt began. "I come from Michigan also, and earned a scholarship to attend this school with two of my other friends. I wasn't held back a couple of years, believe me, I was just sick when I was really little, and I don't really wanna talk about the disease. The teachers already know what it is, but they know to respect my privacy, as well as my parents. Also, I like to make comics in my spare time, if you'd like to see them, I'll show them to you sometime."

Like Bastion, he took a few bows, as the students cheered and clapped for him.

"Comics, huh?" said Bastion.

"Based on stuff my friends do." Matt explained. "One of my favorites involves one friend learning the consequences of trying to pry a cup of expresso from her sister."

"That hilarious?"

"They made history class less boring that day."

Slifer Red Dorm- Cafeteria-

Unlike the Obelisks and the Ras, the Slifer Red students' dinner was as terrible-looking as the dorm itself. On the trays were four different dishes, one containing five small cooked fish, some lemon slices in the bowl next to it, some rice, and a bowl of what appeared to be soup, maybe, complete with a set of chopsticks. Most of the Slifers were displeased at the sight of the supposed meal.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?" one Slifer boy complained.

"Forget that, check out our headmaster!" another Slifer Red student called. "It's a cat!"

The student pointed to the cat, who was asleep on the table nearest the kitchen. It was a very chubby beige-colored cat with dark brown stripes on it's head, arms, legs, back, and tail. The cat woke up for a moment, meowing tiredly, before going back to sleep.

"I'm dropping." another student announced.

A moment after the student spoke, they saw the cat's owner step towards the doorway, and push the curtains out of his way as he made himself known to them. He was a tall, skinny man with long black hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, his eyes were closed and hidden behind a pair of square-framed wirerimmed glasses, and he wore a white collared, button-up shirt with a red tie loosely tied around his neck, and black pants with black shoes.

"Hello, children, I'm Prof. Banner," he greeted. "Before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about your-"

"This stuff's good!" Jaden's voice exclaimed.

The students turned to see Jaden and Rakaia already eating their dinner, while Syrus watched, nervously.

"My compliments to the chef!" Rakaia stated, licking his lips.

"We're supposed to say something about ourselves, guys." Syrus warned them in a hushed tone.

"How about this? 'I'm starving!'" offered Jaden.

Syrus continued to watch as his friends ate away, carelessly. He continued to try and stop them.

"He's walking over here," he whispered. "I mean it, he's right-"

Then he noticed Rakaia stop eating, and then Jaden, after he looked at the dragon duelist. The two of them and Syrus looked up to see Prof. Banner suddenly standing behind them, with an amused smile on his face.

"Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting,..." he started.

Rakaia gulped, looking between Syrus and Jaden nervously. Busted on the first day. Go figure. But to his surprise, he was wrong.

"Let's just eat!" Prof. Banner announced.

Meanwhile- Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm- Outside-

Alexis and Ken stood in the center of the ring of female Obelisks, and armed their dueldisks. Alexis shuffled her deck, as a red-headed girl and a black-haired girl stood on either side of her. They wore uniforms similar to Alexis, but their hairstyles were the only thing that was different. The girl with red hair had short hair, and the girl with the black hair had long hair that was tied in a ponytail.

"You got this, Lexi." the red-haired girl told Alexis.

"Jasmine's right," the dark-haired girl agreed, looking at Ken. "You're a fantastic duelist! You can't be beat!"

"Appreciate the compliment, Mindy, but this is the first time we've seen the Meganite deck in action here." Alexis reminded them. "If she draws the right cards, she could bring out one of her best monsters in one move."

On the other side of the field, Bella, Hailey, Will, Sega, Luna, Taryn, Jessi, and Laura stood behind Ken, as she stretched her legs out, eagerly.

"You sure you want to do this, Ken?" asked Bella.

"What kind of question's that, sis?" Ken replied, excitedly. "Of course this is what I want! I live for challenges like this!"

She looked up to see Alexis starting to walk forwards, and began doing the same. Bella stepped back to join her friends, and they decided to watch from the side to get a better view, and were met by Jasmine, Mindy, and Ms. Fontaine.

"This is gonna be good!" said Hailey.

"I can't believe I get the chance to see the Meganite deck up close!" Will cried, glancing at Ken.

"Too bad Alexis is going to waste them." Jasmine told her.

"No way, my big sister's robots are gonna dominate this duel!" Bella shot back.

"'Meganites'!" Ken's voice corrected her from the field.

"Whatever!"

"Girls, please..." Ms. Fontaine said, exhasperated.

Back with the two duelists, Alexis stared down Ken, who was barely able to contain her excitement.

"From the looks of it, you look like you're about to explode with excitement." she commented.

"I can't help it, I'm so stoked!" Ken responded, grinning fiercely. "Last chance to back out, I don't like to hold back."

"Likewise."

"DUEL!"

With that, the duel began, and both players' life points were set at 4000.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Alexis called, drawing a card from her deck.

She examined the cards in her hand, along with the card she just drew. Formulating a strategy quickly, she put her new card in her hand, then took another one from it.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode!" Alexis called, placing one card down on her dueldisk.

A woman in a red, white, and gold-trimmed costume danced on the field with her long red hair flying behind her, and the white ribbons on her arms dancing in the air. She had 1200 ATK pts..

"Next, I think I'll place two cards facedown." Alexis continued, sliding two cards in her Spell and Trap Card slot. "That's it for me. Now, show me what you've got."

"After that move, of course I will," Ken agreed, drawing her card. "Since I have no monsters in my hand presently, I better fix that, with my "JSDF's Offer of Assistance" Spell Card!"

She held up the card she drew, allowing her opponent to see what she had.

"This lets me take any number of cards in my hand, and then put them back in my deck," explained Ken. "Then I can take out the same number of monsters to put in my hand."

She selected three cards from her hand, and put them back in her deck, then picked out three other cards and replaced them in her hand, finally shuffling her deck.

"Next I play a Continuous Spell Card called "Meganite's Rising", and it's a very crucial part of my strategy, because you can only bring out Meganites with this card." Ken went on, holding up another card, as it's hologram form appeared on the field. "And finally, I remove the three monsters I just got from my previous Spell Card from play, then bring out Meganite numero uno!"

The three cards in Ken's hand disappeared in a flash of light, and a large tank crashed down on the field. The audience stared at it for a moment. All that excitement for a rusty old tank? However, Ken was not finished yet, as she thrust out her fist.

"Gllang the Castlekeep Meganite, engage Vertical Mode and prepare for combat!" she commanded.

The tank suddenly began giving a deep hum of acknowledgement, and it began to transform from a tank into a giant robot, that was three times taller than Alexis.

"Oh my God." Taryn gasped, her jaw dropping.

"So, that's a Meganite in card form." breathed Hailey.

Alexis and the other girls stared up at the giant robot in amazement, it was indeed huge. Gllang was a massive brown, yellow, and dark gray humanoid robot with large wheels on the sides of his shoulders, and it's mechanical hands were clenched into fists. It was also equipped with 2200 ATK pts..

"I see you're impressed." Ken observed, taking notice of Alexis' shocked expression. "I've met people who have played the game, and still act as surprised."

"Does it really need to be that big though?" asked Alexis.

"A Meganite is a giant robot, Alexis, kind of the point. Now, Gllang, attack! Storm Hammer Deploy and Strike!"

Gllang gave a deep-pitched hum in response, as his left hand retracted into his left arm, then ejected a hammer-like weapon in it's place, then it charged at Alexis' Etoile Cyber, ready to pound it into the ground.

"Not so fast, Ken," shouted Alexis. "I activate a Trap Card! Go, Negate Attack!"

One of her facedown cards flipped face-up, and it repelled Gllang's Storm Hammer from making contact with Etoile Cyber, and it bounced him back. Gllang regained his footing, and raised him left arm, as the Storm Hammer retracted, and was replaced by the left hand once more.

"Blast it all, guess all I can do is set my last card facedown, and leave it at that." said Ken.

She slid a card in the center Spell and Trap Card slot underneath Gllang, and that signaled the end of her turn. Alexis drew a card from her deck, and looked at it. She cracked a smile, and looked over at Ken.

"Sorry, Ken, but I've gotta destroy your big friend over there now," she told her friend. "Because I'm playing Cyber Gymast in Defense Mode!"

A tan-skinned woman with long blond hair dressed in a sleeveless purple top and purple-striped black tights with matching boots emerged onto the field in a flash of light, did a front flip, then landed onto the ground perfectly in a kneeling position with her arms crossed before her. Her long blond hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, and she wore a pair of gauntlets and armbands on each arm that matched her shirt, and a white mask blocked her face from view. Her DEF pts. stood at 1800.

"Alexis, how in the name of Namek are you going to destroy Gllang with her?" asked Ken. "Don't get me wrong, she looks real tough, but she's no Total Defense Shogun. Then again, he's not tough enough to take down my Meganite either."

"But if I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy any Attack Position monster on your side of the field." Alexis explained, as she slid one card into her Graveyard slot. "And I'll send De-Fusion to the Grave in order to do just that. So say goodbye to your buddy!"

Cyber Gymnast's eyes glowed brightly behind the mask, and she leapt into the air with grace, and aimed a kick at the giant robot.

"Lexi's gonna take down a Meganite!" gasped Mindy.

"Au contraire! I've got a facedown card, remember?" Ken reminded the audience. "Go, Revert to Fortress Mode!"

Her facedown card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be a Counter Trap Card. Gllang gave another low hum, and started to transform back into it's tank mode. Cyber Gymnast landed on the ground behind it, and backflipped her way back to Alexis' side of the field. Bella wiped the sweat from her forehead, and let out a sigh she had been holding since Cyber Gymnast prepared to destroy the robot.

"That was too close for comfort." she breathed.

"But now Ken's only got Gllang and that Continuous Spell to protect her." said Jessi. "If Ken doesn't destroy Gymnast on her next turn, she's going to be in trouble."

That was a good point. Bella then looked over at Ken.

"Ken, you've gotta take down that Cyber Gymnast!" she shouted.

"I've got this, Bella!" her sister responded, still keeping her focus.

"She's got this, Jessi!...Wait, how do you have this, Ken?"

"I've got this, Bella!"

The problem was, Ken didn't think she did have this. She had no cards in her hand, and the only thing on her field was Gllang the Castlekeep Meganite. She'd have to make her next move count. However, on the bright side, even if she lost Gllang, Alexis would only deal 1200 pts. of damage with Etoile Cyber, and 800 with Cyber Gymnast. That'd just cut her life points in half. While Ken was thinking up a plan, Alexis took one of her last cards in her hand, and slid it in her Spell and Trap Card slot built into the dueldisk.

"I'll set a facedown, and end my turn there." she announced. "It's your turn, Ken."

Ken looked down at her deck, and gulped.

_"Come on, guys," _she prayed, mentally. _"Give me a card that can help me this turn."_

She shut her eyes tightly, then drew her card, and opened an eye a crack. Her eyes opened fully, and she let out a sigh.

_"It's not a Negate Attack, but I'll take it." _the Meganite duelist thought. _"And it works great with Gllang on the field!"_

"I'll set this card facedown." she spoke up. "And that's all I can do."

"Alright, now it's my turn." Alexis said, as she drew her card. "And I play Pot of Greed!"

A green jar with a very wide and very creepy smile on it's face appeared on the field, and shattered once Alexis drew twice more from her deck. After glancing down at her new cards, she smiled, but it didn't stay for long.

"'Initiate Fortress Defense Mechanisms'!" Ken shouted. "On my mark!"

The Cyber duelist looked up upon hearing her opponent's sudden shout, and saw that Gllang was aiming his cannon straight at her. Alexis gave a nervous chuckle, as she raised her hands in surrender.

"Easy there, Ken." she said, taking a step back. "Let's not be too hasty with that thing. Tell your friend to lower his gun."

Ken opened her backpack and took out an authentic camoflauged army helmet and placed it on her head. Mindy and Jasmine sweatdropped upon seeing this, and they leaned to the side towards Bella.

"What is your weirdo sister doing?" asked Mindy.

"I stopped answering that question in the fifth grade." Bella replied, shaking her head.

"Ready,...aim,..." Ken began, as she raised her arm.

The girls surrounding the duel quickly headed for cover as Alexis and her monsters stood their ground. Then Ken lowered her arm, pointing at the blond-haired female.

"OPEN FIRE!" she commanded.

Gllang fired a shot at Alexis from his cannon, and it struck her, knocking her back a few feet, but she stood her ground well enough not to fall. Alexis gritted her teeth from the impact, and saw that her life points were now at 1000.

"What was that?!" she asked.

"My Trap's effect, while a Meganite is in Defense Mode, it's DEF pts. are dealt to you as damage!" Ken replied, taking off her helmet. "And Gllang's DEF pts. stand at a whopping 3000, but he loses those points after you take the hit. But it could've been worse, it would've been Vavel that could've been on the field. He's got 4000 pts. at his disposal."

Alexis gulped upon hearing that. That _was_ a lucky break.

"Okay, I'm starting to like Gllang now." she admitted. "In fact, I like him so much, I'll trade you for him."

"Trade denied." retorted Ken. "Gllang's _my_ buddy."

"Okay then, I'll just borrow it."

Alexis placed one of her two new cards in her hand, then placed one in her dueldisk, and a hologram version of a Spell card popped up on the field. The card was "Change of Heart**_*_**", and Ken's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh oh." she muttered.

Gllang's eyes flashed from yellow to red as it warped over to Alexis' side of the field, and switched to Attack Mode.

"Oh, this is gonna be painful." said Ken.

"Gllang, attack Ken directly!" Alexis commanded her new monster.

Gllang charged forward, deploying his Storm Hammer weapon, as Ken replaced her helmet on her head. Then the hammer connected with her head, sending her falling facedown onto the ground, and taking 2200 life points from her, bringing her down to 1800. The crowd oohed as Ken' legs twitched every so often, while she laid down on the ground, and little Winged Kuribohs floated around her head, hooting in a high-pitched tone.

"Are you alright, Ken?" asked Jessi.

Ken lifted her head up, dizzily, as he lifted her arm up with her index finger extended.

"Your total comes out to $19.18, please drive up to the next window." she said, in a dazed voice. "Thank you for stopping at Checkers."

"She's okay." said Bella.

"Ken, can you get back up, please?" asked Alexis. "I'd rather not finish the duel while you're down."

"I've got her."

Bella walked forward, and picked her sister up, then signaled the Cyber duelist to finish the duel.

"Guys, attack her directly!" Alexis instructed her own monsters.

Etoile Cyber and Cyber Gymnast dashed over to Ken's side of the field, and landed a kick at her, that knocked her on her back, bringing her life points down to 0, and ending the duel. Ken pushed herself back up in a sitting position, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Gllang, we've gotta have a talk about how much power you put in those punches." she muttered aloud.

She noticed a pair of blue boots standing before her, and looked up to see Alexis in front of her, offering her a hand. Ken took it with a smile, and was pulled back up to her feet, then she shook it. The scene was greeted by a round of applause and the two duelists looked to see their dormmates and instructor clapping and smiling at them.

"That was a wonderful duel, ladies," Ms. Fontaine congradulated them. "What a spectacular performance from you both!"

"Yeah, you two should be proud!" agreed Hailey.

Alexis and Ken looked at each other, and then back at the audience, before taking a bow.

Elsewhere- Slifer Red Dorm- Room 102-

Sometime later that night, after the Welcome Dinners, the students returned to their rooms to prepare for bed and to get ready for their first day of school. Syrus however had finished preparing some tea, and poured some into several mugs that they had. While he did this, Jaden sat down on the floor against the wall, rubbing his stomach with a pleasant expression on his face. Rakaia was going through his cards, editing his deck to prepare himself should he run into a challenge the next day. Or unless one of his new roommates wanted to duel. Whichever came first.

"Aw, I'm stuffed!" Jaden said, smiling happily. "I'll tell ya, Prof. Banner sure can cook!"

"Yeah, that was some awesome chow!" agreed Rakaia.

"Yeah, and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well." Syrus threw in.

He began handing each of his roommates a mug of steaming hot tea, as Jaden agreed with him. When he tried to give some tea to Chumley, he received a rude response.

"Did I say I was thirsty?!" the koala-like boy snapped.

Jaden frowned, seeing Syrus look a little hurt.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea," he scolded the larger boy. "You don't have to snap at him."

"That's okay, Jaden," Syrus told him. "I'm used to it."

Chumley wasn't finished there though.

"Duh, tea makes you wet the bed." he informed them.

This raised questions in the other three Slifers' heads, as they exchanged mystified glances.

"Do we wanna know?" Syrus whispered to Rakaia.

"I don't, do you?" Rakaia retorted.

"Point taken."

Chumley then tried to correct himself, after hearing their whispers, however he gave up quickly. Luckily for him, he was saved by the ringtone, as Jaden's PDA went off. He removed it from his pocket, and saw that he had received a message. A video message, and it was from Chazz.

"Hey, Slifer Slacker, don't think you're off the hook." the spiky-haired boy started.

"Here we go." muttered Rakaia.

Jaden quickly shushed him, and listened eagerly for the message to continue.

"Midnight, it's on," Chazz informed him. "Oh, and why don't we make it interesting? Winner gets the other guy's best card."

The message then ended, and Jaden looked up from his screen at Rakaia, whose eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Syrus himself felt this was a bad idea. Jaden, unfortunately, only felt excited at the prospect of a challenge.

"Cool! I guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all!" he said, excited.

Chumley turned in his bed slightly, overhearing the message.

"If that's Chazz you're dueling, all you've got is trouble!" he warned him.

"Chumley's right, Jay." Rakaia agreed. "Why would a fellow student challenge you to a duel at midnight?"

"No time like the present." Jaden said, taking off out the door.

"Aw, man." Syrus moaned, following suit.

That left just Chumley and Rakaia in the room by themselves.

"Aren't you going after them?" asked Chumley.

"I'll get caught up in shenanigans tomorrow." replied Rakaia.

He was about to hit the hay, until he received his own message. The dragon duelist clicked the button, and unlike Jaden's message, no one's face appeared on the other end. And the voice was disguised.

"A challenger is waiting for you in the woods by the Slifer Red dorm." it said. "Be there in five minutes, Dragon Duelist."

The message ended and Rakaia looked up at Chumley.

"Be back in a bit, I guess." he said.

With that, Rakaia grabbed his backpack and deck, and then took off like the wind, closing the door behind him. After walking in the forest for a few minutes, he felt a presence behind him.

"I'm glad you got my message." a slightly deep, and near monotone-like voice spoke.

Rakaia turned to see Zane standing behind him, with a dueldisk strapped to his arm.

"While normally, I wouldn't challenge just any student here, especially a Slifer Red student, you are a special case." said Zane. "Would it be alright if I saw for myself how strong you are?"

Rakaia felt a smile creeping on his face, and removed his backpack so he could take his dueldisk out, and then he strapped it on his arm.

"Now what kind of duelist would I be if I refused a challenge?" he asked.

"That's just the kind of response I wanted to hear." Zane responded, as they activated their dueldisks.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>So, Alexis faced Ken in a duel, pitting Cyber Girls against the Meganites, which led to her handing Ken her first defeat before the school year began. Meanwhile, Jaden and Rakaia are challenged to a duel themselves, will they end up facing a loss themselves, or will they prevail in their first Duel Academy duels? Find out in Chapter 5! Please review after reading, then pick up your cookies on the way out. Bella hasn't been touching them, I've made sure of it. I made her her own personal batch. I have Ch.5 almost finished, then I will begin Ch.6, I'll update once I'm a few chapters ahead again, guys. 'Til then. Later, mates!<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.

**_*_**Yes, I am fully aware Alexis doesn't have a Change of Heart in her deck, but hey, it works. And it provided comic relief, didn't it? It'll be the last time she uses that, unless you guys want to see her pull that little stunt again.


	5. Midnight Duel Madness

Ch.5- Midnight Duel Madness-

Duel Academy- Hallways-

While Rakaia was taking on his challenger, Jaden was heading off to his scheduled duel at the Obelisk Arena, with Syrus following closely behind him.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaden." Syrus warned him yet again.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, you gotta step up." Jaden explained to him yet again. "There's no choice."

As the two Slifers drew nearer and nearer to the arena's entrance, Syrus understood that Jaden wasn't planning on backing out. Upon entering, they saw Chazz, Topher, and Conklin inside already.

"Well, well, well, he showed." observed Chazz.

"You better believe it!" said Jaden. "There was no way I was gonna miss this!"

With that, he began walking forward towards the stage, and climbed on as Topher and Conklin hopped off to stand in the sidelines behind Chazz. Syrus took his place in the sidelines behind Jaden, and watched as the two prepared to begin.

"Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Chazz stated, arming his dueldisk.

"Yeah? Well we're gonna find out something else too!" Jaden added, smiling. "Like which one of the two of us is really gonna be the next King of Games!"

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose."

"You, too. Now game on!"

The two activated their dueldisks, and the duel began with their life points set at 4000. Chazz was the one who kicked things off though.

"Alright, Slacker," he started, as he drew a card from his deck. "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode!"

With that, he took another card from his hand and slapped it down on the center slot on his Monster card zone in a sideways position. The hologram form of the monster appeared on the field in the standard defensive position. Reborn Zombie was a monster that lived up to it's name, as it looked like a rotting corpse with barely any clothing, and was losing it's flesh. One could tell by looking at it's skeletal foot that it was definitely not human. It's DEF pts. stood at 1600.

"And I'll also place one card facedown." Chazz finished, slipping one card in the Spell and Trap card slot.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel," Jaden stated. "But I'm gonna go a little bigger."

He drew a card from his deck, then placed it in his hand. His eyes scanned the cards in his hand, and at the end was the Winged Kuriboh. The furry little creature gave a soft hoot of greeting to Jaden, who smiled in response.

"Hey, good to see you, WInged Kuriboh," the E-Hero duelist greeted. "Maybe I'll use you later, but now..."

He placed the card he drew in his hand, then took another card, holding it up for Chazz to see.

"...I'll play Polymerization!" Jaden announced, holding up a pair of other cards from his hand. "Fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!"

The two Heroes appeared on the field and leapt into the air. A bright yellow light zoomed around them, enveloping them in a golden flash of light.

"And bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Attack Mode!" the Slifer Red student finished.

Said Elemental Hero emerged from the golden light, and stood on the field, ready to take on Chazz, giving a mighty roar as he did so.

"I told you I'd start big, didn't I?" asked Jaden.

Unfortunately for him, Chazz wasn't worried in the slightest. It seemed that Jaden did exactly what he expected him to.

"I was hoping you would." the Obelisk elitist declared.

"Why's that?" asked Jaden.

"Because that card I just played facedown was a Trap, Slacker, that you set off!"

Jaden's eyes narrowed into a glare as a frustrated growl escaped his lips. Chazz looked down at his facedown card, smirking.

"Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" he commanded.

Syrus gulped nervously, watching as the card flipped face up, and glowed with an ominous, purple aura. This wasn't good.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's...stuff?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." a feminine voice said.

Syrus turned to see Alexis walking into the arena, her arms crossed over her chest, as she stared up at the duel.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap," she explained, drawing closer to the stage. "It allows you to take control of an opponent's Fusion Monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures."

"Oh, no!" Syrus gasped. "Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster!"

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman." declared Chazz.

A portal of bright yellow light appeared from underneath Reborn Zombie, and destroyed it, shattering it completely, then Jaden watched as his own monster was enveloped by a golden light, before being sucked into Chazz's Trap card.

"Aw, my monster..." the Slifer duelist groaned.

A ring of fire appeared in the place where Reborn Zombie was, then the ominous purple aura appeared once more from the center, and Jaden and his friends watched as the aura grew bigger until they could see that Flame Wingman was cloaked in it. The monster rose up from the fiery ring, slumped over as if in a trance, then threw his head back, glaring at his former master with evil red eyes, and now apparently with a mouth full of vicious fangs that showed when he roared at Jaden. He broke free from the aura and stood on Chazz's side of the field. Another difference you could tell from it's previous state was the fact that even his wing seemed demonic.

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"You're so predictable, Jaden!" Chazz called, as if already planning on explaining why he had that card in his deck. "You wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you'd use him soon!"

Jaden mentally cursed himself for his carelessness, but what happened happened. He'd just have to wing it from there.

"Still since that Wingman was a Special Summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." he reminded his opponent.

Jaden looked down at his hand, knowing that most of his monsters weren't strong enough to take on his beloved Fusion Monster. Not by themselves anyways. Chazz continued to smirk as he watched Jaden try to come up with a plan.

_"Go on, you Slifer Slacker, play another monster!" _Chazz thought. _"After all, I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's superpower."_

As he completed this thought, Jaden picked another card in his hand, and slapped it sideways on his dueldisk.

"Alright, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" he shouted.

A large, gray monster with a round torso and dark gray and beige shoulders, and a smaller, red dome-shaped head emerged onto the field with bulky legs and muscular arms that punched away at the air, before kneeling in front of Jaden in a defensive stance.

"There, all set!" said Jaden.

"Yeah, set up to get knocked down!" Chazz retorted, beginning his turn. "Rise, Chthonian Soldier!"

A fiendish humanoid dressed in dark metallic armor with red eyes and

"And now, Flame Wingman!" Chazz continued, gesturing to said monster. "Attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

The enemy-controlled Elemental Hero flew up in the air, and when enveloped by a fiery aura, charged down at Jaden's Clayman, and destroyed it before returning back to Chazz's side of the field. Jaden raised an arm to shield himself from the shattered remains of his Hero, but it wasn't over yet, because Flame Wingman's ability had yet to take effect. Chazz reminded him of this, and so Flame Wingman flew in front of Jaden, and raised it's dragon-head like hand up to him, and blasted him with fire. Jaden's life points were down to 3200 because of this.

"But don't think for one second that I'm done yet, Slacker," Chazz told his opponent. "Chthonian Soldier, attack! Windstorm Slash!"

The armored soldier sped forward and sliced at the Slifer Red, cutting away 1200 of his life points, leaving him with 2000 remaining. Jaden fell to his knees, clutching at where the monster had struck him.

"Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet?" asked Chazz. "Maybe you were somebody back at home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic, little amateur! Slifer Slime!"

With that being said, he placed one card face down behind Flame Wingman.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card." the Obelisk student announced. "Go ahead, Slacker!"

Jaden heard him, but did not rise back up yet. Chazz listened close when he heard a noise coming from Jaden, to him it sounded like crying. He couldn't help but smirk, seeing his opponent supposedly crying.

"Aw, what wrong, baby?" Chazz asked, in a mocking tone. "Are you crying?"

Suddenly, the noise began turning into laughter, surprising him. Then Jaden rose back up to his feet, and his laughter got louder, with a grin on his face.

"This is too fun!" Jaden exclaimed, to Chazz's shock. "Just what I came for! Man, I mean, the trash talking, the action! It's all so great!"

"What the...?" Chazz said, confused.

Jaden didn't give him time to complete the thought, as he summoned his next monster to kick off his turn.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" he shouted.

A tall man appeared onto the field before Jaden, dressed in blue and golden armor with a pair of cybernetic wing-like accessories on his back. He had 1600 ATK pts. at his disposal.

"Alright, Sparkman, now attack with Static Shockwave!" Jaden commanded his new monster.

Sparkman fired a blast of electricity at the Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's side of the field and soon the fiendish warrior was cooked like Kentucky fried chicken. Chazz lost 400 points from this attack, but then it was Jaden's turn to feel the hurt. From the cloud of smoke, Chthonian Soldier's sword flew high into the air, then as if it was possessed, it turned and swung downward at Jaden and lunged into him, vanishing after connecting with his chest. Jaden grimaced in pain as he lost 400 life points also.

"Still think it's great, Slacker?" asked Chazz. "Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do."

He then placed the card in the graveyard before continuing.

"Difference is, you hardly have any to spare!"

With that, Chazz began to laugh.

"Aw, man." Syrus groaned.

"Hang in there." muttered Alexis.

"I swear, I'm gonna get really sick of hearing this joker laugh." a new voice spoke.

Alexis and Syrus turned around to see Ken behind them, looking up at the duel.

"Ken, what are you doing here?!" asked Alexis.

"What are _you_ guys doing here at this hour?" retorted Ken. "I was talking with my buds in the guy's dorm, and they mentioned that Chazz was gonna start trouble with a Slifer. I knew two of them were on his list, and I went to go help."

Back up in the duel, Jaden had just shaken off the attack that was dealt to him, and Chazz was liking the fact that he was beating the guy that had taken down Dr. Crowler.

"It's just a matter of time, Slacker," he announced, clenching one of his hands into a fist. "Your best card's about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet!" Jaden shot back, placing one card facedown behind Sparkman. "I throw down a facedown!"

"Play what you like, my next attack will finish off your life points!"

Chazz drew his card, then signaled to the Flame Wingman to attack.

"And that attack's comin' right now!" he shouted. "Go, Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman began to charge at Jaden, but it seemed the duel wasn't over yet.

"Not so fast," the Slifer announced, as his facedown card flipped face-up. "That was a Trap I just threw!"

"A Trap?!" Chazz repeated, shocked.

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus gasped, looking at the card Jaden just played.

"Then Jaden's still in this duel after all." Alexis commented. "Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they're on."

"Meaning?" Ken pressed on.

"Meaning now that Wingman is back with Jaden."

"Oh, cool."

Sure enough, the two Heroes were enveloped in a flash of light, and warped in each other's positions. Flame Wingman now looked back to his old self, while Sparkman was now enveloped in the dark aura. The two leapt into the air and clashed once again.

"Aw, yeah! Go, Wingman!" yelled Jaden.

Flame Wingman increased his grip on the electrical Elemental Hero, and the Hero became cloaked in electricity. Then within seconds, the monster overloaded and exploded into pixels, taking 500 of Chazz's life points.

"No!" the Obelisk yelled.

He had come so close, taking control of one of Jaden's most powerful monsters, and making it the instrument that would bring about Jaden's defeat.

"And just like you told me a while ago, don't forget my Wingman's superpower!" Jaden reminded his opponent. "You take damage equal to the ATK pts. of your destroyed monster!"

A pulse of electricity shot out of Flame Wingman's hand and struck Chazz, taking away 1600 more life points from his score, leaving him at 1500, as he screamed.

"Alright!" Syrus cheered.

Jaden responded to the cheer with a victory sign.

"Nice moves, Jaden!" Alexis agreed.

_"Now that was too close for comfort." _Ken thought, smirking. _"Now he's starting to get some momentum, now all he needs is the finisher, and he's homefree, and the dingus' ego gets taken down a few pegs."_

Chazz glared at Jaden, watching as he smiled victoriously at gaining an advantage over him.

"More like 'lucky moves' if you ask me, you Slifer school scum!" the Obelisk student spat.

He took another card from his hand, and raised it up for Jaden and his friends to see.

"Uh oh." Ken gulped, grimacing at the card.

"'Uh oh' what?" asked Syrus. "What does that card do?"

"You'll find out."

"I activate Chthonian Blast!" Chazz shouted, as the card began to activate. "Now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours. And you take damage equal to half of it's ATK pts.."

"Oh." Syrus spoke.

"Yep, told you." Ken responded, with a shrug.

Jaden watched as the Flame Wingman was destroyed after a small whirlwind kicked up from beneath him, and raised an arm to shield himself from the pixels flying around the field. His life points then dropped to 550.

"Now I activate the Trap card Call of the Haunted!" announced Chazz. "It lets me select one Monster card from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in Attack Mode! Rise, Infernal Warrior!"

Chthonian Soldier appeared onto the field in a flash of light, growling with rage as it glared at Jaden. However, the monster was still glowing, indicating that his master wasn't done yet.

"But he won't be staying on the field for long," Chazz told the audience. "Because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!"

A cloaked figure dressed in a black and gold-trimmed armor, with crimson accessories, demonic claws, and a pale yellow ribbon trailing behind him, sat on a horned, demonic-looking horse with a long tail behind it. In his claw was a polearm axe, and he had 1800 ATK pts.. Jaden couldn't help but compliment his opponent out of good sportsmanship.

"Not bad." he simply stated.

"'Not bad'?" Chazz repeated, surprised a little. "You're something else, Slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy Monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Jaden looked down at his hand, which only consisted of the Winged Kuriboh. The tiny furball hooted at him, and Jaden smiled at him.

"I know he's wrong, Kuriboh." he agreed.

Winged Kuriboh winked at him from the card, as it hooted at him again.

"Because Chazz doesn't know, that my monsters and I, we have a bond." Jaden went on.

He then drew his card and looked at it, his eyes lighting up.

_"Speaking of..." _he thought.

As he did this, Ken's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to look at the door.

"I hate to interrupt this duel, compadre," she muttered, nudging Alexis in the ribs. "But we're about to have a situation."

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

She then began to hear footsteps. Soft footsteps, and turned back to the duelists.

"Uh, guys!" the blond-haired female alerted them. "We've got company! Campus security!"

Ken's expression turned into one of dread.

"Oh, crap!" she yelped. "THat's security?!"

"Yeah, and if they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted!" Alexis explained to her.

"Double crap. We need to bolt then, like pronto!"

"Why?" asked Jaden. "I mean, we're all students here."

Alexis reached into her pocket and took out her PDA, shooting him a stern glare.

"The rules say 'no off-hour arena duels'!" she explained. "Chazz knows that, but let me guess, he didn't tell you?"

Ken then turned to glare at him.

"Is that a fact?" she said, angrily.

Topher moved forward to urge Chazz to leave, and Chazz began to do so.

"Well well, Slacker, looks like you lucked out this time." he declared.

"What're you talking about?" asked Jaden. "The match isn't over!"

"Yeah it is, I've seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke."

He headed off out of the other exit, while Syrus, Alexis, and Ken were left with trying to get Jaden to leave before they all got caught.

Meanwhile- Woods-

Rakaia watched in total shock as his Red Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed instantly by Zane's three-headed monster, and fell to the ground on all fours. His life points went from 4000 to 0 instantly, while Zane still had a full 4000.

"One turn," the dragon duelist spoke in a shaky voice. "He beat me in just one turn."

Rakaia looked up to see Zane deactivating his dueldisk, and walking towards him.

_"Man, that combo was amazing." _he thought. _"Jaden was good, but this guy is extremely tough."_

Zane stopped in front of him, interrupting his train of thought, then held out his hand for Rakaia to take. Rakaia took it, and Zane helped him up, and shook hands with him.

"Come back to challenge me when you're at your A game." the tall Obelisk student spoke.

Rakaia looked at him, confused, and watched as he left.

_"My 'A game'?"_ he wondered. _"I thought I was dueling at my best."_

Back at the Duel Academy-

Syrus and Ken had finally managed to push Jaden out of the arena, and drag him back outside to the front of the Academy. Alexis followed after them, and the group stopped several feet from the door.

"You certainly are stubborn, Jaden." commented Alexis.

Jaden was obviously still sore about having to leave when the match was just getting good.

"Only about my dueling." he retorted.

Syrus grinned sheepishly up at Alexis, thinking it'd be wise to thank her for her help. She did after all help them find a safe way out without alerting security.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." he said, smiling.

"Sure." Alexis replied, looking at them. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

Jaden's pouting turned into a smile of confidence instantly.

"It's okay, I know just how it would've ended anyway." he reassured his friends.

"Seriously?" asked Ken.

"Ken's right." agreed Alexis.

Jaden looked at her, his smile disappearing, as she went on.

"No offense, but from my point of view, and I'm guessing her's too, it looked like it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way!" Jaden replied, his smile returning. "Not after I drew this!"

He held up the drawn card that he had been holding since his turn, before the duel was interrupted, and turned it to show his friends. It was Monster Reborn. Alexis, Syrus, and Ken stared at the card, and realized that he could've easily brought back the Flame Wingman, and had him attack and destroy Mefist the Infernal General, thus wiping out the rest of Chazz's life points, as well as the smirk off of Chazz's face. Jaden then turned to walk away.

"See ya." he said, walking away.

Syrus immediately chased after him, with Alexis and Ken watching them.

_"This is gonna be one interesting year." _thought Alexis.

"Hey!" Ken spoke up.

Alexis turned to her, and saw Ken was now walking back towards the girls' dorm.

"We've gotta be heading back also." the shorter teen reminded her.

"And how do we get back in?" asked Alexis. "The doors are probably locked."

Ken dug into her backpack and took out a grappling hook and a rope.

"Ken, why do you have that?" Alexis asked in a tone that indicated uneasiness.

"I nicked it from Shawn, my older brother." Ken explained, replacing the items in her backpack.

"Ken, this could be the beginning of a very weird friendship."

"I can't tell you how many of my friends told me that."

* * *

><p>So, Jaden's duel with Chazz ended in a draw, I suppose, and Rakaia was swiftly defeated in a single turn. The reason for not showing the duel will be revealed later on. Please continue to review, people, I know I'm getting a crapload of views, so please don't be afraid to comment on what you thought of the story so far. No flames are allowed though, and good reviewers will still get cookies. Provided my little sis stops eating them! Also, there are still two slots open for new OCs if you're interested. I need them before we get to the 8th chapter.<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.


	6. The School Year Begins

Ch.6- The School Year Begins-

Early the Following Morning- Slifer Red Dorm-

The alarm clock went off, and a small hand scrambled out from under the covers to shut it off. It took a few minutes, until the hand finally found the small device and deactivated it, then pulled the covers from it's owner's face, revealing it to be Syrus. Syrus rubbed at his eyelids, and climbed out of his bunk to pick up his glasses that were seated on the desk on the opposite side of the room. He put them on and turned around to wake Jaden up, who was still fast asleep in his bed like Chumley.

"Jay," the shorter boy called, tiredly. "Get up. It's the first day of school."

"Five more minutes." mumbled Jaden.

Syrus sighed, and turned to grab something out of the drawer. He took out an air horn and a roll of duct tape, then headed for the door, and opened it, before exiting.

"I knew I was going to need this." he told himself, as he started tearing off the tape from the roll.

He pressed the button on the horn, which caused the device to start blaring loudly, and the now fully-awakened Syrus quickly applied the tape to it so it'd stay blaring. He then opened the door widely, and reared back his arm that was holding the air horn.

"Here goes...!" he said.

Syrus chucked the horn inside and closed the door immediately afterwards. On the other side of the room, you could hear a pair of panicked shouts mixed in with the horn, and some crashing sounds following afterwards. Syrus cracked a small smile, and gave it another minute for his roommates to wake up, and turned to see Rakaia walking up the steps with four coffees in a carrier resting in his hand.

"Good mornin', roomie." he greeted, good-naturedly, as he handed Syrus a coffee. "What's going on?"

"Just doing my fair share." Syrus replied, taking a sip of the coffee. "When did you get up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too excited."

Syrus watched Rakaia take a big gulp of his coffee, and stared, confused.

"So excited that you went off on a nighttime stroll?" he asked.

Rakaia looked down at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you're not nervous?" Syrus pressed on.

Rakaia looked away from him, staring deeply into his beverage. He had indeed went off a few hours earlier, just by the cliffs, but only to clear his head. The school year had only just begun, and he already suffered a loss. Zane was one powerful duelist, and it left him with mixed emotions. While Rakaia was upset with the loss, it excited him. His thirst to become a better duelist grew, and he vowed to challenge the Obelisk once more after he got a little stronger.

"Rakaia?" Syrus called. "Earth to Rakaia!"

Rakaia snapped out of his reverie and looked over at Syrus, who opened the door to their dormroom.

"We've gotta get ready." the blue-haired boy reminded him.

"Right, sorry." the dragon duelist replied.

Meanwhile- Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

Ken sat at her desk, glancing down at the cards in her deck, and frowned. It appeared that the loss Alexis handed her last night was eating away at her too.

_"It wasn't bad luck, Ken, just a matter of time." _she told herself mentally. _"You can't win every duel you're in with these. The Meganites may be super tough, but there are people who have their decks equipped with cards that can counter them."_

"Ken?" a voice called.

Ken turned around in her chair slightly to see Bella walking into her room, and closing the door behind her. She looked a bit tired still, but showed signs of worry.

"It's time to get going." she told her sister. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Just going over my deck." Ken replied, with a slight grin.

Bella drew closer to her and grabbed the black clad teen's cards, then placed them in her deckbox. She then looked down at Ken.

"You can make alterations in class, sis," she scolded her. "Get your butt up and moving, we leave for school in a half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am." responded Ken.

"Good. Now, get moving. There's a full one-liter bottle of Coke with your name on it if you're on time."

With that, she left, and Ken breathed a heavy sigh and began getting ready.

A while later- Duel Academy- Classroom-

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Trap cards, and Spell cards." explained Alexis. "Trap cards can be divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell cards can be separated into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells."

"Perfect!" Dr. Crowler practically sang, happily, clapping his hands together. "Well done, Alexis!"

He glanced happily up at his student, who was standing in front of her seat, giving an answer to a question he had just asked her. The students soon began to learn that Dr. Crowler favored his Obelisk Blue students more than the Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." the doctor added.

See what I mean? Favoritism. Right, interrupting the story. Sorry.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis responded, taking her seat.

_"Kinda wish he wouldn't do that." _she thought, a little annoyed.

"Now then, let's see who we should question next." Dr. Crowler said, looking at his attendance list. "Ah, yes, Mr. Dionisi!"

Kenneth looked up, hearing his name being called, rose to his feet.

"Sir?" he responded at once.

"Name two Effect Monsters whose effects mimic Field Spells." Dr. Crowler told him.

"Maiden of the Sea and Gravekeeper's Priestess, sir."

"Very good, Mr. Dionisi! Well done!"

Kenneth gave a curt nod before taking his seat between Ramon and Chris once more. Then Dr. Crowler scanned the crowd again, looking for another volunteer. Then his eyes fell on Syrus, and he cracked a smile.

"You! Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus' demeaner quickly changed from calm to nervous as he now rose to his feet. The Ancient Gear duelist walked over to the side to stand precisely a few feet precisely from where Syrus was standing.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please." the doctor instructed the small teen.

One could tell he knew full well how easily nervous Syrus could get when called on the spot, as he continued to smile while Syrus struggled to come up with an answer. The longer it took for Syrus to form a sentence, the more the Obelisks and Ras ridiculed him. Well, most of them, since the laughter and the mocking from most of the Obelisks started to get to Syrus' friends. In the clutter of Obelisk students, Ramon shook his head angrily at the ridiculous behavior that occured in the classroom.

"I've seen more maturity in an elementary school." he muttered to his friends, disgusted.

"Seriously, what's so funny about a guy getting a little nervous about being put on the spot like that?" Chris asked, looking around the classroom, fuming.

A few rows down, Ken's right eyebrow twitched angrily, as the mocking laughter continued, then she handed Bella her headphones.

"Hold my tunes, sis," she said. "I'm goin' in."

Bella replied to this declaration by grabbing her fisthappy older sister by the collar and keeping her in her seat. Hailey, who was sitting on Bella's left, glanced sadly down at Syrus, who was feeling even more humiliated by the passing second.

"That's seriously uncalled for." her friend, Will, commented. "How low can you get? And he's encouraging them."

"I hope this class ends soon."

Meanwhile, back down at the bottom of the classroom, Dr. Crowler told Syrus to take his seat, not even bothering to let him even give a wrong answer.

"Now, would someone please give me the answer?" the teacher asked. "Preferably someone not wearing red, thank you."

Most of the class erupted into laughter again, making Syrus sink into his seat a little. He felt really bad before about trying to answer the question in front of scores of students his age, but now he felt he had made the Slifer Red's rep even worse.

"I blew it." the blue-haired boy groaned, miserably. "I made all the Slifers look bad."

"You know somethin', teach?" Jaden asked, smiling. "You really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that."

Dr. Crowler looked down at him, taken aback.

"I mean I'm a Slifer, and I beat you." Jaden pointed out. "So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself."

Rakaia cringed from the verbal sucker punch that Jaden just dealt their professor.

"Ooh, that's gotta smart." he muttered, grinning.

As Dr. Crowler clenched his teeth together on a hankerchief, tugging at out of rage, Jaden flashed a victory sign around to his fellow Slifers as they laughed at the teacher. Several rows above him, Alexis smiled down at the brave action the Slifer had just performed for his friend. It was indeed a kind gesture, but he may have signed his death warrant, figuratively speaking of course. Jaden would soon find himself paying for that shot, as Dr. Crowler tried to quell his rage, while secretly plotting to himself.

_"That's it! I will not tolerate this slacker at my school for another second!" _he thought, angrily. _"I'll see to it he's taken down!"_

He finally calmed down and replaced his hankerchief into his pocket, then cleared his throat, causing the students to quiet down.

"Now, I'll let one of my Obelisk Blue students complete the question I had set for Mr. Truesdale." announced Dr. Crowler. "Williamson!"

Ken looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Please answer the question." the instructor told her.

Before Ken could open her mouth to respond, a folded up note slid her way, and Ken covertly read it, then smiled deviously, before looking down at Dr. Crowler.

"Answer what question?" she asked.

"The question I asked Syrus just moments ago." Dr. Crowler stated.

"Which was what?"

Dr. Crowler stared at her for a moment, taken aback.

"I asked him what a Field Spell was." he reminded her.

"No you didn't." Ken told him.

"Yes, I did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'm not believing ya, doc."

As the two argued, Bella took a look at the note that Ken was given.

"'How good are you at distractions? Alexis'?" she read in a low voice.

Bella casually turned to look up at Alexis, who gave a slight gesture that meant "keep quiet". Shooting her a wink of agreement, Bella nodded and turned back to watch the argument commence.

"I'm telling you, I asked that question just moments ago!" Dr. Crowler practically screamed, gripping the sides of his head.

"Asked what now?" Ken asked, folding her hands behind her head.

"Okay, now I know you're just messing with me!"

"Hey, doc?"

"What?!"

"I have the answer to the question you just asked."

"Then tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Dr. Crowler let out a frustrated scream and charged out of the classroom.

"I'm starting to see why Jonathan got such a kick out of doing this." Ken told Bella, a growing smirk on her face. "This is awesome!"

She then rose up in her seat to look down at Rakaia.

"Yo, Firebreather!" she called. "You take the next one!"

Rakaia shot her a thumbs-up, and turned back in his seat as Dr. Crowler came back into the room.

"Okay, I'm calm. I'm calm." he assured his classmates. "Ms. Williamson, your paraprofessional said for you to behave yourself, or you're under dorm arrest with no electronics for a week."

"Absolutely," Ken replied, cheerfully. "Field Spells are cards of various purposes, which can either help you or hinder you. You can only have one on the field, unless you have one facedown on the field. They're like Continuous Spells in a way because of this."

"Now was that so hard?"

Ken was about to retort with a snark, but a glare from Dr. Crowler made her reconsider, and she sat back down in her seat. As Bella patted her fuming sister on the back, Dr. Crowler began looking for another victim, er, volunteer. Then he saw Rakaia doodling in his notebook, and walked over to him.

"Rakaia Meiyo!" the teacher called.

"Yes, sir?" the dragon duelist replied, looking up at him.

"Give me two different kinds of Field Spells, and tell me what makes them so different."

"Of course, sir, but can you answer one of my questions?"

"Fine, fine. What is it?"

Rakaia then leapt back in his seat, appearing to look very frightened.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" he shouted.

The sudden shout caused Dr. Crowler to fall backwards onto the ground, startled.

"Uh, Rakaia?" Jaden said, as he and Syrus looked at him.

"WHERE AM I?!" Rakaia continued to scream.

The students watched, bewildered at Rakaia's sudden lack of sanity, as Dr. Crowler tried to calm him down.

"What is he doing?" asked Bella.

"Killing time." explained Sega. "He's done this a dozen times back in junior high. It's how we managed to get through a boring class without homework."

As if on cue, the bell rang, and the students got out of their seats.

"Works every time." Luna muttered under her breath.

Dr. Crowler watched as the students piled out of the room, and growled to himself.

_"It seems that Jaden Yuki isn't the only one who needs to be put in his place," _he thought. _"That other slacker and that video game-addicted delinquent are in need of being taught a lesson also."_

A couple of hours later- Classroom-

The next class took place a few ways off from where Dr. Crowler's class was, and Prof. Banner, the head of Slifer Red, was teaching the class. Unlike the previous instructor, he was a more

"So, as some of you students know, my name is Prof. Lyman Banner," Prof. Banner greeted his students. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that a few might even consider to be unnatural."

In the bottom row where the Slifers were sitting, Jaden let out a yawn, feeling a bit drowsy. He appeared ready to doze off at any second, until Syrus turned to him.

"Oh, by the way, thanks, Jaden." he whispered to him.

"Sure, no prob." Jaden replied, tiredly. "For what?"

Syrus blinked, confused. Had Jaden forgotten that quickly?

"Sticking up for me." the small teen responded.

The classroom now turned completely silent, and Jaden was quick to pick up on that.

"Uh oh, I'm thinking that I might have to do it again in a second." he spoke, facing forward.

"Syrus!" Prof. Banner called.

Syrus faced forward also, rising out of his seat, nervously. Apparently he had whispered a little too loudly.

"Yeah?" he responded.

It was obvious that he was worried about being humiliated like in the previous class, but Prof. Banner instead smiled at him.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?" he asked, kindly.

This threw the young student for a loop.

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus repeated.

Jaden turned to his right to look at Rakaia, who shrugged back at him, confused.

"Unless you're minoring as a scratchpost." Prof. Banner continued.

The students then heard a meow, and Syrus, Jaden, and Rakaia looked down at the floor, where the cat from the Slifer dorm was sitting. It nuzzled up lovingly against Syrus' leg, looking up at him, as the students laughed.

"He doesn't scratch or bite does he?" asked Syrus.

"No, he's very harmless, and quite cuddly." replied Prof. Banner. "Just be careful on how you handle him though."

Syrus nodded and gently picked up the cat in his arms, then made his way to the professor. A few rows above them, Hailey gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank God not all of the teachers here are as cruel as Crowler." she whispered softly.

"You're telling me." said Bella. "I could barely control my sister in the last class, this time she would've gotten loose."

"Yeah."

That was when Hailey noticed that her sister wasn't even in the room.

"Uh, Bella?" she called her friend.

"Yes?" replied Bella.

"Where is your sister?"

Sometime Later- Hallways-

"We need a map to get through this school." said Matt. "All these classrooms look the same."

"A map?" Ken asked, looking up at him. "Dude, we'd need Instant Transmission. We'd never be late for class, we'd always beat the crowd to places-"

Matt then stopped and turned to her.

"And what would've happened if he teleported in the same exact place at the same exact time?" he asked.

"...You never saw the Return of Cooler, have you?" asked Ken.

Matt put a hand to his face and groaned, then they continued on their way to class. Meanwhile, a few ways down from where they were, inside a room was Dr. Crowler, who was sitting at his desk. In front of him was an old fashioned stationary, complete with a quill pen and ink, and it appeared that he was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" he muttered to himself. "It'll be the last mistake he makes at this Academy..."

He set the note and pen aside, then picked up a mirror and a tube of red lipstick. Meanwhile, outside the room, Matt and Ken were walking down the hall, continuing their conversation about teleportation. And it appeared that Matt was losing.

"I'm telling you, Matt, there'd be no worry of being telefragged when using Instant Transmission!" argued Ken. "The users of Instant Transmission are placed in a pocket dimension, and you can see other people who are in it, and attack them there, too. But you can only be in that little dimension for a brief period of time."

"Where are you getting these rules from?" asked Matt.

"I looked it up."

Matt opened his mouth to say something, then he stopped, remembering something.

"Crap, forgot my bag back at Sheppard's office," he said. "Tell Prof. Banner that I'll be just a couple more minutes late, okay?"

"Sure thing, dude." Ken replied. "See you in a bit."

She watched Matt take off the other way, and continued on down the hall, until she stopped by Dr. Crowler's office, and cast a casual glance inside the room. Immediately when she did so, she stopped in her tracks, staring at her teacher and what he was doing. He was applying lipstick on his face, and then kissed the back of an envelope. Dr. Crowler then felt a presence nearby, and turned to see Ken staring at him, with a mystified glance.

"You know, this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen." the Meganite duelist told him. "And believe me, I have many, many stories about my sisters and brother and their misdeeds."

Dr. Crowler just blinked, stunned that he was caught. Not only wearing red lipstick, but also kissing the back of a love letter, and this would bring up a lot of questions. Not to mention the fact that he just gave her ammo for blackmail.

"Let's deal, because I'd rather avoid hate crimes," offered Ken. "We never speak of this again, as long as you keep your door closed and locked, agreed?"

Dr. Crowler nodded, still off-guard. Ken then continued on her way, whistling the Dragon Quest Overture as she walked down the hallway. Dr. Crowler watched to make sure he'd receive no more visitors, and closed and locked his door.

"Now, what to do about that little gamer geek and the dragon boy?" he muttered aloud.

He looked through his files, and took out a pair of files. His beady little eyes skimmed through them, and a wide grin crossed his face.

Later on- Gym Class- Boys' Side-

A group of male students stood grouped together in the center of the gym, waiting for their teacher to show up. Among those students were Jaden, Rakaia, Bastion, Matt, Chris, Kenneth, Ramon, Chazz, Topher, and Conklin, but Syrus was nowhere to be found. Jaden was quick to notice this, and was worried.

"Huh, I wonder where Sy is..." he wondered aloud.

He heard a faint hiss behind him, and felt a hand nudging his arm. Jaden turned to see Ramon trying to get his attention.

"Hey, uh, nice job on defending your friend back there." he whispered. "Crowler was out of line there."

"It was no biggie." Jaden told him. "Nice to know not all of you Obelisks aren't so bad. You're the third Obelisk I've met that isn't a jerk."

"Discrimination, even the social kind, bites. I'm Ramon Robinson, these guys are my pals, Kenneth and Chris."

The two other boys on either side of him nodded at him and waved. Jaden waved back, and saw Bastion standing a few inches away from them, talking with Matt.

"Hey, Bastion." he greeted.

"Hello, Jaden." Bastion responded, politely. "Matt, this is my friend, Jaden. We met at the exams."

Matt stepped forward to shake his hand and introduce himself to Jaden and then to Rakaia, and started up a conversation with them. While that was going on, Dr. Crowler was sneaking around the boys' locker room, looking for Jaden's locker. The plan was that he'd plant the note in his locker, and then wait for Jaden to find it. The only problem was, which one was his locker? After searching four lockers, the Ancient Gear professor finally succeeded on the fifth one when he found Jaden's shoes inside. He set the note on top of the school-issued sneakers, and smiled to himself.

"Now onto the second person of interest." Dr. Crowler said to himself. "Where the dragon duelist gets slayed."

He took off, laughing maniacally, and seconds afterwards, Syrus emerged into the room, looking flustered.

"Lousy girls' gym!" he groaned, hurrying to take off his sneakers. "They should make the sign bigger!"

He opened the door to his locker and saw a pair of shoes already inside. Jaden's shoes.

"Guess he's still borrowing my locker." sighed Syrus.

He knelt down to remove the sneakers, and the note Dr. Crowler placed on them fell onto the floor. The blue-haired boy picked it up and saw the kiss mark on the back of it.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" he yelped.

After quickly checking to see if anyone was looking, he stood up and walked over to a spot where he could read the contents of the envelope privately.

"Someone wrote me a letter?" he spoke to himself. "I wonder what it says."

He opened the letter carefully, and began reading it in a low voice.

"'Since the moment I first saw you, I've been...in love with you'?!"

Pausing to regain his composure briefly, he continued to read.

"'Meet me tonight behind the girls' dorm,'" he said, carefully reading it. "'Endearingly, Alexis Rhodes'?!"

He stumbled back, completely caught off-guard, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh, boy," muttered Syrus. "This sure is a lot better than what my mom usually writes me..."

**(Enter daydream sequence)**

"Syrus!"

"Alexis!"

The two teens ran towards each other in a field of flowers, their arms outstretched, and happy, blissful smiles on their faces. They were laughing happily as they drew closer, and when they finally reached each other, they held hands.

"Please be mine..." Alexis said, her eyes shining.

**(End daydream sequence)**

"Oh, I'm yours..." Syrus sighed, happily.

Unknown to him, Rakaia was watching the scene, and slowly backed out of the locker room, then made his way back into the gym, where Jaden and the rest of their male friends were waiting.

"So, did you find him?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few seconds." Rakaia replied, rubbing the back of his head.

_"More like a few hours, judging from the goofy smile on his face." _he added in his head.

Much later into the night- Slifer Red Dorm-

Jaden entered his room, rubbing his hair dry with a small towel.

"Hey, Sy, the outhouse is all yours if you want it," he announced. "I'm do-"

"Sy's gonzo." Chumley's voice told him.

Jaden stopped rubbing the towel against his head, and looked up at his roommate.

"Yeah, he just left, and he was in a real good mood too." Chumley finished explaining.

"A good mood?" Jaden repeated.

He took a seat down on the stool, thinking it over.

"That really doesn't sound like Syrus." he mused.

The door opened once again, and Rakaia started handing out cans of soda to his roommates.

"Get your soda, guys!" he called. "Fresh soda in a can!"

"Thanks, Rakaia." said Jaden.

"Yeah, just what the doctor ordered." Chumley agreed, opening his can of soda.

Rakaia then noticed that Syrus was nowhere to be found in the room, and turned to Jaden.

"Hey, where's Syrus?" the dragon duelist asked.

"He took off somewhere." replied Jaden. "Chum said he was in a really great mood about something."

Rakaia shrugged, not thinking much of it, and sat down at the desk.

_"Huh, Sy in a great mood. That is great." _he thought, a pleasant smile on his face. _"Must've been that love letter thing."_

Then his expression fell apart like a ton of bricks.

_"No, he wouldn't!"_ he screamed, mentally. _"Would he?!"_

Rakaia rose to his feet calmly, and walked out of the room, excusing himself to the bathroom. Once he was down the steps, he took off into the forest, and whipped out his PDA, making a call to Syrus. Syrus' face appeared on the video chat, and he was smiling.

"Oh, hey, Rakaia!" he greeted.

"Sy, where are you?" asked Rakaia.

Syrus looked a little nervous now, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You promise not to tell Jaden or Chumley?" he asked.

After thinking it over for a moment, Rakaia agreed. Syrus explained that he had gotten a love letter from Alexis, and was called to the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. He hung up before Rakaia had a chance to ask anything else.

"Okay, who do I know is awake and not busy with anything at this time?" Rakaia asked himself.

After a moment of thinking, he looked back at his PDA.

"Well, two people come to mind at that dorm." he muttered.

Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

Alexis sat on the couch, across from Ken and Hailey, all three reading from a stack of comics and manga that Will, Sega, Luna, Ken, and Bella owned. Alexis was reading a Yu Yu Hakusho manga, while Hailey and Ken were reading Sonic the Hedgehog comics.

"So, let me get this straight, this old lady can change her cells with her energy, and make herself young again?" asked Alexis.

"That's about the size of it." Ken answered, nonchalantly.

"Ken, can you pass me the next issue?" asked Hailey.

Ken nodded and took another comic book off of the stack, then handed it to Hailey, who handed her the comic she had finished reading. Then Mindy and Jasmine walked over to them, and looked at Alexis.

"Hey, Alexis," greeted Jasmine. "Wanna chill out in the Obelisk wading pool?"

"No thanks." replied Alexis. "We'll wade, and the guys will rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of Tackle Marco Polo."

Ken looked over at Hailey confused.

"What's Tackle Marco Polo?" she asked.

"You're not serious." Mindy said, staring at Ken.

"Me and my big mouth."

"It's not like it matters," Jasmine told her friends. "It's the girls' dorm. No guys allowed."

Alexis thought it over for a moment, then after a bit more convincing from her two friends, she stood up, handed Hailey the manga she was reading, and headed to the pool with Mindy and Jasmine. Then Will, Bella, and Luna arrived downstairs also, and looked over at them.

"Hey, guys, you wanna go for a swim?" asked Will.

"No thanks, I'm about to go double-check my homework, then get to bed, after I finish these last few comics." Hailey replied, holding up the comic she was reading.

"Okay, what about you, Kenster?"

"I've gotta finish up this comic and get to bed early, too," explained Ken. "All band members are to meet before class tomorrow."

"Whatever, have fun with your comics, guys." said Bella.

"Sarcastic retort with a hint of boredom."

Bella rolled her eyes, smiling, as she and the others headed to the pool, leaving Hailey and Ken behind. Meanwhile, outside the dorm, Dr. Crowler, who was dressed in a dark gray wetsuit, sat in the bushes, apparently waiting to begin phase 2 of his "master plan".

"This will be perfect!" he whispered, gleefully. "Thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead!"

He then dug into his bag, and took out his waterproof camera. He smiled evilly at the thought of obtaining evidence that would get the boy in trouble.

"Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him!" he continued.

Dr. Crowler laughed again, picturing the moment he'd snap a picture of the Slifer's surprised reaction.

"And then, I will have caught him red-handed breaking campus rules!" he finished. "He will be ruined!"

"Hey, did you hear something?" one girl's voice asked.

Dr. Crowler yelped, and ducked lower to the ground to avoid being seen.

"That's the sound of insanity, Ken." another girl's voice answered. "You'll be hearing a lot of that in high school."

The quip was immediately followed by the sound of amused chuckling. While Dr. Crowler was waiting for Jaden to fall into his little trap, Syrus had just made it to shore on his rowboat and made his way through the gates that kept out non-Obelisk Blue girls, but Dr. Crowler had broken the lock moments ago. Meanwhile, inside the pool, Jaden was the topic of interest in the girls' conversation.

"Could you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked Jasmine. "He's got some nerve talking to a teacher like that! Completely disrespectful! Don't you think so, Alexis?"

Said student looked as if she didn't feel the same way about the Slifer duelist's actions as her friend. She respected the way that Jaden stood up for his friend, and Dr. Crowler deserved that shot.

"Actually I thought it was kind of cool." she said.

Then she turned away, as Mindy and Jasmine stared at her, surprised at what she said. Will, Luna, and Bella however gave her encouraging smiles.

"What?! Him, cool?!" Jasmine repeated.

"He could be, if he had the talent to back up that talk maybe." said Mindy.

"Well, he did take down Dr. Crowler at the exams." Luna reminded her. "That takes talent, right?"

"I call it luck." Jasmine shot back.

"Well he just might have it," Alexis commented. "Still I won't know until I duel him myself."

Outside the building, Dr. Crowler sat in the bushes, patiently waiting for Jaden to come. Then he heard some footsteps coming towards him, and took out his camera.

"Come, Jaden!" the teacher whispered, gleefully. "Right into my trap like the Slifer Sap you are!"

After a few seconds, he finally caught sight of a Slifer Red student, but it was not the one he had in mind.

"Alexis?" Syrus called.

Dr. Crowler leapt out of the bushes, shocked.

"That's not Jaden!" he yelped. "It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit!"

Unfortunately for both male species, he yelled a little too loudly, and caught the attention of one girl who was wandering around outside.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Meanwhile-

Inside the main lobby of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, Hailey turned the page in the comic book, and after a moment of reading, she began laughing loudly. Ken looked up from her own book at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Now if only this could happen in real life." said Hailey.

She showed Ken what she was laughing at, it was a part of the story that showed Sonic the Hedgehog in a pet show, and was commanded to speak. Sonic was shown in one panel dressed up as a scholar, complete with a bubble pipe, responding with "Is there any particular topic you'd like me to address?".

"If a pet responded to a speak command like that, I'd love to see the kind of reaction it brings about." said Ken. "Hey, you think we could teach Pharoah to do that?"

"Ken,-"

Just before Hailey could continue, her PDA went off, and she took it out of her pocket to answer it. Rakaia's face showed up on the screen, and his expression showed that whatever it was he had to say was really urgent.

"Hey, Rakaia." greeted Hailey.

"Rakaia?" Ken spoke up, leaning over to look at the screen. "Hey, what's up, dude?"

"Syrus is on his way over there!" Rakaia alerted them. "Stop him now!"

The two girls in the dorm looked up at each other, confused, then back at the screen.

"Syrus?" Hailey repeated. "But why? What reason would he have to come way out here at this hour?"

"Never mind that!" Rakaia shouted, urgently. "Hurry!"

He hung up, and Ken stood up from her seat, preparing to take off.

"Come on, we better find the little guy before-" she began.

"It's a boy!" a girl's voice shouted from outside.

Hailey and Ken groaned softly, and the former quickly dropped her comic on the couch, then raced out the door, while Ken redialed Rakaia on her PDA.

"Hey, uh, amigo, we've got a situation." she said.

Outside, Hailey hurried into the crowd and saw a large group of girls surrounding something, and upon closer look, saw that it was Syrus that was in the center of the group, and Jessi and Sega both held his arms behind his back, while Mindy and Jasmine stood in front of them, wearing towels around their torso, as they had just gotten out of the pool to see what was up. None of the girls looked very happy about the intruder, and Syrus wasn't looking exactly happy either. In fact, he looked confused and scared, but that didn't exactly register in the other girls' minds, except Hailey perhaps.

"Let go! Please?" Syrus begged, whimpering.

"Not until you tell us why you're here!" Jasmine scolded him. "And it better be good!"

Hailey ran back inside, and saw Ken was heading back down the stairs fully dressed in her school pants, shoes, and a black t-shirt with the Dragon Quest logo on it. She pulled on her Obelisk Blue jacket, and looked up at Hailey.

"Rakaia says he's getting Jaden." Ken informed her. "What should we do?"

"Pray that Syrus doesn't get worse treatment from the other girls than what Dr. Crowler did earlier." Hailey replied, heading upstairs. "I'll get dressed, you go and help Sy out as much as you can."

"Got it, amiga."

Hailey took off upstairs to her room, while Ken headed over to the door, just as Alexis was heading out of the pool room, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Alexis. "Mindy and Jasmine just took off."

"All will be revealed shortly." Ken responded.

Mindy and Jasmine marched into the building, with a rope in one of Jasmine's hands. Attached to the other end of the rope was Syrus, whose wrists were tied in front of him with the rope, and he was dragged along by the two taller girls, with Luna, Bella, Sega, Jessi, Taryn, and Will flanking behind the three.

"I see your point." said Alexis.

Moments after all of the girls were dressed, well, some of them in their pajamas, Syrus was ordered to explain himself, so he did. He explained that he had found a love letter in his locker, and it was signed from Alexis.

"A love letter from Alexis?" asked Mindy. "You've got to be kidding."

"Yep! Ask her!" Syrus replied, with a wink and a sheepish laugh.

"Um, hello! Like Alexis is really tall and you're really short," Jasmine informed him. "She's really good at dueling and you're really not, she's really hot, and-"

"Is there a point to this?" asked Jessi.

"I don't think so." replied Taryn.

"But it's true!" Syrus insisted. "Just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!"

He dug into his jacket pocket and took out the note, holding it up for them to take. Jasmine opened it, and took out the letter, then held it so Alexis and Mindy could see. Ken noticed the kissmark on the back of the envelope and frowned.

_"That trashy shade of lipstick," _she thought. _"Where have I seen it before?"_

Hailey, who was standing beside Ken, saw her frown, and realized she might know something. By this time, Alexis had finished reading the letter, and frowned at Syrus.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there." she said.

"Sorry, Syrus, but I think someone is yanking your chain here." stated Mindy.

That brought the blue-haired teen's mood down big time. Ken, feeling sorry for him, decided to speak up.

"Y'know, I did see Dr. Crowler putting on lipstick," she told them. "and kissing the back of an envelope earlier."

This brought about confused and mystified looks from the others as they stared back at her.

"Ken, did you have another cold pizza induced daydream again?" asked Bella.

"As strange as it sounds, Bella, this is something I'd never kid about." Ken declared, seriously. "I saw him do it."

"You know, he's already humiliated Syrus once today, it wouldn't surprise me if he pulled this cruel stunt." Hailey piped up.

"Only one problem, ladies," Jasmine announced, re-reading the letter. "This note's made out to one Jaden Yuki."

The others stared at her, surprised.

"What? Jaden?" Syrus repeated, confused.

"For real?" asked Sega.

Jasmine turned over the note for them to see. Sure enough, it was addressed to Jaden. Syrus' mood worsened, and he felt even worse about this than before.

"So I can't even get a fake love letter." he moaned.

Alexis couldn't help but feel really bad for the smaller boy. Humiliated in front of a whole class by a teacher earlier, now this? Talk about a recipe for disaster.

"I'm sorry, Syrus." she apologized honestly.

"Me too." Syrus returned the apology.

Meanwhile, the wheels were turning in Jasmine's head. She still didn't trust the guy.

"I don't buy it," she announced to her friends. "He could've written the note to have an excuse to come here."

"What are you saying?" asked Mindy. "That we should report him for trespassing then?"

The caused several of the girls to glare back at Syrus.

"But I was invited here!" the shorter Slifer exclaimed. "I swear!"

"Jasmine, I think we should just give him the benefit of the doubt." Hailey defended him. "He's not doing anything wrong."

"'Not doing anything wrong'?!" Jasmine argued, outraged. "He trespassed on girls' campus, Hailey!"

"He's clearly telling the truth though."

"Oh, because the delinquent with the criminal record said that a teacher wore some lipstick and kissed the back of an envelope?"

"Hey, leave my criminal record out of this, sister!" Ken shot back, stepping forward. "And I'm telling the truth! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Step off, robo-geek!"

"Wanna dance, missy? Well bring it on!"

"Ladies first!"

"Those are fightin' words, Red!"

Bella groaned softly, facepalming as the two began to bicker, then they all stopped hearing a door open.

"Girls, just what on Earth is going on down there?!" Ms. Fontaine demanded from upstairs.

The girls all began to panic, until Alexis gestured for them to scatter, then she turned to Mindy and Jasmine.

"Down." she whispered. "Hurry!"

Getting the message, the two girls forced Syrus on all fours, and hid him from sight, with Hailey and Taryn behind each of the girls, so his legs were hidden also. The other girls were either just sitting on the furniture, reading magazines that were sitting on the table, or skimming through the cards in their decks while standing. Ms. Fontaine stepped out by the railing and looked to see what her students were doing.

"Alright, what's up?" she asked, suspicious.

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus groaned, obviously uncomfortable with the pressure being put on him.

Mindy and Jasmine were sitting down on him, in an effort to hide him from the teachers' view.

"Beg your pardon?!" hissed Jasmine.

"Maybe you're just brittle!" Mindy agreed, glaring down at him.

"Guys, please!" Hailey pleaded, silently.

"Gee, sorry, Ms. Fontaine!" Alexis apologized, with a shrug. "We'll make sure to keep a lid on things!"

"Yeah, just a little dispute between Ken and Jasmine!" Jessi explained, gesturing to her two friends.

"Well please keep it down then, it's nearly midnight!" Ms. Fontaine scolded them. "You all have classes and I have pilates in the morning!"

The others downstairs watched as Ms. Fontaine turned away from them, and walked away, then completely disappeared from view. They heard a door open and close and breathed a sigh of relief. The girls then regathered, trying to figure out what to do next.

"So now what?" asked Jasmine.

It didn't take long for someone to answer that question.

"I'll tell you what now, girls." Alexis announced.

The others looked up at her, as the blond-haired Obelisk crossed her arms over her chest.

"I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait, to find out what we were wondering about before." she went on. "Just how good Jaden really is, and I think I know just how to get him to show us his best."

"Elaborate, please?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jaden is going to duel me, and I think you know what'll be on the line."

Hailey looked up at the blond Obelisk Blue, concerned. Syrus was truly sorry about what he did, but apparently, it wasn't enough. Their freedom would have to be earned. Ken gulped, audibly, remembering how she was defeated by Alexis, but the way Syrus was looking, she knew he could use some reassurance.

"No worries, Sy!" Ken told him. "Jaden's a great duelist, he can-"

She stopped in midsentence, remembering that Alexis was in the room still. She turned to see her glaring lightly at her, as if insulted.

"Sorry, just trying to make him feel less depressed." Ken apologized, smiling sheepishly.

Jasmine then smiled deviously, as if thinking of something.

"Hey, Ken, could you go get your stack of comics?" she asked. "For Syrus to read while we wait for Jaden."

Bella tried to warn her sister that Jasmine was up to something, but Ken went off up the stairs, and into her room. Jasmine hurried up the stairs and shut the door quickly. The other girls and Syrus watched as Jasmine took measures in securing Ken into her room, sweatdropping as she did so.

"Uh, why did she lock Ken in her room?" asked Syrus.

"Like duh! Ken dueled Alexis just last night, and lost!" Mindy stated, in a matter-of-factly voice. "That little robo-geek will spill on how to beat her deck!"

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but Alexis raised a hand, gesturing her to silence. The dark-haired girl turned to ask why Alexis wouldn't let her defend her sister, but something in Alexis' eyes told her just to go with it. Jasmine made her way back down the stairs, dusting her hands off, and walked back over to Alexis' side. As Alexis walked away to make the call to Jaden, Ken walked back inside and made her way over to Jasmine and Mindy's side once again.

"What's Alexis doing?" she asked, curiously.

"She's sending the message to the Slifer Slacker to come get his little buddy." explained Jasmine.

"Oh, cool! So, who do you think's gonna win when they duel?"

"A simple answer for a simple question, Ken, Lexi-"

Jasmine and Mindy blinked, confused, for a moment, then turned to see Ken grinning at them.

"Evenin'!" Ken greeted, giving a curt salute.

"How did you...?!" Mindy demanded, flabbergasted.

"She has a grappling hook." Alexis explained to them.

Meanwhile- Back at Slifer Red-

"300 move combo, yes!"

Jaden, unaware of his friend's plight, was playing a handheld video game before heading to bed. Chumley was already asleep, and Jaden didn't know where Syrus and Rakaia were. Of course, he soon figured out where the latter was when the door slammed open, startling the E-Hero duelist slightly. Rakaia charged into the room, appearing a bit panicked.

"Jaden, we've got a problem." he started. "It's-"

Just before he could explain what was going on, Jaden's PDA went off. Jaden paused his game, and picked it up to see who could be messaging him at this hour, with Rakaia joining his side. However, no face appeared on the screen much to their confusion, and to add to that confusion was the fact that the voice addressing Jaden was electronically disguised.

"We have your roommate Syrus." it spoke. "If you want him back, come to the girls' dorm now. Alone."

The owner of the voice hung up the moment it was finished delivering the message.

"Oh, Syrus." groaned Jaden. "I guess I'll be back in a bit, Rakaia."

"No, you don't, buddy boy." Rakaia told him. "I'm not letting my new pal go off along rescuing Little Boy Blue."

"You heard them though, I have to come alone."

"What are these guys gonna do, Jay? Girlify him?"

* * *

><p>So part one of Episode 3 is completed. Dr. Crowler has already started plotting to get back at Jaden, along with Rakaia and Ken, and he's starting with Jaden. However, as you could tell, his plan backfired and Syrus was dragged into the mess he made. Unfortunately for the good guys, Jaden's still coming regardless. Will Jaden rescue Syrus? And what is the story behind the grappling hook? Only time will tell. Review and stay alert for future updates.<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.


	7. Duelin' With Romeo and Juliet

Ch.7- Duelin' With Romeo and Juliet-

Some time later- The lake by the Girls' Dorm-

Dr. Crowler finally re-emerged from the water, still feeling annoyed that his plan to get Jaden expelled failed. His trap baited the wrong Slifer Slacker, and while Syrus might've gotten expelled for what the teacher did, it didn't matter to the Ancient Gear duelist.

"You try to expel one kid, and the entire world turns against you!" he griped, fuming.

He was about to swim off back to his own dorm, until he heard something a little ways from where he was. He looked to his left and saw Jaden sitting in a rowboat, heading off to the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.

"You're a little late." he commented. "Wait,...isn't that...?"

Dr. Crowler squinted a little and saw Rakaia in the boat with Jaden, then his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Yes, now I'll be able to expel three Slifer Slackers for the price of one!" he cheered, quietly. "That just leaves one little delinquent and a dozen other slackers to go!"

He dove back underwater, and swam after the Slifers, back to girls' dorm territory. At shoreside were Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus, Ken, Luna, and Hailey, with Syrus still in the grasp of Jasmine and Mindy. Jaden and Rakaia stepped out of the boat after rowing up to them, and walked over to them.

"Hi, Jaden." greeted Syrus. "Hey, Rakaia."

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?" asked Jaden.

"Well, to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser."

"No, you're not, Sy." Hailey scolded him, gently. "Stop putting yourself down."

Syrus winced a little, regardless of how gently she tried to say it, and looked down at his feet. Jasmine however refused to show the boy any sympathy.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus!" she informed the other two Slifers.

"Is that true, Sy?" asked Jaden.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Syrus argued, pleadingly.

"I keep telling them the truth," Ken defended the blue-haired teen. "Dr. Crowler put on some lipstick, then kissed the back of that envel-"

She was cut short when Mindy socked her over the head with her fist, and sent her crumpling to the ground, nursing a bright red bump on her head. Luna and Hailey knelt down to help Ken, who was now groaning in pain.

"It's true what they say, 'the truth hurts'." muttered Ken.

"And now that you're here, Jaden," Mindy informed the Slifers before them. "You're trespassing, too! You and your friend there!"

Rakaia looked between the girls, pointing at himself, and Mindy nodded to confirm his worst fears.

"Aw, dude!" Rakaia groaned, dramatically.

"So if you don't want us to turn you three in," Alexis declared, smiling. "Jaden will have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now!"

"Oh, is that all?"

"But if you turn us in, we'll all be expelled!"

The smile growing on Jaden's face showed that he wasn't afraid, and was willing to accept the challenge.

"Don't worry, Sy, I won't let that happen!" he reassured his friends. "Now let's duel, Alexis!"

The agreement was made, and Syrus was then released to go off with Jaden and Rakaia to return to their boat, while Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis headed to another boat. Luna, Hailey, and Ken made to follow them, but were stopped by Mindy and Jasmine.

"Not so fast!" Mindy told them. "Ken, go back to the dorm!"

"Aw, I wanna watch!" Ken pouted, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Go, you can go make sure we're not locked out!"

Ken glared at the two girls for a moment, then stomped back into the door, grumbling under her breath.

"She's not going to cheat and tell Jaden how to beat her deck." Luna said, exhasperated.

"She still claims to have seen a grown man putting on lipstick, and being the mastermind behind the love letter," retorted Mindy. "Not to mention she has a grappling hook and doesn't support her fellow Obelisks. Shall I go on?"

Jaden and Rakaia looked between the two, confused about what they were arguing about, then started to row out to shore, with the other girls, who were in their own separate rowboats, following after them. When out in the middle of the lake, Jaden and Alexis stood up in their boats, with their dueldisks armed and ready to be activated. Rakaia and Syrus sat in the boat Jaden was in, while Mindy and Jasmine sat in Alexis' boat, and Luna and Hailey in the boat beside them.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden." said Syrus.

"Show no fear, Jay!" Rakaia encouraged his pal.

Elsewhere, nearby, but not near enough to be spotted, Dr. Crowler was watching the duel in the water.

"Well, well, well, a Slifer versus an Obelisk!" he mused, smirking. "Put him in his place, Alexis!"

While he said this, the duel was ready to begin.

"Ready?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Jaden.

"DUEL!" the two called.

Their dueldisks activated, and their life points charged up to 4000. Syrus looked between the two duelists and gulped.

"Here we go." he said.

The first turn went to Alexis, who drew her card right away.

"Alright, let's see!" she announced.

The blond-haired female glanced at her hand, looking for a monster to play, and her gaze fell on one card on the far right. Placing the card she drew at the end of her hand, she took the other one.

"Etoile Cyber, rise!" commanded Alexis.

She slapped the card down on her dueldisk, and the same red and white-costumed dancer emerged onto the field, dancing as her long red hair flew behind her. Then Alexis took another card, and slipped it into her Spell and Trap Card slot.

"And I'm going to play one card facedown." she finished.

That signaled the end of her turn, allowing Jaden to begin his.

"Time to throw down!" he called. "First...!"

The E-Hero duelist drew his card, and smiled, looking at it.

"Yes!" he whispered, before speaking aloud. "I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

The electric hero in gold and blue armor appeared onto the field in a burst of electricity, ready for battle. And that's just what Jaden had him do.

"Now, I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber," he announced. "With Static Shockwave!"

The Elemental Hero raised his hand, like a Dragonball character about to fire an energy blast, and fired a burst of electricity at the female dancer monster several feet away from him. Alexis growled lightly, and raised her arm.

"Hold it right there!" she yelled, as her facedown card flew face-up. "I activate the Trap card, Doble Passe!"

The electricity passed around Etoile Cyber, as if she was guarded by an invisible shield, and struck Alexis herself. Jaden stared, confused, as he watched his opponent take 1600 points of damage to protect her monster. Shaking off the shock, Alexis looked back up at Jaden, as her life points fell down to 2400.

"Doble Passe changes your monster's attack to an attack on me," she explained. "And now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!"

Sure enough, Etoile Cyber charged at Jaden, ready to strike his life points directly.

"Great." muttered Jaden.

But that wasn't the worst of it though.

"Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her ATK pts. increase by 600." Alexis informed him.

As Etoile Cyber twirled around in place rapidly as she reached Jaden, her ATK rose from 1200 to 1800. Jaden didn't have time to guard himself as the female monster landed a kick in his chest. Syrus and Rakaia watched as Jaden knelt down onto the boat, grasping at where the monster hit him, as his life points fell to 2200.

"Jaden!" cried Syrus.

"You okay, man?" asked Rakaia.

Jaden looked back up at Alexis, astounded at what she just did.

"That Alexis is something else," he commented. "Sacrificing her own life points just so she could get to mine."

Back over on Alexis' side of the field, as Etoile Cyber returned, Alexis looked over back at him.

"So, are you impressed?" she asked.

Jaden rose back onto his feet, it was obvious that what she did had impressed him.

"'Impressed'?" he repeated. "I think I'm in love."

"You're sweet," Alexis told him, smiling. "Too bad I have to crush you."

She then began her turn, and drew her card, smiling briefly as she did so. Then she held it up, ready to play it.

"I play Blade Skater!" the Obelisk shouted.

She placed it onto the slot next to Etoile Cyber, and a purple and lavender female monster with skate blades on the outer sides of her arms appeared onto the field. Unlike her teammate though, Blade Skater had no hair, but her clothing looked similar in style, with the exception of the skates she wore on her feet, and the golden hoop earring on her right ear. This monster had 1400 ATK pts..

_"Another monster weaker than Sparkman?" _Rakaia thought, confused. _"Why would she play her in Attack Mode?"_

As if to answer his question, Alexis held up another card. A very familiar card.

"And I activate the Spell card Polymerization," she announced. "To fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!"

The two monsters on Alexis' side of the field moved towards each other, and when finally close to each other, disappeared in a whirlwind, which hid them from view. Seconds later, a new monster emerged from the gust. A female monster with long dark blue hair, and wore a lavender leotard with red flame-like patterns on her legs and torso with dark purple gloves and skates. She also wore a red visor over her eyes, which hid them from view. This monster had 2100 ATK pts.. Jaden gulped softly, this monster was now stronger than his Sparkman, and knowing this, Alexis prepared to attack.

"Now Cyber Blader attacks Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" she ordered.

The female skater monser spun around in place rapidly, then began to move across the water towards the Elemental Hero, before landing a kick in his face. Elemental Hero fell backwards, glowing for a brief moment, then shattered into minuscule little pixels. Jaden raised an arm to shield himself, while Syrus and Rakaia dove for cover into the boat. Lowering his arm, Jaden saw that his life points dropped to 1700.

"Well, so much for him." he sighed.

Mindy and Jasmine congratulated their friend on gaining the upper hand in the duel, while Dr. Crowler watched with a grin. He was pleased with his Obelisk Blue student, enjoying the fact that she was going to beat the Slifer Slacker who had humiliated him in his class and at the entrance exams.

"Hang in there, Jaden!" Rakaia called out to his friend. "Show 'em you did have the skills to beat Crowler and still do!"

This caused Dr. Crowler to turn red, steaming from the top of his head, and he then leapt out of the water, ranting and screaming. Luckily for him that it went unheard and unseen, for some mysterious reason, and then he fell back into the water.

"My pleasure!" Jaden agreed, drawing his card. "And my draw!"

He smiled when looking to see what he had drawn, and pressed a button on his dueldisk, causing the Field Spell slot to open on the right end side.

"I activate the Field Spell card Fusion Gate!" announced Jaden. "Now I can summon Fusion monsters without a Polymerization card, and I'm gonna summon this one!"

He held up two cards for Alexis to see, it was Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix. And that meant one thing. The cards vanished in a golden light, and the Flame Wingman emerged onto the field in a similar golden light. However, Alexis was ready for him.

"Okay, it looks like it's going to be one Fusion monster against another, huh, Jaden?" she said, smiling. "Although,..."

Jaden looked at her, confused. What was she going on about?

"...since they have the exact same ATK pts., they're just going to destroy each other." Alexis concluded.

Her statement was met with a smile on the E-Hero duelist's face.

"Not after I play this, they won't." Jaden told her, placing another card in his dueldisk. "I activate the Spell card, Kishido Spirit! Now, Wingman can take down any monster that has the same ATK pts. as him, and not be destroyed. And thanks to his superpower, once he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her ATK pts.."

Alexis' eyes narrowed into a slight glare upon hearing that, then she watched Jaden command his monster to attack her Blader. As the Flame Wingman drew closer to her Cyber Blader, a smirk crossed her features.

_"Someone hasn't done their homework..."_ she thought.

She calmly waited for their monsters to clash, and watched as Cyber Blader raised a hand to block the Flame Wingman's dragon head arm from shooting fire at her. Jaden watched from his own side of the field, very confused.

"Jaden, are you sure that Kishido Spirit card says only the monster on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with the same ATK pts. as him?" asked Rakaia.

"Positive," replied Jaden. "But I don't get it. How did she survive the attack?"

"Simple, boys." Alexis answered them. "Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

Which basically translated to nobody loses a monster, and nobody loses any life points. Jaden couldn't help but smile, feeling a lot more impressed than ever now.

"Well, I guess you got me." he said, with a light shrug.

"Oh, when I get you, Jaden, believe me, you'll know it." Alexis told him, drawing her card. "Like right now for example."

She smiled and showed him the card she just drew. It was an Equip Spell card.

"I equip my Spell, Fusion Weapon, to Cyber Blader!" the Cyber Girl duelist announced.

The six of them watched as Cyber Blader's right arm transformed into a mutated trident-like weapon, and her ATK pts. went up from 2100 to 3600.

"Uh oh," groaned Jaden. "I think you guys might want to brace yourselves for this one."

"Good thing we don't get sea sick, huh, Sy?" asked Rakaia.

"After this, I might be." Syrus told him.

His statement was met with a slight glare from Rakaia.

"Go, Blader!" Alexis shouted, raising her hand. "Attack the Flame Wingman, with Trident Shock!"

The Cyber Blader raised her new mutated trident arm and fired a burst of electricity at Jaden's Fusion monster, electrocuting him, and destroying him, taking 1500 of Jaden's life points in the process.

"Uh oh, your life points are looking pretty low." said Alexis. "Hope you didn't unpack your bags here yet."

"Yeah, because if you lose, you're all getting expelled!" Mindy added, tauntingly.

"W-We are?!" asked Syrus.

"Sy, some optimism, please?" Rakaia pleaded with him.

"Rakaia's right, that's never gonna happen," Jaden agreed, looking back at his friends. "I promise."

"See?"

Alexis, overhearing the conversation, mentally warned her opponent not to make promises that he can't deliver. Jaden, however, was thinking the same thing, as he was planning a way to turn this duel around.

_"The only card I have out is Fusion Gate,"_ he thought, coming up with a plan. _"But there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw right here, right now!"_

He drew his card, crossing his fingers on the inside for a miracle, and smiled. He got his miracle.

"Perfect." he stated, smiling.

Alexis looked at him, confused, and watched as Jaden began to work.

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman!" he announced, placing a card onto the dueldisk. "Rise up!"

The clay-costumed Elemental Hero appeared onto the field in a bright golden light, and stood before Jaden, facing the Cyber Blader. The others stared, confused, as to what Jaden's plan was, since Clayman's 800 ATK strength was far too low to take on Alexis' Cyber Blader and her 3600 ATK strength. However, Jaden was far from done.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn!" he added, holding up a Spell card. "So, come on back, Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

A tornado shot up onto the field, and the electric E-Hero shot out of the top of it, landing beside his teammate.

"What difference will he make?" asked Alexis. "My Cyber Blader has way more ATK pts. than him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance."

_"She's right," _Rakaia agreed mentally. _"What's Jaden...? Wait, that's it!"_

"He won't, but with Fusion Gate's special effect, I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon someone who will!" Jaden explained, holding up a card. "Rise, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Jaden, Alexis, and the other seven spectators watched as Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman stood back-to-back, spinning around rapidly in place as they were enveloped by a bright pale blue light. The light then turned into a lightning bolt that shot into the sky, creating a vortex in the clouds above them, then the water began to stir up, rocking the boats a little as the light grew brighter, and the new Hero touched down above the water. This new hero's golden, white, and purple armor resembled Clayman's in shape and size, but also showed some of Sparkman's style as well. His helmet looked a little like Sparkman's but now only showed half of his face, and there were white spikes on his back and shoulder armored-pads. He also had golden and white clawed gloves with a sphere of electrical energy caged inside it, resembling the one on his chest. This new Hero had 2400 ATK pts., which was still weaker than Alexis' monster.

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader's ATK pts. are still higher at 3600." the Cyber Girl duelist reminded her opponent.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Jaden responded, calmly. "But one of Thunder Giant's abilities is that he can destroy a monster whose original ATK pts. are less than his own."

"Wait, 'original ATK pts.'?"

"That's right, ATK pts. without any kind of enhancement."

Alexis' eyes widened a little in surprise.

"But before I played Fusion Weapon, her ATK pts. were just 2100!" she gasped in realization.

"Exactly!" Jaden said, grinning. "And that's lower than my Hero Thunder Giant's, so your Blader is automatically destroyed!"

The nine of them watched as Thunder Giant surfed his way over to Alexis' side of the field, and in front of Cyber Blader, then raised a hand over her head. A bright volt of electrical energy began to glow in the sphere embedded on the inward side of the Thunder Giant's right hand, then supercharged Cyber Blader until she exploded into billions of digital pixels, leaving Alexis wide open for a direct attack.

"And the coolest part of it is, Alexis, I still have his attack left to use on you!" Jaden announced, as the Thunder Giant charged up his power again. "Voltic Thunder!"

Thunder Giant finished charging up his energy, and thrust his hands out before him, sending a large volt of electricity at Alexis, who could only stand there in shock (no pun intended, I swear) as the attack struck her. Some stray, smaller jolts struck and gave Dr. Crowler a mild shock, as he gave a yelp of pain. Jasmine, Mindy, Luna, and Hailey watched as Alexis knelt back onto the boat, while her life points hit 0.

"A-Alexis!" Jasmine gasped.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Mindy.

Back on the other side of the field, the Slifers cheered for Jaden's victory, thrilled that they weren't going to be expelled.

"Alright, Jaden!" cheered Rakaia.

"Yeah!" Syrus threw in.

Jaden looked over at Alexis and shot her the same two-fingered salute he had given Dr. Crowler at the entrance exams.

"Alright, looks like that is game!" he said.

Moments later, as the Slifers rowed back over to the Obelisks, Jaden reminded the girls about the deal they had made. Alexis didn't mind at all keeping her end of the bargain, but Jasmine was a different story.

"Well, if you ask me, I say we turn all three of them in, right now!" she declared, fuming.

"Hey, that's not cool!" Rakaia defended himself and his friends. "We had a deal, and Syrus apologized!"

"Besides, no one asked you!" Alexis agreed, glaring at her friend.

Jasmine stared back at her, taken aback at what she just said.

"Jaden beat me in the duel fair and square," Alexis reminded her. "And that's all there is to it."

"Well, there's more to it than that." Jaden said, causing all eyes to fall on him. "It was close."

Alexis stared at the Slifer student hard, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jaden then smirked, closing his eyes in thought, before opening them back up to look at her.

"Yeah, you got game." he commented, looking Alexis dead in the eyes.

Alexis stared, speechless, at his kind compliment, and the girls watched as the Slifers rowed back to their dorm.

_"Even if I did win, I could never have turned those guys in." _Alexis thought, smiling. _"This place is a lot more fun with them, than without."_

Jasmine however stared hard at her friend, confused still. Why did she let the three Slifers go unpunished? Then she began to wonder if Alexis was starting to fall in love with Jaden. The girls began to row back to their dorm, leaving Dr. Crowler, who was still hidden from sight in the water, watching the Slifers walk away, figuratively speaking, scot-free.

"Lucky brat, he's escaped this time, but I'll still find a way to expel him!" he muttered to himself. "And those other two punks as well!"

Then he realized that he did not know where exactly he was, and went off to find his way back to his own dorm.

* * *

><p>I think it might be the lack of soda getting to me, but I think I'm slacking off now. Then again, it might be my imagination. Moving on, so Jaden won his, Syrus', and Rakaia's freedom in a fair duel against Alexis, who wouldn't have turned them in anyway. Next up, is the field tests with three duels, one of them being Chazz vs. Jaden. Please review, and I will be introducing submitted OCs in the next chapter, so if you want to throw one in, send a message to me and we'll talk.<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.


	8. Dr Crowler's Enforcers

Ch.8-Dr. Crowler's Enforcers-

"Hey, Syrus, you and Jay up yet?" Rakaia asked, walking into the room. "It's about-"

He stopped upon seeing Syrus sitting at the desk, with two identical candles on either side of him, and a picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon on the wall in front of him. He also wore a headband with three Monster Reborn cards on the inside of the headgear, each card several inches apart from each other. Jaden and Chumley were still laying in their beds, the former dead asleep, and snoring the morning away.

"Please, please, please!" Syrus prayed, shutting his eyes tightly. "Please, help me ace my exams today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever! Not that there's anything wrong with red of course, it's great on you, Slifer!"

A lightbulb then lit up in Rakaia's head, as he quietly tiptoed behind his roommate, then he took a dragon claw glove out of his backpack and put it on. Then he reached out with his gloved hand and quickly grabbed Syrus' shoulder.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" he shouted in a raspy voice.

Syrus shrieked, as he jumped out of his seat, and began running around the room. After a while of screaming hysterically, he dove back into his bed and under his covers. Upon hearing the sound of laughter, Syrus poked his head out to see Rakaia laying on the ground on his back, clutching his ribs as he laughed his butt off.

"Very funny!" Syrus snapped, glaring at him.

"I could not resist!" Rakaia apologized, unable to stop laughing. "I'm sorry!"

Syrus fumed at him, his face turning red with embarrassment, as he went back to his seance. He folded his hands in a prayer-like gesture, and went back to praying to the poster of the Egyptian God.

"I wanna be in Ra Yellow," the short teen said, praying hard to the poster. "Please give me a sign that you'll help!"

As if on cue, a shrill ringing interrupted his concentration, and surprised him greatly.

"Slifer?!" he cried.

He looked around and found that it was just the alarm clock going off, and despite all the noise that had occured in less than five minutes, Jaden was still dead asleep.

"I am so tempted to call over Sega and have her give him a makeover." Rakaia said, glancing at Jaden.

"He'd probably sleep through the end of the world if he could." Syrus commented, rubbing the back of his head.

He went to go and wake their sleeping roommate up, but Jaden's sleep dueling caused him to subconsciously knock Syrus backwards. Syrus felt someone catch him before he fell, and looked up to see Rakaia push him back up on his feet.

"Thanks, Rakaia." he said.

"Anytime, pal." replied Rakaia.

"Why can't he ever be dreaming in Defense Mode whenever we wake him up?"

"Duh, guys, you shouldn't be waking him up at all." Chumley spoke from his bunk.

His sudden statement caused the two other Slifers to look up at him.

"Just think about it, after today's written test we have our field tests." Chumley explained, looking at them. "And it would be totally 'lichious for us if Jaden slept right through it. You guys get what I'm saying?"

_"I do, and I don't like it." _Rakaia thought, facefaulting.

"Chumley, I never get anything that you say." Syrus spoke, frowning.

"Hello, the field test is where they pit class members against each other in a duel," Chumley continued. "And I don't wanna duel the guy who beat Dr. Crowler. So, if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out, get it?"

Syrus glared at him, and called him out thinking this was how he was held back two years. He then shook Jaden's shoulder in a last attempt to wake him up.

"Jaden, get out of bed! We're already late!" he called. "I'll save you a spot! Hurry!"

Rakaia and Chumley watched as the blue-haired teen rushed out of the room, and Rakaia raced out after him.

"Syrus!" he called.

Syrus turned to look back at him, jogging in place, and Rakaia tapped at his forehead, indicating that his roommate should remove his seance gear before going into class. Syrus did so, putting his cards in one pocket, and the headband in the other, then took off again. Rakaia dashed back into his room, to try to wake Jaden up again. Meanwhile, Syrus headed up the dirt path leading to the Academy, and began to mentally cram for the tests.

_"'A Normal Trap can counter a Normal Spell'," _Syrus told himself, mentally._ "'A Quick-Play Spell can beat a Ritual Spell'-"_

He stopped when he tripped and fell onto the ground.

_"A double-knot beats a single-knot..." _he thought, wincing.

A little while after Syrus had left, Jaden headed off to class, as Rakaia had left a good five minutes after Syrus did.

"Boy, that Chumley sure can cook!" said Jaden. "A five course breakfast! Wow!"

He sped up the hill, passing a nearly elderly woman and a van as he did so. Then Jaden stopped in his tracks, and looked back over at the woman. She was dressed in a pink collared shirt, with blue pants and a blue apron, and her long brown hair was braided, laying on her right shoulder. She also wore a pair of glasses similar to Syrus', and a pair of hoop earrrings. The woman seemed to be trying to get the van up the slope and to the school, but was having difficulty doing so.

"To be a gentleman, or to be on time?" the Slifer Red student wondered aloud.

He quickly made up his mind and dashed back to help the lady out by pushing the van from the back.

"Have no fear!" he announced. "Jaden is here!"

"Oh, thank you!" the woman said, happily. "You must be from the Auto Club!"

"Don't let the red jacket fool you. I'm just your average good deed dude."

"Isn't that nice?"

Jaden then noticed that he made the mistake of letting go of the van, which caused it to begin rolling back down the slope. He quickly began helping push again, apologizing quickly.

"What would be nice if I helped you push!" he yelped.

"Thank you!" the woman said again.

"Hey, it's my pleasure! Now I can skip the gym!"

"You're such a sweet boy. I'll remember this."

A longer while later, Jaden hurried into class, and saw the students were deep into their test-taking. Rakaia was already halfway through his work, but Syrus had fallen asleep on his test, mumbling in his sleep.

"...which counters...a Field Spell,..." he spoke, tiredly. "...which counters..."

Jaden walked over to him, smiling, causing Rakaia to look up at him.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam, Syrus." the E-Hero duelist said, grinning.

Syrus immediately woke up, and saw Jaden was right next to him.

"Or maybe next time, sleep would be better than an all-night Slifer seance." the latter finished.

_"Insert wisecrack here, ladies and gentlemen." _Rakaia thought, grinning.

"You're here!" Syrus cheered, quietly.

"You two wanna keep it down?!" snapped Chazz.

Syrus and Jaden looked up to see him rising out of his seat, glaring at them.

"Some of us plan to pass this test!" the Obelisk male griped at them.

"Hey, I always plan on passing!" Jaden defended himself. "It just doesn't always work out that way!"

"Oh, Jaden!"

Jaden froze up, upon hearing his teacher, Prof. Banner, call up to him.

"Why don't you come down here and get your exam?" he announced.

Jaden chuckled embarrassedly, and dashed down the steps to retrieve it.

_"Look at him." _Bastion observed, mentally._ "Tardy. Purile. If only he had applied himself, he could be a great duelist."_

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden." _Alexis thought, as she watched Jaden return to his seat.

Several minutes later, while the other students were still testing, Jaden and Syrus had fallen fast asleep beside each other, snoring loudly. Unknown to them, Dr. Crowler was peering through the door, watching them, and laughing.

"You may be able to dream your way through the written exam, Jaden," he spoke, quietly. "But when your field test starts, believe me, it will be a nightmare!"

He began to laugh maniacally, then stopped, seeing Rakaia stand up to take his test back down to Prof. Banner.

"And you, Rakaia, I've got something special in store for you and that other delinquent as well." Dr. Crowler announced, grinning evilly. "Today, you three will meet your matches."

A little over a half an hour later, Prof. Banner rose from his seat, looking at the students before him.

"Alright, class, the written exam is now over," he announced. "So, please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?!" one student asked.

"Oh, dear."

Most of the students immediately stampeded out of the classroom through the doorways, and down the halls, like they were running for their lives. Prof. Banner and several other students had to leap onto their desks to avoid being ran over, and waited for the dust to settle before getting down.

"High school is dangerous." Alexis commented, heading out the door.

"You're telling me." a male voice spoke.

Alexis looked down to see Matt and Ken facedown on the ground, covered in footprints, with their clothing dirty and torn. It was obvious that they were caught in the student stampede. Alexis knelt down to help them up, and the two elder teens brushed themselves off.

"Why's everyone in such a rush?" asked Ken.

"New rare cards arrived today," explained Alexis. "And it's always first come first serve here."

"Okay, now how come you're not charging around like a rhino on a rampage?"

"Why aren't you going to get some new cards?"

"My deck's just fine the way it is."

Alexis then shot her a skeptical look, and Ken looked away, scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, that was just one loss, man!" she stated, embarrassed. "I'll win next time! No sweat!"

Matt then looked between them, interested.

"Whoa, 'one loss'?" he asked. "Did you two duel?"

"During the Welcome Dinner, Ken challenged me to a duel." replied Alexis. "She put up a great fight, but I pretty much clobbered her with Gllang."

Matt winced upon hearing that, while Ken slowly looked up to glare at Alexis.

"Gee, thanks a lot." she said.

Alexis just smiled sheepishly at her in return. Meanwhile, back with the Slifer trio, Bastion stood beside where they were sitting, and the former was trying to wake them up.

"You two might want to give some serious thought to waking up." he called, shaking Syrus' shoulder.

Syrus woke up with a shout, startling the Ra student, and within seconds, Syrus' mood changed from surprised to depressed.

"I flunked, didn't I?" he asked. "I'm a complete failure."

"Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden commented, lifting his head up.

Rakaia then sat up, stretching his arms and yawning loudly, before looking at Bastion.

"Morning, Bastion." he greeted. "What's Sy going on about now?"

"And where'd everyone go?" asked Syrus.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Bastion answered, calmly. "The new rare cards arrived today, everyone's at the card shack."

Jaden, who was fully awake at this time, stared at him, excitement glowing in his eyes, while Syrus stood there, shocked. Now they were just knowing about this?

"How come no one told us?" he asked.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves." explained Bastion. "To use in the upcoming field tests."

"So why aren't you getting some?"

"Please, one errant card, and my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off."

Rakaia shot him a skeptical glance, while Jaden and Syrus decided to go and get some new cards. The two of them darted out the door, and accidentally stampeded over Matt and Ken in the process. Bastion and Rakaia stepped out of the classroom, joining Alexis in looking at the two teens, laying on the ground, groaning in pain with swirls in place of their eyes.

"High school needs to come with a warning label." commented Alexis.

"Truer words have never been spoken." agreed Rakaia.

"Let's get them to the infirmary." said Bastion.

Meanwhile- Down the halls-

The rest of the student body were on their way to the card shack, and began pounding on the steel door that prevented them from gaining entrance. The sound of many footsteps marching towards them alerted them to the presence of armed military-like men dressed in similar black uniforms approaching them, each armed with a baton. Many of the students looked at them, chanting for the new cards excitedly. Then the soldiers separated into two perfectly aligned rows, and one man dressed in a white military uniform marched down the hall between the rows of black-clad men, with a suitcase in his hand.

"Oh, children!" the man in white called to them. "Lookin' for these?"

He raised the hand holding the suitcase, indicating that he had what they were wanting. The students cheered, pleased that they had finally arrived. The man walked over to them, as the students parted to let him through, and he pulled up the metal door. He looked back at the students once he was on the other side, and smiled.

"Come and get it." he stated.

The door rose up completely, as the card shack opened for business, but to the students' great displeasure, they saw that all that remained in the suitcase was a small white envelope. In short, nobody was a happy camper at the moment. There were no new card packs, they had been completely screwed. Chris emerged from the crowd, confused, as he asked what was on the minds of the students in the shack.

"Hey, where'd they all go?" he asked.

"You know the rules, 'first come, first serve'." the woman in the pink and purple replied.

The man dressed in a black overcoat, and black cap then wagged a finger at the teens.

"And I was first, so I took them all!" he declared.

"Oh, come on!" Conklin complained, outraged. "That's totally bogus!"

"The guy brings up a great point," agreed Ramon. "Even the rich kids here were decent sports about this and waited until class was over to get some new cards!"

"Well, maybe next time, you'll get lucky." the man told them.

He walked off, laughing happily as he did, leaving the outraged students groaning and griping about what just happened.

"Who does that guy think he is?!" demanded Chris. "Students kinda need them so they can be prepared for the field tests later today!"

"Look, what happened, happened," Ramon told his two friends. "Let's just work with what we've got, okay?"

Chris and Kenneth looked at each other, then followed their friend back down the hall to prepare for the exams. Not too long after the group of irritated students left, Jaden and Syrus were heading down to the card shack, unaware of what had happened.

"Come on, Sy! Let's make tracks!" shouted Jaden. "We've gotta get..."

The two stumbled to a halt when heading around the corner leading to the hall going to their destination. It was empty, like a ghost town. It hadn't been that long since the other students got a headstart on them.

"...in line?" Jaden finished, awkwardly.

"Where is everyone?" asked Syrus. "They couldn't have..."

The two teens exchanged panicked looks.

"RUN OUT OF CARDS ALREADY?!" they yelped.

Rakaia, who had decided at the last minute to go join his friends, joined them at last, and looked around.

"Whoa, I've heard of a product selling like hotcakes, but this is ridiculous!" he mused, looking around.

Jaden ignored him, and bolted to the counter, where a woman was standing behind it. The E-Hero duelist called out to her as he and his friends made their way there, asking if there was any cards left.

"You still have some cards left, right?" asked Jaden.

"Of course we have some left." the woman replied.

The Slifers' faces brightened up a little, but the next words to come out of the lady's mouth caused their faces to fall again.

"Just regular packs though." she told them.

She took out one pack, and slid it towards the boys on the counter. Jaden, Rakaia, and Syrus looked down at it, disappointed, but the latter was even more disappointed.

"I'm done for!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed, sadly. "I slept through my written test, now I'm gonna flunk my duel test 'cause I can't upgrade my deck!"

"So take the pack, Syrus." Jaden offered.

Syrus was taken aback by this kind gesture.

"Really?" he asked. "You'd give me the last pack that they have?"

"It's cool." replied Jaden.

"But what about you? You slept through the written test too. I mean, what if-"

Jaden's expression turned confused as Syrus continued.

"'What if' what?" he asked.

"You fail?" Syrus finished.

"No way, Sy! I may flunk now and then, but I never fail."

That didn't make Syrus lighten up any, and Rakaia took note of this, turning to face his more enthusiastic friend. He placed both of his hands on Jaden's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Dude, tone it down on the cheerfulness." the dragon duelist pleaded with his friend. "For the sake of Little Boy Blue here at least."

Jaden just grinned in response, while Syrus raised his eyebrows at Rakaia, as if to say "Really?".

"Yoo-hoo!" a new female voice called. "Auto Club!"

The boys turned their heads to look at the second woman who joined the first one behind the counter. Jaden recognized her immediately.

"Oh, hey!" he greeted. "You work here, too?"

"Oh, no, I don't work here. I own here." the woman explained. "Cool, huh?"

"Nah, that's not cool! That's totally sweet!"

Syrus looked between them, confused now, and asked Jaden how he knew the woman.

"I think it was the carburetor." Jaden replied, smiling. "These are my pals, Syrus and Rakaia. And I'm Jaden."

"Well, you kids can call me Ms. Dorothy," the second woman greeted. "This is my co-worker here, Sadie. I've heard quite a lot about you three, and I'm very impressed with the rumors I've been hearing."

This earned a embarrassed chuckle from the trio of Slifer males, then Ms. Dorothy got down to business.

"Here, I have something for you!" she said, facing Jaden.

Jaden looked at her, confused, as did Rakaia and Syrus. Sadie even stared when she noticed Ms. Dorothy was laughing.

"Just call it a 'thank you' for helping me." Ms. Dorothy explained, smiling.

Elsewhere in the School-

"...then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards!" Topher exclaimed.

He had just finished telling Chazz why he and Conklin had returned empty-handed, much to their leader's disappointment. Conklin even found himself apologizing for their failure, and then Chazz finally spoke.

"You know what's sorry?" he asked. "You guys, that's what!"

He then turned to face them, irritated that he now had no new cards for himself.

"But that doesn't matter, 'cause not one duelist here can beat me, no matter what card he has!" the Obelisk Elitist announced.

"Unless that duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." a new voice spoke.

The voice caused the three Obelisks to turn towards the staircase.

"Who's there?!" demanded Chazz.

At the top of the staircase stood a tall, thin man dressed in a black overcoat and a black military hat. He smiled down at Chazz, while Topher and Conklin stared at the man, as though he looked familiar.

"Someone who suspects you despise Jaden as much as I do." the man stated.

Then it hit Topher.

"That's the sticky fingers who took the rare cards!" he shouted.

"'Cards'? What cards?" the man asked, feigning innocence. "Oh, you mean these cards?!"

He opened his jacket, in a motion like he was about to flash someone, and inside his jacket were several cards pinned to the inside of it. The three boys stared in surprise, and Conklin subconsciously took a step forward.

"Whoa, now that's style!" he commented.

"Talk about having a card up your sleeve!" agreed Topher.

The tall man then began to chuckle, causing the three students to now appear confused.

"What's the matter, Chazz?" he asked. "Don't recognize me? How about now?!"

He tore off his coat and hat, revealing himself to be...

"Crowler!" the Obelisk students gasped.

Indeed it was Dr. Crowler, head of the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm. He was the one who swiped all of the new cards at the card shack.

"You know, you look better all covered up." declared Chazz.

The statement caused the teacher to fall over for a brief moment in shock, then he quickly got back up.

"Yes, well, I have a plan that'll make us all look better," Dr. Crowler explained, smugly. "And make Jaden Yuki look like the cut-rate duelist he truly is. I want you to be his opponent on his field test, and to use these rare cards to beat him."

As much as Chazz liked the idea to clobber Jaden in a duel, he reminded his professor that they were in different dorms and could not duel each other. The officials would not let them duel. However, the Ancient Gear duelist explained that he was the official in charge of pairing up the opponents for the field tests, meaning he'd make it happen.

"You just make sure that you use all these rare cards to put Jaden in his place in front of the entire Academy!" Dr. Crowler told Chazz.

"Sounds like fun," stated Chazz. "You've got yourself a duel."

"Now that's the attitude!"

Dr. Crowler then walked down towards his student and gave him the cards, and went on his way, until he stopped a few feet from where his three Obelisk students were standing.

"Oh, and boys, would you happen to know where Mr. Casimir is?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, he's working on his deck back in the library." replied Conklin. "Why do you ask?"

"Just setting up a couple more duels. He was all that was left, him and Ms. Renea."

Later that day- Gymnasium-

The students all reported to the gymnasium, where they'd be taking their field tests, and a small group of students would be dueling at a time. The other students waited in the bleachers, observing the duels while they waited for their turn. On the ground level, Rakaia was making his way onto the field, looking from one side to the other, looking for his opponent.

"Okay, where is this lady supposed to be?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey!" a voice called out to him.

Rakaia looked up to see a tall girl with long brown hair tied in pigtails and golden brown eyes looking at him. She wore a Slifer Red blazer, similar to his own jacket, but was open, revealing a blue shirt underneath it, a red skirt, which reached down below her kneecaps, and purple sneakers with blue shoelaces.

"Are you Rose Renea?" asked Rakaia.

"That'd be me, shorty." replied Rose. "I understand you specialize in dragons, right?"

Rakaia nodded, smiling proudly.

"That's unfortunate, as I wield a deck that can wipe the floor with their scaly butts." the girl stated.

Rakaia's smile faded away, quickly, as his opponent grinned at him.

"Oh, are you so sure now?!" he demanded, fuming.

"I know I can kick your can, small fry." Rose replied, calmly. "Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>So Rakaia is the first to duel, but who is the one called "Casimir" set up to duel against? And will Chazz succeed in defeating Jaden in their rematch? All will be revealed soon. In the next chapter, Rakaia faces off against a duelist who might prove to be a tough challenge for him. Please review after reading!<p>

OCs can still be submitted, but two slots are all that's left. No more characters being related to other main characters, though. If you'd like, leave the bio and information of your OC in your review if you'd like.

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.

New Disclaimer- Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985


	9. Rakaia's New Rival

Ch.9- Rakaia's New Rival-

Up in the bleachers, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Matt watched as Rakaia finally approached his opponent, and Bastion's eyes narrowed upon seeing Rose.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus.

"You mean you don't know her? She does live in your dorm also."

The look that Syrus gave him told Bastion that he didn't know.

"Who is she?" asked Matt.

"That's Rose Renea, a transfer student from a top-ranked school called the Pendragon Institute." explained Bastion. "She was their top student, but transferred out sometime later."

"Why?" asked Syrus.

"That's something you'll have to ask her."

The three of them returned their attention to the duelists back down on the field. Rakaia and Rose had already activated their dueldisks, and drew their hands, now for the matter of deciding who was going first.

"Time to go to work!" Rose announced, drawing her card. "And to start, I activate my Spell card, Foolish Burial!"

"You're sending a monster to their death so soon?" asked Rakaia.

"For the moment."

Rose took a monster from her deck, and placed it and her used Spell in the Graveyard slot, then looked back at her hand. She took a few cards from it, then placed them each in a separate Spell and Trap Card slot on her dueldisk.

"Next up, I set three cards facedown, and that'll do it for me." she continued. "Now, show me what you've got, Smokestack."

Rakaia fumed from the snark, and drew his card. He observed the cards in his hand, and smiled.

_"Talk about a streak of excellent luck!"_ he thought. _"I'll beat this chick in one turn!"_

"Okay, you want to see what I've got?" asked Rakaia. "Here it comes! Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode!"

A man dressed in a gold and purple armor appeared onto the field, with his purple cape flowing in the wind. His armor resembled that of a dragon's skeleton, complete with a helmet styled to look like a dragon's head, and his boots resembling dragon feet. This monster had 1200 ATK pts..

"Next, I activate the Spell card Flute of the Summoning Dragon," Rakaia went on, holding up another card. "It doesn't work unless I have him on the field, and with it, I can bring out two Dragon-type monsters from my hand."

A golden flute, with the end shaped like a dragon's head, appeared in a golden light, and the Lord of D. grabbed it in one hand. The monster blew into it, and a second later, two cards in Rakaia's hand became enveloped in a bright yellow light, which shot out onto the field. They formed two different shapes, one a huge bipedal dragon with wings, the other a turtle-like dragon with a beak-like mouth, two arms and a tail, and smaller wings than the other monster. When the light faded, the dragons forms became fully revealed. One was a massive black dragon with red eyes, armed with 2400 ATK pts.. The other was a meteorite with a dark grayish-purple dragon's head sticking out of one end, one clawed arm sticking out of either side of it, a small tail sticking out the back, and two small black wings poking out of the top. This dragon was equipped with 1800 ATK pts..

"Is that all you got, Small Fry?" asked Rose. "I've met handbags scarier than that."

The two dragons on her opponent's side of the field fumed angrily at the insult. Back up in the bleachers, Alexis, Ken, Sega, and Hailey stood near the railing, watching the second year Slifer trashtalk.

"Come on, Lizard Boy," Sega called to Rakaia. "Show her what you've got!"

Ken and Alexis turned to her, with raised eyebrows.

"'Lizard Boy'?" repeated Alexis.

"He doesn't mind it when I make cracks towards him." Sega defended herself.

"Right." muttered Ken.

Back down below, Rakaia was preparing for his next move, but it would have to wait.

"Before I let you unleash your, ah, walking purses attack, I activate a Trap card!" Rose spoke, facing him. "The Pitch Black Power Stone Trap!"

The middle facedown card in front of her flipped face up, and the audience watches as three little spheres shot out of the card, then began rotating around a medium-sized black ball. The black sphere contained a pyramid-like object which floated upside down, and was covered in mystical markings.

"What are those?" asked Rakaia.

"Spell Counters, don't worry, they won't be used to hurt your monsters or your life points," explained Rose. "I'm using them for something else."

Up in with the Obelisk girls, Alexis' eyes widened in shock. She knew what she was going to do with them.

"Wait, I know this combo!" she gasped.

"And from the sound of it, Rakaia's in trouble." said Ken.

"In a manner of speaking."

Down below, Rakaia had declared an attack on his opponent.

"Meteor Dragon, go get her!" he shouted. "Comet Tackle!"

The purple dragon flew into the air and charged at Rose at high speed, but it's attack would never reach her.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Meiyo!" said Rose. "I activate my Miracle Restoring Trap!"

The field began to be enveloped in a fog, and a pedestal began to rise up from the center of Rose's field, with the black sphere on top of it. The two Counters were absorbed into the sphere which began to glow even brighter than before.

"This Trap allows me to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard by vanquishing two of my Spell Counters." Rose stated, as she took a card from her Graveyard. "And I choose the one I sent there on my turn."

"Bring it on." challenged Rakaia. "I can take anything you can throw at me."

This caused Rose to smile, as she placed the card she brought back on her dueldisk. Rakaia's jaw dropped upon seeing a tall figure dressed in purple, silver, and gold trimmed medieval armor appear onto the field, armed with a massive sword. This monster had 2600 ATK pts..

"I had to say 'anything'..." griped Rakaia.

Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden watched the duel from above, amazed at the monster Rose had just played.

"That's Buster Blader." gasped Syrus.

"The enemy of all Dragons," Bastion added, staring down at the monster. "And since your friend uses them more than any other type, that spells trouble for him, because the Buster Blader gets 500 ATK pts. for each Dragon on his field and in the card graveyard."

Rakaia called for his Meteor Dragon to cancel his attack, and moved onto his second Main Phase. He looked at the cards in his hand, there wasn't anything there that could kill the Buster Blader for the moment. Also, to make matters worse, he couldn't change his Lord of D. to Defense Mode in order to protect his life points, and that'd mean he was open to taking a big hit.

"Any day now, Smokestack!" Rose called to him.

Rakaia slowly looked up to glare at her, irritated.

_"Okay, you know what, chick?"_ he thought. _"Eat Spell card!"_

He took one card out from his hand and slid it in a Spell and Trap Card slot on his dueldisk.

"I activate my Inferno Fire Blast!" said Rakaia. "With this, I can inflict 2400 pts. of damage to you as long as there's a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field! And I've got one right here!"

The dark dragon growled ferociously at Rose and the Buster Blader, then opened his mouth, charging up his attack.

"Red Eyes, show her why you shouldn't rile a dragon!" commanded Rakaia. "Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon reared it's head back a little, then thrust it forward, releasing a massive fireball. It sailed over to Rose's side of the field and collided with her. Rose raised an arm to shield herself as it hit, and watched as the attack took 2400 of her points, leaving her with 1600 remaining.

"I think you've suffered enough for now." said Rakaia.

"You want to play, Small Fry?" asked Rose. "Then fine!"

She drew a card from her deck, then smiled.

"I discard a card from my hand, in order to equip this to my monster!" the Slifer female called.

She put the card she drew in her graveyard slot, then placed another card in her dueldisk. A pair of swords, smaller than Buster Blader's own sword, appeared in each of the Buster Blader's hands, as his old one vanished.

_"That's the Twin Swords of Flashing Light!" _Bastion thought, his eyebrows furrowing. _"She can attack twice with the Blader now! A very interesting combo, since while it takes away 500 of the equipped monster's ATK pts., Buster Blader will still gain 500 for each Dragon Rakaia has in his graveyard and on his field. With two, and minus the 500 that the Swords of Flashing Light takes away, that's 3100 total."_

"This is bad." Rakaia muttered, glaring at Rose's monster.

"Oh, and it's about to get a lot worse too." Rose spoke, holding up another card. "I use my Change of Heart, and I'll use it to take your Lord of Dragons."

Lord of D.'s eyes flashed red, and warped over to Rose's side of the field beside Buster Blader. Rakaia gulped, agreeing that this was going to get even worse.

"Now, Buster Blader, let's slay some dragons!" ordered Rose. "Double Dragon Sword Attack!"

The Buster Blader raced forward, and slashed away at the two dragons on his enemy's side of the field. Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon gave a roar of agony before exploding into minuscule little pixels, and depleting almost half of their master's points, leaving him with 2200.

"Now, Lord of Dragons, attack Rakaia directly!" shouted Rose.

Lord of D. immediately flew forward and kicked at his former owner, taking 1200 of his points. Rakaia winced from the attack, and shook it off. He now only had 1000 points left. Up in the box where the teachers were observing the Field Duels, Dr. Crowler was giggling madly.

_"Well done, Rose! Well done!" _he cheered inwardly. _"You've almost got him beat, just need to get one more attack in, and you've beaten that Slifer Slacker!"_

Elsewhere in the room, Chazz, Topher, and Conklin were observing the duel, and Chazz was smiling down at Rose. While she was a Slifer Red herself, Rose actually proved she was a brilliant duelist the way she was taking apart Rakaia's forces. She brought out the Buster Blader with a neat combo, and managed to wipe his field clean while nearly taking out all of his life points with it. Rose was really starting to impress him. Several feet away from them, Alexis, Ken, Sega, and Hailey were hoping Rakaia would find a way to turn this duel around.

"Geez, how unlucky can ya get?" asked Sega.

_"I know, kinda weird how he gets the one opponent here who..."_ Ken wondered to herself.

Then her thoughts were cut off, as something clicked. It was weird, Rakaia was dueling someone who was ultimately ready to take on his deck. Was this a coincidence? She pushed the thought aside, thinking it was nothing. Meanwhile, her friends from Slifer a few ways from where she was standing, Syrus noticed that Jaden wasn't worried for their friend.

"Jay, what's that look about?" he asked.

"I've got a feeling Rakaia's going to strike back even harder next turn." replied Jaden. "He just needs to bring out the right card."

"But it wouldn't matter how many Dragons he brings out, that Buster Blader will just keep getting stronger."

"There is one card that can change all that."

Syrus and Bastion could only stare at him, confused. Back on the field, Rakaia took a deep breath, and exhaled, trying to regain his composure.

_"Just keep cool." _he thought. _"You can beat her."_

"Before I end my turn, Rakaia, I think I'll activate my last Trap card now," said Rose. "My Destruct Potion!"

The last card on her field flipped up, and Lord of D. was sucked into the card, then exploded into millions of little pixels.

"I can destroy a monster on my side of the field, and gain life points equal to it's ATK strength." explained Rose. "And thanks to your Lord of Dragons, that's 1200 big ones."

Her life points went up to 2800, and Rakaia growled, knowing he was now completely defenseless. It was his turn now, and he needed to find a way to turn the tables on his girl. Rakaia looked down at his hand, all he had was his Spell Economics Spell card. It was useless in this situation, as it was only able to stop him from paying life points to play a Spell card.

_"This is it, Rakaia."_ the dragon duelist thought, placing his hand on his deck. _"Make it count!"_

"Here goes!" he shouted.

He drew his card, shutting his eyes tightly as he did so, then slowly cracked an eye open to look at what he drew. Both eyes flew open upon seeing what he drew. This was exactly what he needed.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rakaia. "Exactly what I needed!"

Up above in the bleachers, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion smirked upon hearing the shout.

"Give it to her, buddy!" cheered Jaden.

Rakaia grinned at Rose, and placed his new card onto his dueldisk.

"I activate my Dragon's Mirror!" he announced. "With this, I can remove monsters from my field or graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Dragon monster!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon then appeared onto the field in a flash of red and blue light, then the two flew into the air, circling around one another before merging into a great purple light.

"I fuse my Meteor Dragon and my Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to bring out the Meteor Black Dragon!" shouted Rakaia.

The light faded as the new dragon touched down on to Rakaia's side of the field. It was a massive, bipedal, purple and orange beast with scarlet markings al over it's body. It's wings were huge and thin, resembling the blades of a scythe. This monster had 3500 ATK pts.. Rose's eyes widened a bit in shock, now this beast was stronger than her Buster Blader, especially since Rakaia removed the other two dragons from the game. The lack of Dragon-types decreased the Blader's ATK down to 2600, making him weaker than Rakaia's giant monster.

"Attack, now!" ordered Rakaia. "Dark Meteor Incineration!"

The Meteor Black Dragon opened it's mouth and fired a single massive fireball at Rose's Buster Blader. The Warrior-type monster gave a weak cry of defeat, as it was destroyed, by the attack. Rose grimaced from the aftereffect of the blast, and watched as her life points dropped down to 1900.

"That'll do for now." said Rakaia. "Next turn, I'm taking you down."

"That's what you think, Small Fry!" Rose said, drawing her card. "Because I've got something that'll put a wrench in your plans!"

She placed a card on her dueldisk, and a small thin sorcerer holding a purple and golden mirror in front of it's face appeared onto the field.

"Aw, great." groaned Rakaia. "A Copycat."

"So you know what it's capable of doing then." said Rose.

The sorcerer aimed it's mirror at the large dragon standing before it and it began to glow. The Copycat's ATK then became 3500 also, matching that of the Meteor Black Dragon.

"Unless you want to lose the only defense you've got, you won't attack." Rose warned her opponent.

Rakaia glared at her, knowing she was right. He was in a very tight spot, and this draw could very well be his last. With that thought, he looked back down at his deck. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead, past the side of his nose, and down his chin. Uttering a soft, quick prayer, he drew his card to kick off his final turn. Then he looked at it, and smiled.

"Thank you, Powers That Be!" he cried, happily. "Rose, it looks like this duel's about to come to a close!"

Rose looked up at him, confused by what he meant. Up in the room where the staff were, Dr. Crowler pressed his face against the glass, also wondering what Rakaia meant by that, as were the other students. Rakaia then placed a card in his dueldisk, and a Spell card appeared on the field beside the Meteor Black Dragon.

"First, I play Spell Economics!" he said. "This prevents me from paying life points to activate a Spell card! Like this one for instance!"

He held up another card, and Rose's eyes widened in horror upon seeing it.

"Dimensional Fusion?!" she gasped.

"That's right, and it allows us to Special Summon monsters that are removed from play, and I've got two of them!" stated Rakaia. "Come back, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon!"

The two Dragons returned onto the field in a massive whirlwind, roaring happily at being brought back to the playing field. Rakaia's face broke into a grin at seeing Rose looking very worried.

"Meteor Black Dragon, take out her Copycat!" he ordered. "Dark Meteor Incineration!"

The massive dragon fired another fireball at the smaller monster, and destroyed it. However, a light purple beam of light shot out from the fallen Spellcaster's mirror and struck the dragon, destroying it also. Rose gasped, realizing she now had a nearly empty field, with no monsters and no cards to save her, while Rakaia had two monsters that could still attack her.

"Red Eyes, finish the duel and finish off Rose's life points!" Rakaia shouted, thrusting his hand forward. "Inferno Fire Blast attack!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon opened it's mouth, generating another fireball, and shot it at Rose, depleting the rest of her life points. The crowd exploded into cheers, mostly coming from friends of the first year Slifer, as the cards and monsters disappeared from the field, and the two duelists' dueldisks deactivated. Rakaia walked over to Rose, and smiled, as he held out a hand to offer a handshake.

"Good game." he said.

Rose smiled back, and took it, shaking it eagerly.

"You do realize I'll be wanting a rematch, right?" she asked.

"Looking forward to it." replied Rakaia.

Up in the room where Dr. Crowler was standing, watching the duels, he was fuming at the sight of Rakaia winning his duel.

_"Curses! That's one strike!" _he thought, growling furiously. _"Oh, well, I'll get him next time. There's still Jaden and Ken left to take down, and their duels should be beginning soon."_

Speaking of Ken, she and Alexis watched as Sega and Hailey were cheering their friend's victory.

"Man, are all the duels going to be like that?" asked Ken.

"What's the matter, Ken?" Chazz's voice asked.

The four girls turned to see Chazz standing a few feet away from them, with his two cronies flanking either side of him.

"You aren't afraid, are you?" Chazz taunted her.

Ken made to charge at him, but Alexis wisely grabbed the back of her collar, halting her.

"I fear nothing!" the Meganite duelist declared. "Except needles, and cheerleaders. They're evil."

This caused the other three girls with her to slowly turn to stare at her.

"What's so evil about a cheerleader?" asked Hailey.

"I don't trust the way they cheer." Ken explained, in a matter-of-factly tone. "They could be plotting to take over the world."

"...Ken, has Bella been giving you coffee with Monster in it again?" asked Alexis.

"Not lately, no."

* * *

><p>Rakaia's duel is completed, and he has won it. But Jaden and Ken aren't out of the clear yet, and the latter's duel is next. Find out what'll happen in the next chapter. In case I don't update by then: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, and insert all other positive holiday greetings here!<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu, and finally Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.

Side Note: For all those who have heard of, or played Dragon Quest, anyone get the "Small Fry" crack?


	10. Honor Code

Ch.10- Honor Code-

Rakaia and Rose headed back up to the bleachers, and walked over to where Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were standing, and the trio turned to them.

"That was a great duel, guys!" said Jaden. "You two really rocked!"

"Thanks, Jay." Rakaia thanked him, grinning sheepishly.

Rose however stared at the E-Hero duelist for a moment, then she cracked an excited grin.

"Well, well, Jaden Yuki." she stated, laughing. "The rumors were true after all."

Jaden looked up at her, and smiled.

"How's it hanging, Rose?" he asked.

Bastion, Rakaia, Matt, and Syrus looked between the two Slifers, confused.

"Huh? What...?" Syrus began.

"Jaden took part in a tournament I was in a few years back." explained Rose. "Every tournament I was in, he was in it, and he always took first place."

Matt, Rakaia, and Syrus' jaws dropped, and they quickly turned to stare at Jaden. Jaden however, acted like it was no big deal, but then noticed their surprised staring.

"What?" he asked.

That was when Matt walked over to Rakaia's side, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Where did you go?" asked Syrus.

"Watching a duel is thirsty work."

The P.A. system then came on, and Dr. Crowler's voice became heard over the speakers.

"Attention, please! Now that all of the test-takers of group C have finished with their field duels, would all students of group D please come on down for their test?" he called.

From the size of the smile growing on Jaden's face, it appeared that he was up now.

"Here I go!" the Slifer Red student said, pounding one fist in his free hand.

With that, he marched off to the arena, and his friends looked back out to the field to watch. As Jaden descended down to the floor level, he came across Ken, who was strapping on her dueldisk.

"Hey, Ken!" he greeted.

"Jaden, you're up, too?" asked Ken.

"Yeah! Good luck, pal!"

"Same to you, dude."

The two of them high-fived each other, and re-entered the gymnasium through the ground-level's doorway. Several of the test-takers had already begun pouring in and started dueling, but the two of them didn't know where their opponents were.

"So, who are you dueling?" asked Jaden.

"Don't know who he is," replied Ken. "But Chazz and his buddies seem to know him."

"I think we're the only two who doesn't even know the names of who we're dueling."

"Well, no matter who it is, let's agree to give it our best."

The two teens stopped upon seeing Dr. Crowler walking towards them, and knew straightaway that he was wanting to talk to them the way he was looking at them.

"Just the two I wanted to see." he said, smiling. "Ms. Williamson, your opponent is ready, but Mr. Yuki, you'll have to wait a bit. There's been a change in plans."

Jaden looked at him, confused, then watched as his friend just gave a shrug, and walked to where she was instructed to be. The former was told to just stand at the field spot where he was to be dueling, which was right next to where Ken's duel was supposed to be. A boy taller than Jaden stood on the field to his left, and he was an Obelisk Blue student. This boy had dark brown hair that was neatly combed forward, and light brown eyes, and he wore an Obelisk Blue uniform similar to that of Chazz's outfit, but with blue jeans and black dress shoes. He looked like a polite, and well-liked model student.

"Hey, Ken, I found your opponent." Jaden called out to his friend.

"I'll give you a Scooby Snack later." Ken responded, with a lazy wave of her hand.

She entered the field, and stared down her opponent.

"You must be the dude Chazz was going on about." she said, looking him up and down. "Hope you like tackling someone armed with giant robots."

"They don't look so tough." the boy told her.

Up in the bleachers, Alexis and the other girls, now joined by Chazz, Topher, and Conklin were watching them, waiting for the duel to begin. By this time, Chris, Ramon, and Kenneth and the other girls had joined them.

"Hey, Bella!" Ramon greeted, cheerfully. "Where's Ken-One?"

Bella turned to them, replying to his question by pointing down at the field. The three boys quickly went to join them, and sure enough, Ken was beginning her duel with the mystery boy.

"Who's he?" asked Will.

"That's Tony Casimir, he was one of the top duelists back in our prep school, and now one of the top students here." replied Conklin. "He's never lost a duel since he began attending the Academy."

"Tony will own your buddy so badly she'll never show her face in this school again." added Topher.

The two began laughing loudly at the thought of it happening, only for Bella to glare at them.

"Bet she can win!" she declared.

"What makes you so sure that she can?" asked Chazz. "I've heard of her recent loss to Alexis, taken down by her own Meganite."

"My sister will win because she is an unpredictable knucklehead!"

Back down on the floor level, Ken buried her face in the inside part of her left elbow, and sneezed loudly.

_"Alright, who's talkin' about me this time?!"_ she wondered, shaking her head.

She shook the thoughts from her head, as she activated her dueldisk, and faced Tony, who had already activated his dueldisk. The duel began and they drew their hands.

"Allow me to kick things off," Ken said, drawing her card. "Volgara Laborer in Attack Mode!"

A giant thin mechanical extraterrestrial rose up onto the field, glaring down at Tony. It was a green and brown creature with spiked shoulder pads, two metallic wing-like accessories on the back, and it's hands resembled pincers. This monster had 1000 ATK pts.. Jaden stared up at the monster in awe, smiling excitedly.

"So that's a Volgara." he breathed.

"Pretty cool, huh, Jay?" Ken asked, noticing his excited look.

"It's sweet, that's what it is!"

"Can we get on with this?!" Tony asked, bored.

Ken rolled her eyes at him, feeling rather annoyed. Then she took another card from her hand and placed it in one of her Spell and Trap Card slots in her dueldisk.

"You're as impatient as my mother, you know that?" she snapped. "I'll set this card and let you go."

"Finally, I haven't got all day you know." Tony told her.

He drew his card and smiled, then took another card from his hand.

"I'll set a monster in Defense Mode, and end my turn there." he said, placing a card on his dueldisk.

A hologram of a Duel Monsters card appeared on the field in front of Tony in a sideways position, with it's back facing up. Ken shot her opponent an annoyed look and shook her head, as she drew her card.

"All that impatience just for that?" she muttered. "Good grief, dude."

Ken looked at the card she drew, which was Gllang the Castlekeep Meganite. She quickly re-checked her hand, and grinned. Then she slipped a card in her dueldisk, and a familiar Spell card appeared onto the field.

"I activate the Spell Meganite's Rising, and as long as this remains face-up on the field, I can remove three monsters in my graveyard or hand to bring out a Meganite." she explained. "And I've got a Meganite right here, with three monsters in my hand ready to remove!"

Three of the cards in her hand glowed intensely for a moment before vanishing, then Ken slapped the remaining card down on her dueldisk. Then large brown tank crashed down onto the field next to Volgara Laborer. The girls back in the bleachers, along with Ramon, Kenneth, and Chris, smiled when they saw this.

"Gllang the Castlekeep, engage Vertical Mode and prepare for combat!" commanded Ken.

Gllang gave a low hum and transformed from his vehicular Fortress Mode into his robotic Vertical Mode. He looked down at the Volgara giant beside him, and the two got into a fighting stance as they stared down Tony and his set monster.

"That is a big robot." said Jaden.

"He doesn't look like much." commented Tony.

"You might change your tune when he clobbers you!" Ken declared, thrusting her right fist forward. "But we'll start off with Volgara Laborer! Attack with Genocide Blast!"

The Volgara giant gave a roar and aimed it's left pincer at it's enemy's set card, and fired a scarlet blast of energy that plowed through the card, obliterating it. Ken smirked, and prepared to call Gllang into battle, but stopped when a jar-like object levitated off of the ground in the smoke, with an icy blue light shining from the opening of it. The smoke cleared, revealing the monster to be a Cyber Jar.

"Oh, crap." muttered Ken.

The Cyber Jar exploded as it released a blue laser blast that struck the two machine monsters on Ken's side of the field, destroying them. It created a gust of wind that caused Ken and Jaden to raise their arms to shield themselves from the effects of the blast.

"Now that the field's been cleared, we now get to draw five cards," Tony explained, as the gust settled. "Any monster level 4 and below, we can bring out onto the field."

The two duelists drew five cards from their deck, and examined them.

"I've got the Volgara Drill Laborer!" Ken stated, holding up one card. "And I'll play him in Attack Mode!"

A large robot resembling the Volgara Laborer appeared onto the field, but now instead of pincers, this version of the Laborer had drills attached to it's arms. This monster had 1600 ATK pts..

"Biofalcon in Attack Mode, and Stealth Bird in Defense Mode!" called Tony.

A mechanical falcon with a wind engine-like device on it's back appeared onto the field, with 1700 ATK pts, while an invisible bird appeared for a brief moment, then disappeared in a golden glow, and the back of it's card appeared onto the field. Ken reexamined her hand, and looked back at her Volgara monster.

_"The Drill Laborer has 1600 ATK pts., not strong enough to tangle with either of those monsters."_ she thought. _"Guess I'll have to bring out another big gun next chance I get."_

"I'll set three cards facedown, and end my turn." she announced, placing three cards into each of her Spell and Trap Card slots.

Tony then made to draw his card, and when doing so, he touched the edge of his sleeve. While doing that, he snuck a quick, casual glance at Ken, who was looking from her hand to her dueldisk, as if trying to work up a plan.

_"I'm going to defeat you, you little geek."_ Tony thought, smiling. _"With the help of your own monster."_

Tony drew his card, and his smile widened. Meanwhile, Jaden heard a familiar cry coming from his deck, and took it out to look at the Winged Kuriboh card.

_"'Cheating'?" _he repeated, mentally. _"What do you mean 'cheating'?"_

The furry little monster hooted again, and Jaden looked over at Tony's hand, and saw him examining the card he had just drawn. At the same time though, Tony was casually fixing his sleeve, Then something caught his eye. Upon squinting at his sleeve, he realized that there were cards hidden in his sleeve. He could see at least one card poking out a little above his wrist.

_"Sharp eye for a fluffy monster, Kuriboh!" _Jaden complimented his monster inwardly. _"Tony _is _cheating!"_

"Pay attention, Kenny girl, because this is where things are going to get interesting!" announced Tony. "I activate my Autonomous Action Unit, it's an Equip Spell that allows me to resurrect monsters from the graveyard by paying 1500 pts.."

"Okay, you have fun with that." said Ken.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one little detail, it has to be from _your _grave, meaning I can take one of your monsters. And I can't think of any better monster than your precious Gllang the Castlekeep!"

The graveyard slot in Ken's dueldisk glowed brightly, and a ray of purple light shot out of it. Ken, Jaden, and the rest of the audience watched in shock as Gllang emerged onto Tony's side of the field.

_"This Meganite-jacking crap is getting really old!"_ Ken ranted inwardly.

"I sacrifice your Meganite, in order to bring out my most powerful beast!" shouted Tony. "Prepare to meet your doom, Ken! For I summon the Tyrant Neptune!"

A surge of energy shot out from the ground where Gllang was standing, and he disappeared in a shower of pixels and a new, massive creature stood in his place. A green, four-legged, two-armed reptilian monster clad in silver armor, and armed with a deadly scythe clad in it's two claws. It's head resembled a dragon's, but was mostly shrouded in shadow, except for the right eye which seemed to glow. This monster had no ATK or DEF pts.. Ken stared at it for a while longer, until her face fell.

"I...fail to see the awesomeness of this card." she spoke.

Up in the bleachers, the audience was staring down at the duel, watching it intensely. Alexis' eyes narrowed as she gazed at the new monster Tony had played.

"I've heard tell about this card, it's supposed to be really powerful." she commented. "The Tyrant Neptune is a level 10 monster that can be brought out by Tributing one monster."

"And?" Sega pressed on.

"The Tyrant Neptune gains ATK and DEF equal to whoever was sacrificed to summon him."

The others stared at her, shocked, for a moment, before slowly looking back towards the duel. The Tyrant Neptune's ATK and DEF indeed shot up to 2200 and 3000 respectively, the same as Gllang's.

_"In the words of Hunter the Road Rover*****: 'I would not have predicted this.'"_ Ken thought, staring up at the monster.

"And since we're all in a hurry, Ken, I'll decimate your life points quickly." Tony told her. "Go, Neptune, and destroy her Volgara!"

The giant reptile monster raised the scythe over it's head, and slashed towards the Volgara monster.

"Whoa, hit the brakes, amigo," Ken stated, pressing a button on her dueldisk. "My Drill Laborer's not biting the dust yet! I play my Trap, Phantom Defense Mechanism! With this, I can negate the attack of one monster on the field!"

The Volgara disappeared briefly by warping into the air, out of sight, just as the blade of the scythe drew extremely close to hitting it. The sight of this shocked the audience even more.

"Where did it go?!" screeched Dr. Crowler.

"That's how the Phantom Defense Mechanism works in the video game." Bella explained to her friends. "Just wait, he'll be back."

True to her word, she and her friends watched as Volgara Drill Laborer warped behind the Tyrant Neptune. The two monsters then returned back to their respective sides of the field.

"That won't save you for long, you punk!" said Tony. "Biofalcon can still destroy that stupid toy robot of yours!"

Biofalcon gave a cry and flew into the air, then glided at the Volgara monster, and tore through him with it's claws, destroying it. Ken raised her arms to shield herself from the blast as it took out 100 of her life points, leaving her at 3900.

"Haha! Still in the game, baby!" cheered Ken.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Tony.

Ken didn't know what he was talking about, there were only two monsters in Attack Mode, and one set monster.

"Please, all you've got is Godzilla and Cyber Tweety there, and your Stealth Bird is-" she started.

Then she remembered what the Stealth Bird could do.

"Crap." she grumbled to herself.

The set card flipped face up, and a huge, light brown bird appeared briefly before disappearing into thin air. Ken then felt a strong blow to her torso, and the air leaving her chest, as her life points dropped by 1000, leaving her with 2900. The bird reappeared onto the field, before the card set again.

"Great Gibson Guitars, that's one tough bird." muttered Ken.

"It's your move." her opponent taunted her, as he set two cards in his Spell and Trap card slots.

"Alright! Time to roll!"

Ken drew her card, and looked at it, then pressed a button on her dueldisk, causing one of her facedowns to flip face-up. It was the Pot of Greed Spell card.

"I activate one of my facedowns, my Pot of Greed, and this allows me to draw two cards!" the Meganite duelist said.

She drew two cards, shattering the creepy green pot, and looked at them. Then she pressed a button, opening her Field Spell slot in her dueldisk.

"Next, I activate the Meganite's Battlefield Field Spell!" Ken continued, placing a card inside it. "With this, it'll be easier to bring out my Meganites."

The field changed to a city-like area, with a massive storm cloud hanging overhead. Ken looked back at her hand, and picked out another card.

"Next, I activate it's awesome effect, I can return three monsters that have been removed from play back to my graveyard, but they won't be staying for long, because I've got another Meganite in my hand ready to play!" she explained. "Introducing Meganite number two, the fastest of the team!"

She placed a card down on the center Monster card slot of her dueldisk, and a giant blue and white jet appeared onto the field.

"Air Dominator Laguiole, engage Vertical Mode!" commanded Ken. "It's time for battle!"

The jet gave a soft, mechanical hum and began to transform. The bottom part of the jet, which appeared to be the rockets and landing gear began to extend to form the legs and feet of the robot, then once it stood fully upward it's arms began to form from the sides of the jet, and then the head of the robot extended from the top back part of the vehicle, and the front of the jet separated to stand at either side of it's waist. This new monster had 2700 ATK pts..

"Sweet robot." Jaden commented with a whistle.

"And his special ability is just as cool." Ken stated, as she took out her deck. "When I bring him out, I can activate a Trap Card from my Deck. And I choose his favorite."

She took out a card, and placed it in another slot in her dueldisk. The hologram of the card appeared onto the field next to the Meganite's Rising card.

"What's that?" Tony questioned, though not really caring.

"It's Aerial Corroder, and I can only use it when Laguiole's on the field." explained Ken. "It allows me to decimate two cards on your field, and there are a couple I have in mind."

Laguiole took a half-step back, as the two halves of the jet plane's nose rotated upwards and outwards. Everyone watched in silence as electricity was generated in between the halves, and Tony watched as a bolt of electrical energy shot out from between them and strike his two weaker monsters. The monsters vanished in a mighty explosive blast, and created a gust of wind that blew around the field.

"I don't get it," asked Syrus. "Why didn't she take down his Tyrant Neptune?"

"Because Laguiole wouldn't get someone to play with." replied Rakaia.

"Big mistake on her part." Bastion pointed out.

His comment caused Rakaia, Matt, Syrus, and Rose to look at him, confused.

"Laguiole, attack his Neptune!" ordered Ken. "Gigantic Boomerang!"

Laguiole took the blade mounted from his shoulder and chucked it at the Tyrant Neptune. However, just moments before the attack hit, the colossal reptillian monster on Tony's side of the field switched into Defense Mode and struck back at the boomerang with it's scythe. Ken watched as the boomerang flew back and struck Laguiole in his chest, creating a deep gash in his armor, and gritted her teeth as sparks flew from her dueldisk, erasing 600 of her life points.

"The Tyrant Neptune has another power." explained Tony. "It wasn't just your little play toy's ATK and DEF my Tyrant Neptune copied, it was also his special ability."

Syrus then looked up at Matt and Bastion.

"And what was Gllang's special ability?" he asked.

"When a monster attacks Gllang, he switches to Defense Mode," Matt described off-handedly. "And if his DEF is higher than the attacking monster's ATK, not only does the attacker's owner receive damage equal to the difference, it gets doubled."

Rakaia looked from him back to the field. Ken was now at 2300, while Tony was still at 2500. Things were looking bad for her.

"Now I can see why she likes Gllang so much." he commented.

"Yeah, you'd have a tough time getting past that kind of defense." agreed Rose.

"There's still someone who could take him out." assured Matt. "All she needs is the right monster."

The five of them looked back out to the field.

"I end my turn here." said Ken.

"Then it's finally my move!" said Tony.

He prepared to draw, and moved his hand so that he would draw the card from his sleeve instead of his deck. Up in the viewing box, Dr. Crowler smiled gleefully to himself.

_"This is most delicious! Setting Tony Casimir as that little punk's delinquent was pure genius!"_ he thought, laughing excitably. _"The power of her best Meganite, it's own special ability, at his disposal! He's practically using her own monster against her. I mean, after all, nothing can be more humiliating to a duelist than being defeated by your own favorite monster's might!"_

"Something funny, Crowler?" asked Chancellor Sheppard.

This caused the Obelisk Blue headmaster to stop laughing and freeze up.

"Oh, just a scene from a TV show a student told me!" he said, embarrassedly. "I finally got what was so funny!"

Chancellor Sheppard shook his head, staring at him a moment longer, then turned away back to the duel. Meanwhile, Tony was still figuring out which card to take from his blazer sleeve next.

_"Which card should it be next?"_ he wondered to himself, grinning. _"Heavy Storm to terminate her backrow? Or my Dice Jar, so I can chance a shot of letting her be the one to destroy the rest of her life points? Oh, well, whatever card I draw, it'll certainly be enough to finish her off."_

He drew a card from his sleeve, then smiled upon seeing it.

"Yes, I activate System Down!" said Tony. "Yes, the ultimate enemy of all Machines!"

Ken and Jaden gulped as Laguiole powered down, and vanished in a pillar of light, and Ken's graveyard lit up in the same light. Cards flew out of the graveyard, and disappeared out of sight.

"System Down allows me to remove all Machines that you have on the field and in your grave from play, just by paying a thousand of my points." said Tony. "But that's not as bad as what's coming up next."

Jaden looked up to see the Tyrant Neptune raising it's scythe over it's head, and quickly turned to Ken.

"Watch out!" he warned his friend.

Ken looked up and saw the scythe being swung down over her head.

"Oh, no. Not again." she moaned.

The scythe connected with her, and knocked her onto the ground, taking 2200 of her life points with her, leaving her with 100. Ken pushed herself onto her hands and knees, groaning painfully, and looked up at her opponent.

_"You wanna play, boyo? Then let's play!"_ she thought.

Jaden watched as his friend slowly and steadily got back up onto her feet, then noticed someone standing beside him. It was a woman with long dark red hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes hidden behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and was dressed in an open Obelisk Blue blazer with a purple shirt underneath it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and brown work boots.

"That's gonna leave a mark." the woman commented.

"Who are you?" asked Jaden.

"Erin Lake, but you can call me 'Ms. Lake'. I work here with some of the special education students as a mentor. Matt Rogers and Ken Williamson are the two students I work with. Now, run me up to speed, who's winning?"

"Ken's down to 100 life points right now, and Tony is at 1500, and is cheating."

Ms. Lake quickly looked down at him, surprised.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Kid, that is a serious accusation you're making."

"He's got cards hidden in his sleeve." replied Jaden. "Take a close look at his left arm."

Ms. Lake did so, and saw that Tony had left a card sticking out of his blazer sleeve partially.

"Jaden, if you knew about this, why not alert the teachers?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to see my friend kick his butt." Jaden answered, grinning. "I've got a feeling she'll win on her next turn."

"Oh, Ken!" Tony called, in a singsong voice.

Ken, who had gotten back up, looked up to see that Tony had activated one of his facedowns. It flipped face-up to reveal a Mystical Space Typhoon Spell card, this card had the capability to destroy a Spell or Trap card on her side of the field, and it seemed Tony had his sights set on one card in particular. A gust of wind picked up in the field, and the Meganite's Rising card began to glow with a red light before shattering completely.

_"A very good choice, Tony,"_ Dr. Crowler cheered inwardly. _"Without that Meganite's Rising card on the field, Ken can't bring out her Meganites anymore. And even if she could, there's not enough monsters to remove from play in order to summon them! She's finished!"_

"What was that you were saying?" Ms. Lake asked the Slifer beside her.

"The duel isn't over yet!" Jaden assured her. "Just watch!"

The two looked back out at the field as the wind settled down once again, however Ken wasn't looking the slightest bit worried, and one of her facedowns had flipped face-up.

"And what might that be?" asked Tony.

"Something that can only be played when my Meganite's Rising has been destroyed." replied Ken. "Master of the Meganites brings it back to my hand during the end of the turn in which it was destroyed."

Tony gulped, knowing what this could mean, and the audience let out a collective gasp. Ms. Lake looked down at Jaden, who smiled confidently at his friend. At the End Phase of Tony's turn, a green light shone in Ken's graveyard, and then ejected from it to form a card that appeared in Ken's hand.

"Time to finish this!" she shouted, drawing her card. "And first, I replay my Meganite's Rising, so I can bring out the third Meganite! I return three cards to my grave with my Field Spell's effect, then remove them from play once more to bring out the leader of my Meganites!"

"The leader?" repeated Rakaia.

"But who's tougher than Gllang?" asked Alexis.

"I just hope he's tough enough to beat Tony's Neptune." said Hailey.

A surge of aura appeared in the middle of Ken's field, and a giant robot began to emerge from the ground, not in a vehicle-like Fortress Mode like his two fellow Meganites. He was a red, white, and blue robot with a pair of horn-like accessories on each side of his head, and one on top, his armor was mostly blue and white, with red trims here and there, and he seemed to resemble a Power Ranger's Megazord. This Meganite was equipped with 4000 ATK.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the leader of the Meganites, Vavel, the Vertical Meganite!" said Ken.

"Hey, Ken, anyone ever tell you that Vavel looks like that one robot from that Mazinger Z anime?" Rakaia called down to her.

"Rakaia, please remain seated while the duel is in motion!"

Rakaia backed away from the railing a little, raising his hands in mock surrender, while Syrus, Matt, and Rose laughed at him.

"Apparently, a lot of people made that comparison." mused Bastion.

Suddenly, many cards began to return to Ken's deck, much to the surprise of the spectators, and Tony.

"One of Vavel's powers is that when he's been brought out into play, all the cards that were removed from play go back to the deck." Ken described, as she shuffled her deck. "I know, a bit of a setback, but I intend to finish this before the end of my turn."

"Hate to burst your bubble, kid, but I've still got my Tyrant Neptune in play, and he's got your stupid robot's power and strength." Tony reminded her.

"I know. Vavel, attack his Tyrant Neptune with Gravity Zero!"

Vavel charged forward at full speed, then crouched down in front of the Tyrant Neptune, just as it was changing to it's defensive position, and knocked it into the air with both fists when he stood up straight again. The reptile monster fell back down onto the ground, shattering upon contact, and kicking up another strong gust of wind. However, Tony lost no life points, but that didn't stop Ken from continuing her move.

"Now for the kill!" yelled Ken. "My final facedown card: 'Grand Charge Attack!'"

As her last facedown card flipped faceup, Vavel stood up straight, and powered up a little, clanking his fists together once.

"With this, as long as I have a monster with 'Meganite', 'Volgara', or 'Dantarion' in it's name, I can cut their ATK in half and the selected monster can attack one more time." Ken explained, smiling.

Tony froze up on the spot. His plan was going so perfect, how could he lose to some delinquent? Vavel raised an arm towards him, and four metallic fins shot out from each side of the robot's arm.

"Haven calling!" called Ken.

The fist and lower arm part of the robot ejected and shot out towards Tony like a cannon before striking him directly, taking away the remainder of his life points. After the hit had connected, the arm flew into the air, then sped back to reattach itself to Vavel's arm once again. The holograms disappeared as the Obelisk male fell to his knees, and the crowd cheered for Ken. Ken looked back down at her deck, and smiled at them.

"Well done, my friends, that was an excellent display of teamwork." she whispered to them.

As Jaden went to go congradulate his friend, Ms. Lake walked over to Tony, who drew the top card of his deck. It was a Fiber Jar.

"That little punk got lucky." Tony growled, furiously. "If not for that stupid Trap card, and her stupid robots,-"

"You lost because cheaters never prevail." Ms. Lake scolded him.

Tony could only gape as the teacher, now joined by Chancellor Sheppard, and Prof. Banner, who moments ago had walked onto into the bottom floor of the gym, grabbed his left arm and pulled cards out of his sleeve. Chancellor Sheppard's eyes narrowed upon seeing many rare cards in the spec. education teacher's hand, and his glare now turned on the student.

"You are to be brought into my office immediately, young man." he spoke, coldly. "We will discuss the issue after the field tests are completed."

The Chancellor marched back off of the field, as an equally disappointed Prof. Banner grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him off, the latter fuming angrily. Dr. Crowler passed by them, frowning a little, as he walked over to where Ms. Lake, Jaden, and Ken were.

_"First Rose fails me, then this happens!"_ Dr. Crowler screamed mentally. _"I mean, all I ask is for is that those Slifer Slackers and that robo-geek in my dorm lose their duels and be put in their places! Is that too much to ask?!"_

"Oh, Jaden, my boy!" he greeted the E-Hero duelist. "Are you ready for your duel?"

Jaden's eyes lit up when he heard that.

"You bet!" he practically cheered in agreement. "So, who am I dueling? Is my opponent gonna be tough?"

"I got you one of the best ones I could find," his teacher replied. "I figured you'd love a good challenge, and so I picked one of the best first years in this school to duel you."

Dr. Crowler stepped to the side, allowing Jaden to see his oponent, and to his surprise, it was none other than Chazz Princeton.

* * *

><p>Okay, felt this chapter was poorly done, but I wanted to include an OC cheater in the series, and I wanted to introduce two Meganites and a couple of Volgara monsters in this duel. I have the cards posted up on my Deviant Art account, look for rebelliouspunkx900, or just type in the name of the cards in the search box. Coming up next, we have Jaden and Chazz's duel. Please review after reading.<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu, and finally Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia, along with Tony Casimir and Ms. Erin Lake. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.

**_*_**Anyone ever hear of the Road Rovers? That's an awesome cartoon series that was on Cartoon Network once upon a time. Hunter, the golden retriever, was known for saying "I would not have predicted this", then later on "Yet another unexpected twist. Bummer."


	11. Little Things

Ch. 11- Little Things-

"I'm dueling an Obelisk?! And it's Chazz?!"

Jaden looked over at Dr. Crowler as Chazz took his place on the other side of the field, just a few feet away from where the Slifer student was standing. Dr. Crowler walked over to his two students, and stood between them.

"That's right, Jaden," he answered. "Since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you to get the challenge that you deserve. So, congradulations, you'll be dueling one of the top-ranked students in the school! What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to snuff."

The thought of partaking in a duel where there would be no interruptions excited Jaden so much, that he didn't pick up on the sarcasm in his teacher's voice.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" the Ancient Gear duelist asked.

Back with Jaden's roommates, Bastion, Matt, Rose, and now Ken and Ms. Lake, Syrus was now getting a bad feeling about the duel Dr. Crowler had set up. Two of his friends had faced opponents whose decks were equipped with cards that nearly annhilated them, and Jaden could find himself in a similar situation.

_"This is clearly a trap, much like the duels Rakaia and Ken were in,"_ Bastion thought, disliking the situation. _"Only a cavalier fool would agree to this duel."_

However, much to Bastion's surprise, Jaden wasn't afraid of any challenge. He had agreed to it immediately.

"Alright, Chazz, get your game on!" Jaden declared, bravely. "Let's finish what we started at Obelisk Arena!"

Dr. Crowler didn't care much about what he meant, but rolled with it anyway.

"Indeed, in front of the whole school, too," he said. "Where everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me!" agreed Chazz.

Jaden growled upon hearing that, and they activated their dueldisks, as Dr. Crowler rushed off of the field. He headed back to the viewing box to watch the duel, wanting to get a good seat for his crushing defeat.

"Duel!" the two students shouted.

"No excuses this time, Chazz!" barked Jaden.

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!" challenged Chazz.

"Oh, it is brought!"

Jaden kicked off the duel with his turn, and drew a card. It was the Winged Kuriboh.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend!" said Jaden.

_"Kuriboh, you're in for a treat! We're about to rain down some serious skills on Chazz!"_ he thought, grinning. _"Check it!"_

Jaden put the card he drew in his hand, and picked out another one, slapping it down onto his dueldisk.

"You remember this guy, don't you, Chazz?" he asked. "From our first match? Elemental Hero Clayman!"

The clay-costumed hero emerged onto the field and knelt into a defensive position, with his arms crossed in front of him.

"He'd like to get reacquainted." Jaden finished.

"Not after he sees what I got for him." Chazz retorted, laughing. "Don't think for a second that oversized pile of pebbles has a chance against me, Jaden! Or against this!"

He drew his card, and smiled when he saw what he drew.

_"'preciate the rare card, Crowler!"_ he thanked his teacher mentally.

"Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Mallet!" the Obelisk teen said, as the card appeared onto the field via hologram.

"What's that?" asked Jaden.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck, then I shuffle and redraw."

Chazz picked out four cards, and prepared to add them in his deck once again.

"Pretty cool, don't you think?" he asked.

Up in the bleachers, the students stared in shock that Chazz was able to draw a rare card on the first draw, and one as handy as the Magical Mallet.

"How?!" demanded Syrus. "A rare card on the first draw?!"

"And a very dangerous one at that." said Bastion. "Now Chazz, will essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't."

Chazz did as the card's effect was described, and drew again.

"And I haven't gotten to the best part!" he stated, revealing he drew Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden? I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, too, so if I draw it again, like I just did, I can play it again and again!"

Chazz used the card again, and then when he drew once more after shuffling the select cards into his deck, he finally came across a card he wanted.

"And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this!" he said. "V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for Attack Mode!"

Chazz placed the card down on his dueldisk, and a yellow and green tiger-like machine, one that resembled a Zord from the Power Rangers, appeared onto the field with a mighty roar. It's hind legs were fashioned into jet engines, which began powering up slowly. This monster had 1600 ATK pts.. However, Chazz had yet to finish his turn, because he was holding up another card ready to use.

"And there's a lot more where that came from!" he continued, activating it. "Check out the magic of Frontline Base! It lets me summon another level 4 or below monster this turn, and I have just the one! I play the W-Wing Catapult in Attack Mode!"

A blue spaceship, about the same size as the V-Tiger Jet appeared onto the field beside it's comrade, and began powering up. This monster had 1300 ATK.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" Chazz ordered his monsters.

The blue aerial machine flew into the air at high speed, and then back towards it's owner's side of the field, as the V-Tiger Jet flew into the air also, now fully starting up. When Chazz commanded for the monster to merge, the blue ship began separating a little and the Tiger Jet attached itself to the top of it, as it's hind legs rotated a little to help fit easier, creating a monster with 2000 ATK.

"Alright, the VW-Tiger Catapult!" cheered Chazz.

Jaden stared at the monster, totally surprised, then braced himself for what Chazz had planned next.

"But wait, I'm not done yet!" the latter announced, grinning. "'Cause he still has his special ability!"

"That's not good." said Jaden.

"Give me a break!" Syrus groaned, exhasperated. "I mean, is this guy's turn gonna end sometime this century?!"

"Either the guy loves to show off, or he loves to talk." Rakaia commented, with a shrug.

Beside him, Ken, who along with Ms. Lake, both of whom had joined the small group in watching the duel from the bleachers, shook her head as she stared back at Chazz.

_"Dr. Crowler loves to talk, Rakaia."_ she thought. _"This dude's just showing off."_

Chazz discarded one card from his hand, and Clayman suddenly stood up straight, going into Attack Mode.

"By sending one card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into Attack Mode!" he explained. "So now, after this Heat Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!"

The Union-formed Machine monster shot out several missiles at the Elemental Hero, and destroyed him upon contact, decimating 1200 of Jaden's points, leaving him with 2800. Up in the bleachers, Dr. Crowler was ecstatic about the move Chazz played on his first turn.

"My goodness, well I guess Jaden can't play with the big boys after all!" he exclaimed, a little too cheerfully. "I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks!"

Chancellor Sheppard, who was standing beside him, ignored him, and focused on the duel to watch what Jaden would do next. Chazz placed a card into the Spell and Trap card slot on the left side of his Frontline Base Spell.

"I'll finish up with one card facedown." he concluded.

"Yeah, go ahead and finish up, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up!" Jaden shot back. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat!"

He drew his card, and placed a card from his hand onto the dueldisk.

"Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defense Mode!" called Jaden.

A surge of electricity formed on the field in front of him, and the electrical-elemental warrior rose up onto the field before kneeling down in a defensive position with 1400 DEF.

"And I'll throw down a facedown!" Jaden finished, setting a card facedown.

Up in the bleachers, Bastion stared down at the duel, not liking this situation.

"Not much else he can do with all those rares Chazz seems to have." he said.

"It's just not fair." Syrus complained, a little uneasy himself. "I mean, why are our friends in duels with the odds stacked against them?"

Matt then turned to Rakaia and Ken.

"You two get on karma's bad side lately?" he asked.

His question was answered with a couple of glares sent from his friends that told him "Not funny". Matt nodded, understanding, and went back to watching the duel. Meanwhile, Alexis and the other Obelisks were thinking the same thing as Bastion and Syrus were.

_"This is a complete mismatch!"_ she thought to herself. _"How can Jaden fight back when he doesn't know what he's fighting?!"_

_"Hang in there, bro."_ Taryn cheered for her brother mentally.

Down below on the ground level, Chazz had begun his turn.

"Ready for round two, you Slifer Slime?" he taunted his opponent. "Well, X-Head Cannon is! And thanks to Frontline's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!"

A pair of machines appeared onto the field next to the VW-Tiger Catapult. The first was a yellow and purple robot with a long cannon on each shoulder, arms equipped with fang-shaped accessories, and instead of legs, the monster's torso was attached to a mace-like device. The second monster was a yellow and pale green robot with pincers on each arm, and one eye in the center of it's body. The first monster had 1800 ATK, and the second had 1500 ATK.

"No way!" said Jaden.

In the bleachers, something clicked in Syrus' brain. He had heard of these kinds of monsters, and it all made sense now.

"'X' and 'Z'?!" he repeated. "Oh man, that can only mean one thing!"

"Yeah, and it's bad news!" agreed Ms. Lake.

"I just hope he doesn't have-" Rose began.

But before she could finish, Chazz activated his facedown card, one that was well-known by the duelists and the teachers.

"Now I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!" he shouted. "In case you slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, and I choose-"

A robotic red dragon appeared onto the field, roaring ferociously, as it joined it's three fellow machines. Syrus stared at the beast in shock.

"It's him!" he exclaimed.

"He has it!" added Bastion.

"This just got worse!" said Rose.

Chazz grinned as he prepared for his next move.

"That's right, Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded with my Catapult's special ability!" he announced. "And now I can combine them all to create XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The three new Union monsters combined, with the X-Head Cannon attached to the top of the Y-Dragon Head, and the Y-Dragon Head detaching it's wings before docking onto the Z-Metal Tank. This monster had 2800 ATK. Up in the bleachers, the audience gasped in surprise at the move Chazz just played.

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 ATK pts. each!" Bastion pointed out.

Jaden gaped at the two monsters before him, both of which seemed to be glaring at him. Unfortunately, Chazz had yet to finish.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more!" declared Chazz. "Actually, less. Sure, they say two's better than one, but I have to disagree. Especially when the one in question is the ultimate V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The two bigger machines leapt into the air, and started disassembling themselves. The W-Wing Catapult had formed into the monster's legs, with the Y-Dragon Head as it's wings and lower torso, the Z-Metal Tank as the arms, the X-Head Cannon as the upper torso, and finally the V-Tiger Jet as the head. The five Union monsters formed to create a massive giant robot with 3000 ATK pts.. Most of the people in the audience stared up at the new machine in awe.

"Now that is a giant robot." said Rakaia.

Syrus and Bastion saw that Ken was slowly turning to stare at him with one eyebrow raised, as if offended by what he said, and wisely took a step back. Back with the duel, Chazz was preparing to take down Jaden in his next move.

"Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs, huh?" he asked. "Or at least it did."

A small whirlwind appeared where the Elemental Hero was kneeling, and Sparkman vanished within it without a trace. Jaden stared at where his monster was, confused as to where he went.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V-Z's special ability?" his opponent asked. "He allows me to remove one card from your side of the field once per turn."

Chazz began to laugh at the upperhand his new monster allowed him to gain on the E-Hero duelist.

"And if you think that's impressive, just wait 'til you see his attack!" he announced, pointing at Jaden. "An attack that will strike your life points directly!"

"Don't think so, Chazz, I have a Trap!" called Jaden. "A Hero Emerges!"

His facedown card flipped face-up, much to Dr. Crowler's dismay, and to Chazz's confusion.

"'A Hero' what?" he repeated.

"'Emerges', as in 'emerges onto the field!" described Jaden. "Because now you have to randomly choose from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to play it!"

He then held up his hand for Chazz to pick, and the latter chose the far right. Jaden smiled when Chazz made his decision, which meant that was a bad choice for Chazz. He took the card from his hand, and placed it down on his dueldisk.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Jaden. "Elemental Hero Burstinatix! I'll play her in Defense Mode!"

The female Elemental Hero appeared onto the field in a golden light, and knelt into the same defensive position that her two teammates stood in previously. Her DEF was 1100.

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker!" interrupted Chazz. "When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monster's mode! And you know what? I choose Attack Mode, which means not only will she be zapped,-"

As Burstinatrix rose up into a standing position, the V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a couple of powerful laser bursts at her, decimating her, along with 1800 of Jaden's life points.

"-but your life points will, too!" finished Chazz.

Jaden's friends looked on as the Slifer Red was left with nothing on his field and just 1000 life points in his name, while Dr. Crowler laughed excitedly at the corner Chazz put Jaden in.

"Aw, what's the matter, Jaden?" Chazz asked, mockingly. "Having some test anxiety? Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"No way, Chazz! I got a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you!" Jaden retorted, now looking serious. "This isn't over, it's just barely starting! My draw!"

He drew his card, then glanced down at it. Upon seeing it, Jaden's mind wandered back to earlier that day. Back to when he, Syrus, and Rakaia were at the card shop, and Ms. Dorothy said she had something for Jaden. She explained that she had held onto some cards in the case of someone performing an act of kindness, like Jaden himself did when he helped her with her vehicle a while before that moment. Ms. Dorothy handed Jaden a pack of cards, much to his surprise, and among the new cards he received, was this particular card he had just drawn. Back to the present now, Jaden looked down at his Winged Kuriboh card.

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" he asked his little friend.

The fluffy little monster gave a soft hoot, which apparently meant "yes" to Jaden.

"Alright, if you say so." said Jaden. "Let's do it!"

He took the card containing the Winged Kuriboh from his hand, and placed it down onto his dueldisk.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" he announced.

The exact moment that the monster appeared onto the field, several girls in the gym had broken out into squeals and "awws" upon seeing the little ball of adorable fluff. Bastion, Matt, Syrus, Rakaia, and Ken had to back away a little when the girls nearby them began to cheer and squeal with excitement.

"I thought this was a duel, not a One Direction concert!" said Bastion.

"Bastion, if this was a One Direction concert, it'd be louder!" Rose reminded him.

"And I'll throw down a facedown, too." Jaden concluded, as he set one card facedown behind the Winged Kuriboh. "That's it."

Syrus stared down at him, looking a bit down.

"'That's it'? That's all?" he asked. "But all he's been playing was defense!"

"Hey, that Winged Kuriboh helped set up the stage for his win in the duel against Dr. Crowler, right?" Matt pointed out to him. "That might be his plan this time."

"Matt's right, think positive, dude!" Ken agreed, grinning.

Back with their Obelisk friends, they were watching with intent gazes as Chazz begun his turn. Ramon noticed that Alexis was holding her breath in all the suspense, and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." he called out to her. "Breathe. Jaden will be fine."

Alexis nodded in agreement, and looked back out at the field, hoping Jaden knew what he was doing.

"All done, huh? Good, 'cause I can cook that Kuriboh, and I like mine well done!" said Chazz. "There's about to be a fried furball on the field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden retorted.

"No big deal! I don't have to, that's _his_ job!"

Chazz sent his monster to attack the Winged Kuriboh, and Jaden stood there, calmly, waiting for the attack.

"Once that Kuriboh's gone, Jaden will be completely defenseless!" yelped Syrus.

As the blast drew nearer, Jaden decided that it was time to act.

"Alright, secret weapon time." he said, taking his last two cards from his hand. "I sacrifice two cards, and activate-"

His facedown card flipped face-up to reveal a Spell card. Chazz didn't know what it was, but Dr. Crowler sure did, as he wondered aloud where Jaden got such a powerful card. The card shot out a burst of pure white light that hit the Winged Kuriboh, and within seconds formed a pair of giant, angelic wings and a golden monster head and a tail accessory.

"Transcendant Wings!" Jaden finished, as the card's effect completed transforming his monster.

The Dragon Catapult Cannon's laser blasts struck the Winged Kuriboh, which had already finished transforming before the attack connected.

"It can't be!" yelled Chazz.

"Oh, it be, Transcendant Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster!" explained Jaden. "And it gets better too, by sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in Attack Mode, and deflects their ATK pts. back as damage to you!"

He then gave the command for his upgraded Kuriboh to use his new effect, and the Winged Kuriboh became enveloped in a energy sphere with small sparks of electricity surrounding it, then within seconds, the sphere exploded. A huge beam of light shot back at the Dragon Catapult Cannon, obliterating it, and 3000 of Chazz's life points.

"Lucky punk." the Obelisk student growled.

"'Lucky'?" Jaden repeated. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies, but not for you, Chazz. And that's too bad, 'cause with a thousand life points a piece, and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster, and the right draw, and you'll be finished!"

He went to draw his card, and to everyone's surprise and shock, Jaden had drawn just what he needed.

"Yeah! Elemental Hero Avian!" he cheered. "Attack!"

Chazz could only watch as the green, winged hero drew closer and closer, until he slashed at the duelist with his claws, eliminating the last of his life points. Chazz fell to his knees, and the crowd exploded into cheers, as Jaden reigned victorious.

"Jaden did it!" cheered Syrus.

"Way to go, kid!" Ms. Lake called down to the student. "That was an awesome performance!"

Dr. Crowler however did not feel as impressed as his colleague, as he was disappointed with the loss Jaden had handed yet another of his beloved Obelisks.

"Impossible! Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz! This simply can't be!" he complained.

This outburst caused his superior, Chancellor Sheppard, to turn to look at him.

"'Rare cards'?" he questioned him. "What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Seeing as he was about to get himself in trouble, Dr. Crowler quickly excused himself to start grading papers. Chancellor Sheppard looked back out the window of the box, and watched as several of Jaden's friends headed down to congradulate him. He then activated the microphone, and began to speak.

"That was well played, Jaden," he spoke. "Not in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer Red ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring, it is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow! Good job!"

Jaden smiled as the crowd cheered for him again, and Syrus couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of his friend for advancing to the next dorm. Bastion and Matt stepped forward to congradulate their friend, offering to be the first to welcome him into the Ra Yellow dorm. While most of the other students cheered for Jaden, Syrus couldn't help but feel a little sad about his best friend being promoted.

_"Aw, man, I knew Jaden wouldn't stay a Slifer for long."_ he thought. _"I hate to see him go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully, we can still be friends at least."_

Later that day- Slifer Red Dorm- Syrus, Chumley, and Rakaia's room-

"How's this, 'roommate wanted, no one named "Chazz", rare cards a plus'-"

Chumley looked down over his bunk bed to see that Syrus was not listening, and neither was Rakaia, who felt a little bad for their roommate and friend.

"Hey, if you're not gonna help with this, Sy, you should do something constructive." said Chumley. "Like make me a grilled cheese."

"Chum, be nice." Rakaia told him.

"I just thought he'd say goodbye to us," sighed Syrus. "That's all I wanted."

As if on cue, the door opened, and Jaden walked inside, as cheerful as ever.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted.

"Oh, hey, Jay!" Rakaia responded, with a wave.

"Jaden?!" Syrus yelped, surprised. "Why are you here?!

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test," replied Jaden. "Oh, and, uh, also, in case you've forgotten, I live here!"

Syrus, Chumley, and Rakaia stared at him as he explained that while the dorm was nice, it didn't feel the same without his friends from Slifer there with him.

"Ya hear that, Sy?" asked Rakaia. "Now there's no need to get all-"

"Oh, really?!" sobbed Syrus.

Rakaia and Chumley watched as the smaller boy hugged Jaden, crying tears of joy, and looked at each other.

"I've never seen a guy so little be so emotional." commented Rakaia.

"The waterworks will cease soon enough." Chumley assured him.

The two of them looked back towards Syrus and Jaden, the former asking for another hug.

"How soon are we talking?" asked Rakaia.

* * *

><p>So that ends episode 4. Will start the next chapter immediately, please read and review.<p>

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi, and Crayus and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu, and finally Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985. As for my OCs, Ken, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, Bella, and Ramon, they're owned by me and my Duel Club familia, along with Tony Casimir and Ms. Erin Lake. Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Robot Alchemic Drive is developed by Sandlot, and published by Enix, so I guess they own the game. The Meganite and Volgara cards are being posted up on Deviant Art.


	12. Hiking to the Abandoned Dorm

Ch.12- Hiking to the Abandoned Dorm-

One night- Abandoned Dorm-

It was a cold dark night at Duel Academy Island, nearly a week since the test duels, and the light of a full moon shone it's light over a dark, old dorm that rested in the forest. Standing before the gates to it was Alexis, who looked up at it, as if she was a woman on a mission. She took several steps towards one of the brick pillars, and set down a rose that she had been holding in her hand for a long moment now. After placing the rose in front of the pillar, she stood back up straight to gaze back at the dorm, as if saddened by something.

_"Be at peace, brother."_ she mentally prayed. _"Wherever you are."_

Meanwhile- Slifer Red Dorm- Cafeteria-

"You sure you can't come join us, Ken?" asked Rakaia.

"Sorry, amigo, I've kinda got plans of my own tonight." replied Ken. "Ms. Lake's tutoring me tonight, and I kinda need it. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Alright, your loss."

Rakaia hung up on his PDA, and looked over at his three roommates.

"Ken said she can't make it tonight, but Rose is going to be on her way in about a few minutes." he told them. "And Matt's helping Bastion with something."

"So, it looks like it's just us four and Rose tonight then." Jaden said, sitting back in his seat. "So, Syrus, continue, please?"

"Okay, so, underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems...abandoned." Syrus continued, his gaze intent.

Jaden, Chumley, and Rakaia looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh, really?" asked Jaden. "Then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern, where I see a mysterious lake," Syrus went on. "I go in to look very carefully, and under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card!"

"What kind?" asked Rakaia.

"Ssh!" Jaden shushed him.

Syrus continued his story, saying that he tried to get it, but when he reached in to grab it, an arm shot out and grabbed him instead. It began dragging him underwater, the blue-haired boy screaming as he went under the lake. Jaden and Rakaia looked at one another as their roommate began screaming in fear, as if he really was being pulled underwater.

"Not the water, anything but the water!" the smaller teen yelled.

"Aw, water's not so scary." Jaden told him.

"...Dirty swamp water?"

Syrus then let out a sigh of depression. He had failed to scare his friends.

"Aw, you're right, only a chump would be scared of that." he muttered.

Rakaia heard the sound of whimpering from behind him, and turned around to see Chumley shaking in fear, then sweatdropped. Jaden then picked up a Level 4 monster that was drawn from the deck in front of him.

"Still, good story." he spoke. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level card."

The E-Hero duelist placed the card down on the side once again, and placed his hand on the deck of cards. He hoped to draw a high-levelled card, but drew the Level 1 Sinister Serpent, much to his dismay.

"Aw, you lucked out," groaned Syrus. "You hardly get to scare us at all with that low card."

Rakaia stood with his back against the wall, and his arms crossed over his chest, while Chumley sat back in his seat.

"Go on, Jay. Tell us the wimpiest scary story you've got." Rakaia encouraged his friend.

"Alright, well I think I have a story that'll do the trick!" Jaden started, as he rested his face on his hands. "Well, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I'd only hear them real late at night."

His three roommates stared at him in awe, waiting for him to go on. Jaden smiled as he continued, the memory still fresh in his mind. The soft cries still echoing in his ears.

"I'd think I was dreaming, but then, they sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized." he continued. "I would go to check it out, but every time I did, there was nothing, nothing there at all. Except my cards."

Syrus and Chumley stared at their friend, intently, while Rakaia's gaze narrowed a little at him.

"And?" Syrus pressed on.

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden finished, casually.

Rakaia couldn't help but laugh as Syrus and Chumley groaned, disappointed.

"But wanna hear something strange?" asked Jaden. "Lately, I've started hearing them again."

Rakaia stared down at him again, wondering if what Jaden said was true. He'd never know that night though, because the suspense was broken by the sound of maniacal laughter. Laughter which belonged to one Prof. Banner, who was standing behind them with his pet cat, Pharaoh, in his arms.

"Hey, I want to join in on the Fright Fest!" he spoke, smiling goodnaturedly.

His sudden presence made Syrus and Chumley jump out of their seats, a little startled, while Rakaia fell to the ground on his butt.

"I think you just did!" yelped Syrus.

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats here!" Jaden threw in.

"Or at least we were!"

Rakaia looked back behind him to see Chumley in the back of the room, clinging to the wall.

"How do you keep getting back there so fast?!" he asked.

Syrus returned to his seat, now able to breathe easy again.

"Well since you're here now, why don't you draw a card?" he offered. "The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Oh, well, that certainly sounds easy enough." said Prof. Banner. "Let's see here."

He bent down a little to draw a card, and the card he drew was the Level 12 Five-Headed Dragon.

"Whoa, that's a Level 12 monster!" gasped Jaden.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus said, as he prepared to leave.

"What is wrong?" Prof. Banner asked, laughing. "Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

Jaden looked up at him, curious, and listened eagerly. Rakaia sat across from him, next to Syrus, also interested.

"No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest," explained Prof. Banner. "It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulped, before asking where they went. Prof. Banner continued his story, explaining that it might've had to do with the Shadow Games. At this point, Chumley made himself heard, asking for his teacher to stop the story, but he didn't.

"You see, kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items." Prof. Banner told his students.

"'Millenium Items', right?" Jaden guessed, off-handedly. "I've heard about this, but it's not true."

"Yes, that is what most people would say, but I find that most stories, well, they generally have to come from somewhere."

Just then, Pharaoh gave a tired meow, and his owner excused both himself and his cat to go to bed. When they left, Syrus suddenly remembered something.

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." he said, now thinking back to an earlier point in the school year.

"Oh, sweet, then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!" cheered Jaden. "Rakaia, call up Ken, and see if she wants in on this one!"

Rakaia whipped out his PDA, as Syrus and Chumley began voicing their complains. Then suddenly, a figure slowly crept up behind Rakaia and grabbed him by the shoulder, surprising him. He turned to see Rose standing behind him, laughing.

"Haha, Rose." Rakaia said, deadpanned.

"So, what'd I miss, guys?" asked Rose.

"We're just planning a little hiking trip tomorrow night." Jaden replied, eagerly. "Wanna come with?"

"You know I'm in!"

Unknown to them, Dr. Crowler was standing just outside the window to the cafeteria, having heard it all.

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" he declared, quietly.

_"I think it's time the Shadows Games made a comeback!" _he thought, sinisterly. _"Millenium Items and all!"_

Elsewhere- Somewhere in a city far off from Duel Academy Island-

On that very same night, many miles from where Duel Academy was, a duel was occuring in the dark alleyway of a city. Two men had just finished the duel, with the bald punk trembling with fear before the much bigger, menacing man clad in a dark overcoat, a fedora hat, and a silverish-white mask.

"Okay, okay, you won!" cried the punk. "Please! Just take anything that you want and go!"

His opponent held up a golden triangular item with a Millenium Eye embedded in the center of it, and it began to glow.

"What I want...is your soul!" the owner of the item spoke.

The shorter, thinner man trembled even more, pleading for him to show some mercy. His opponent merely glanced at him.

"'Some mercy'?" he repeated. "What is that?"

The larger man simply activated his item, which gave off an intense glow, and the other man crumpled to the ground with a yell, and his cards fell out onto the street.

"Rest in peace." the black clad man said, glaring down at him. "In the Shadow Realm."

Then as he stood in front of where the unconscious punk laid, still whimpering, his cell phone rang. Upon answering it, he beckoned the caller to speak.

"'Duel Academy'? 'Tomorrow night'? I'll be there."

The Following Afternoon- Duel Academy- Classroom-

Dr. Crowler peeked in through the doors, and observed as Jaden and Syrus were sleeping through yet another class. Rakaia was watching Prof. Banner, and half-listening to him, while absent-mindedly doodling in his notebook.

_"Sleeping through yet another class, while that other slacker is slacking off!"_ Dr. Crowler thought, disgusted. _"But you'll have a make-up lesson soon enough. A lesson in the Shadow Games."_

He walked away from the doors, closing them quietly as he did so, and made his way to another part of the building, where the special education students were being tutored. He peeked in through the doors to see Ms. Lake helping Ken and Matt with their algebra work, and laughed quietly to himself.

_"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Ken, I've got something very special in mind for you!"_ the Ancient Gear duelist laughed inwardly. _"Yes, I've got something that should take care of you, once and for all!"_

Later that night- Harbor-

Dr. Crowler waited by the lighthouse for about a half an hour, until a few pairs of footsteps stopped behind him. He turned to see a trio of men, dressed in black clothing. One was a man in a heavy black overcoat, with a dueldisk attached to his left shoulder and arm, and a black suitcase in his gloved hand. He wore a silver-white mask over his face, and a black fedora hat on his head. The second man wore a black hoodie with a black bandana tied over his head, and a pair of thick black sunglasses over his eyes, and a pair of black zipper jeans and boots. He had tanned skin and early signs of a mustache and beard were starting to show. On his back was a backpack, which Crowler guessed held his dueldisk. The third man wore a dark ski mask, with his light brown eyes visible in the eyeholes, but there was no mouthpiece. Over the ski mask was a red and black demonic-looking mask that obscured the top half of it. He also wore dark blue zipped-up jacket with black pants and black sneakers, and carried a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"So, you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist." said Dr. Crowler.

"My opponents call me many things, but most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror." the bigger man of the trio spoke. "But enough small talk, what's the job?"

Dr. Crowler nodded, agreeing that it was time to get serious.

"I want you three to frighten three people so intensely, that they leave this Academy and never come back." he explained. "Up to the challenge?"

The other man smirked, as a fog surrounded them, and the other two men with them.

"Of course, I never turn my back on a challenge," the first man spoke, confidently. "And I don't expect these two gentlemen to either."

Dr. Crowler then darted to one side of the man, with the latter quickly turning in the direction the teacher was standing on, then repeated this when Dr. Crowler jumped to another side, and another.

"You are good." Dr. Crowler mused, impressed.

"I'm better than good, and I'll prove it," the much bigger man told him. "Not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm."

He glided away from the Obelisk Blue male headmaster. Dr. Crowler remained behind with the other two, confused as to what the bigger man meant.

"Well, alright, if you insist." he said. "And what of you two,...?"

"You can call me 'Zero', the most deadliest duelist in the underground dueling league," the man in the demon mask claimed. "I haven't lost a duel during my time there."

"And I am Fang, second best underground duelist, and I specialize in cutting through defenses just to deal deadly damage." the man with the sunglasses added. "Which will be the ones we are to face?"

Dr. Crowler took out a pair of photos and handed one to each of them.

"These two have been a thorn in my side for quite some time now, and I'd like for you to scare them off as well." he explained. "But don't harm any of the other children, and Titan is the only one who gets to deal with Mr. Yuki. Zero, however, I believe you'd like to take on Ms. Williamson, and Fang can have Mr. Meiyo. I'll give you three a bonus if you scare off the other two Slifer males with Mr. Yuki as well."

"I can deal with that." said Fang.

Moments later- Somewhere in the forest-

"...I mean, you could look at it as being lost, or you could just say we found a couple of places where it's not."

"Jay, admit it. We're lost."

"We're not, Rakaia. I totally know where we're going."

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Rakaia, and Rose ventured off into the forest a little while after Dr. Crowler's hired help had shown up, and Jaden was the one in charge of the group. However, most of the group believed he had gotten them lost.

"Yeah, well, we've been finding places for over an hour now," complained Chumley. "But I guess it could be worse for Sy."

"Huh, for Sy?" Jaden repeated, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, we could be near a lake of dirty swamp water."

Syrus shot him a look, pointing out that Chumley was afraid to bathe due to being afraid of the bath water. Rakaia and Rose immediately turned to glance at Chumley, a little disgusted.

"Aw, rank!" Rakaia groaned, holding a hand over his nose.

"You mean that wasn't Prof. Banner's alchemy experiment gone bad?!" yelped Rose.

"I thought someone broke wind!"

Chumley and Syrus continued their bickering session until some rustling in the bushes alerted them to a new presence, causing them to freeze in their tracks.

"Cool your jets, dudes!" a familiar voice called.

"Ken, you made it!" exclaimed Jaden.

True enough, Ken emerged from the bushes, wearing her school uniform, a cobalt blue cadet cap, and a laptop bag that was slung over her shoulder. Behind her was Hailey, Luna, Taryn, Jessi, Laura, Chris, and Ramon, all dressed in their school uniforms and some of them carrying a backpack, but all with a flashlight.

"Hey, sorry we're late, guys." Jessi apologized. "We had to make sure we were all prepared, and Ken only had one grappling hook."

"Why didn't you just walk out the front door?" asked Syrus.

"Sy, we all just snuck out of our dorms to come check out an abandoned dorm in the dead of night. Why in the world would we use the front door?"

"Exactly."

Ken then sniffed at the air, confused.

"Huh, what's that smell?" she asked.

"See what happens when you miss a night of scary stories?" Rakaia pointed out, earning an even more confused look from her.

The group continued making their trek up the dirt path until Jaden spotted something on the ground in front of the left brick pillar. Upon shining his flashlight on it, the object on the grass was a red rose.

"Hey, check this out." said Jaden.

"Check out what's behind it!" Syrus alerted him.

Jaden looked up and saw their destination. The Abandoned Dorm, and it was as spooky-looking as Prof. Banner described.

"The old dorm!" exclaimed Jaden.

"And probably lots of ghosts too!" whimpered Chumley.

"Relax, guys, there's nobody here." Jaden assured his friends.

"Kinda hoping that someone jumps out and yells 'ooga booga booga' at this point." Rose whispered to Ken.

Ken chuckled in agreement. Then the sound of a branch snapping from nearby them surprised the group.

"So what's that?!" screamed Syrus and Chumley.

Everyone else turned their flashlights on the new presence, and the light revealed that it was Alexis and Ms. Lake, both of whom were surprised themselves. Syrus and Chumley, who had climbed onto Jaden out of terror calmed down enough to see that it really was their friends.

"Alexis! What are you doing here?" asked Syrus.

"And Ms. Lake, what brings you here?" Ken added, looking at her para.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing." replied Alexis. "Ms. Lake's here because she wanted to see if Ken had done her homework, but couldn't find her."

Most of the guys in the group turned to glare at Ken, who just chuckled awkwardly, while rubbing the back of her head.

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out." explained Jaden.

"Well that's not very intelligent, don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" asked Alexis.

"Aw, come on, that's just some urban myth."

"Yeah, I've never heard about this kind of thing working here." Ms. Lake piped up. "I've never heard of this place until I saw the name on an email sent from Mr. Meiyo."

The glares from the group now turned on Rakaia, who began whistling innocently. Alexis tried again to convince her friends that the myth was actually true, and tried to talk them into leaving.

"Yeah, sure, okay, so then why are you here?" asked Jaden.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" barked Alexis.

The sudden change in tone and behavior took Jaden aback, along with the others. She'd never acted like this before.

"Whoa, Alexis, no need to snap!" Jaden told her, calmly. "We just came here to look around, but, hey, we'll stay out of your way, don't worry about it!"

Alexis sighed, feeling bad for how she acted. She explained that her brother was one of the kids who had vanished from this dorm, and that was why she took this matter so seriously. Jaden's eyes then fell to the ground, back to where the rose was placed. It made sense to him now, and it made sense to Ken as well. Ken remembered back to the previous night, when she agreed to be lookout for Alexis, who had borrowed her grappling hook to "go off and find her binder that she dropped", and waited to let her back in. When Jaden looked back up, Alexis was already gone.

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared, then the rumors aren't just rumors." Syrus realized, feeling a sense of dread. "I say we go back, Jaden."

"Yeah? Well, I say we're go in!" Jaden responded.

Syrus looked back to see his friends were already heading inside, with the exception of Ms. Lake, who was also unsure about this.

"See you in a few, Syrus!" Jaden told him, grinning. "Don't disappear on us!"

Syrus mentally argued with himself on what to do, but in the end, decided to go in. That left just Ms. Lake, who sighed, and followed after him.

"Wait up, Syrus!" she called after the blue-haired Slifer.

A few ways away from the dorm, Alexis was watching them go in from behind a tree.

_"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing."_ she thought.

As she turned to head back to her dorm, she was confronted by a large figure, which caught her off guard. She gasped and looked up at the face of the stranger that was standing in front of her. It was one of Dr. Crowler's hired help, the one in the fedora. He smirked at her, and made to grab her, as Alexis let out a scream.

Meanwhile- Inside the Abandoned Dorm

Jaden and the group had divided into groups of three, and Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Taryn, Jessi, and Laura were investigating the rooms on the left, while Rakaia and Ken led two other groups into two other directions.

"This place is sweet!" breathed Jaden. "You know, a little paint, couple of cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug, and we could so totally move in here!"

This statement caused his two roommates to stare at him.

"What?! Are you kidding?!" yelled Syrus. "This is even worse than the Slifer Dorm! I mean, what's all this stuff on the walls?"

They continued looking around the room, and Syrus pointed his flashlight up to several parts of the wall, which contained Egyptian hieroglyphics pieces. Chumley pointed his own flashlight up there also, and stared up at the pictures, curiously.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" he asked.

Jaden walked over to them to get a closer look, and studied each piece in awe.

"Jaden, don't stand so close!" Syrus yelped, nervously. "Are you nuts?!"

His friend was too interested in the pictures to listen, some of them had shown drawings depicting the Millenium items. All seven of the items in fact. Then he turned to look at what else was in the room, until the beam from his light fell on a picture that looked relatively new. The person in the picture was a teenage boy with long brown hair, and brown eyes, with light tan skin. He was dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform, but it was mostly white, unlike the kind that Jaden had seen on the Obelisk males he had met.

"That shows someone I've never seen before." he said, stepping closer to look at it.

While Jaden was looking at the picture, Syrus walked over to the other side of the room, and a figure suddenly popped out of the cupboard, wearing a demonic mask.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" the figure shouted.

Syrus let out a panicked scream and hurried back over to Chumley, climbing up on his back. The person removed their mask to reveal itself to be Taryn, who was laughing hysterically.

"Jaden, make your sister stop!" whined Syrus.

"I'm sorry, Sy." Taryn apologized. "I had to do it."

"Wait, where are Laura and Jessi?"

As if on cue, a pair of masked figures popped up on either side of the two Slifer males, scaring them out of their skins. They only calmed down when the two beings removed their masks. It was Jessi and Laura, who were laughing hysterically.

"You think you're funny, don't you?!" Syrus barked, glaring at both of them.

Jaden, Chumley, and Taryn watched as he chased the two girls around the room, laughing hysterically. At least nobody was getting bored.

* * *

><p>Rakaia, Rose, Luna, and Hailey were checking out the right side of the dorm, which contained the library, and Rakaia was pulling at each of the books.<p>

"What are you doing, Rakaia?" asked Hailey.

"Hoping that one of them will open a secret passageway, Smokestack?" joked Rose.

Rakaia shot her an evil glare.

"Stop calling me 'Smokestack'!" he yelled, angrily.

"Whatever you say, Small Fry." Rose replied, smirking.

She was met with a very irritated glare from the dragon duelist, and the four of them continued to look. Then one book on a smaller bookshelf caught Hailey's attention, and she took it down to look through it. She blew the dust off of it, then opened it to scan the pages within.

"What'cha got there, Hailey?" asked Rakaia.

"It's an old yearbook." replied Hailey. "Check out some of these names."

Rakaia and Rose leapt up to join her, and saw several people in the book that looked familiar. Rakaia pointed at one picture in particular.

"Look at that!" he gasped. "That's the guy I was dueling before!"

He pointed at a boy with long dark hair, and a small smile. The name beneath his picture read "Zane Truedale".

"'Zane Truesdale'." Rose read. "Hold up, you dueled this guy?"

"Yeah." Rakaia answered, nodding. "Got owned in one turn though, had my best monster out and everything."

Hailey and Rose winced when he told them that, then Hailey saw another picture on the same page as Zane's picture. It was a boy with dark hair that was longer than Zane's, and had a bigger smile on his face.

"Isn't Alexis' last name 'Rhodes'?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah, why?" asked Rakaia.

He saw what Hailey was looking at and his eyes narrowed. The picture Hailey was looking at was of a boy named "Atticus Rhodes". Could this be Alexis' brother that she was talking about?

* * *

><p>"That's it. Jaden's not allowed to pick the next adventure." Ken spoke.<p>

She and her group were exploring the bedrooms upstairs, and found nothing but furniture and dust. Ms. Lake and Ramon were each investigating other bedrooms, while Ken and Chris were still looking in the second one on the left side of the hall. Chris opened one closet and found several cards scattered inside.

"Hey, I found something." he called.

Ken, who was looking underneath the bed, poked her head up, and quickly bolted over to him. The cards Chris had found consisted of several rare cards, including a Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey, let's go find Sy. He's been talking about wanting a Dark Magician Girl card." Chris said, pocketing the cards.

"Hey, hold on a minute, guys." Ramon's voice called out.

He poked his head out of the room he was looking in.

"You guys need to check this out." he told them. "I found some files and photographs."

Ken and Chris quickly exchanged looks and bolted into the room, following their friend over to a cabinet. The cabinet contained a box of files, that held documents containing the bios of students, until Ramon found one in particular.

"Hey, guys, check it, I think we found one on our friend's missing brother." he announced, holding on folder up. "Said he's off studying in another school."

Ken took the folder, examining the documents. She then took out her camcorder, and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris.

"We can't very well remove the files, dude, so I'm making footage that we can show Alexis later." replied Ken. "We should let her know about this."

"Good idea."

"See if you guys can find anything else."

Meanwhile- In the basement of the dorm-

Alexis' eyes fluttered open, and she looked down to see her hands were tied together in front of her with some rope. She instantly knew she was in trouble.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

The sound of deep, menacing laughter startled her. She immediately began looking from side to side for the owner of the new voice.

"On a hook, dangling, baiting your friends into my trap." a deep, male voice replied to her question.

The moment he said that, Alexis had a good idea as to whom he was referring to.

"Jaden." she spoke.

Then a bright flash of light appeared in front of her, and she let out a high-pitched scream of terror. One that was heard by her friends, as they charged out into the main hallway, all of them having heard the scream.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Ken.

"That was Alexis, we think she might be in trouble!" Jaden replied, looking up at her.

Jaden and his group went off ahead, while Rakaia and Ken's groups lingered behind.

"Hey, where'd Luna go?" asked Hailey.

Rakaia whipped his head around, and saw that she was right. Luna was missing. Ken, Chris, and Ramon were quick to notice that Ms. Lake had vanished also. Believing that their missing comrades might be in danger also, Rakaia and Ken rocketed off back to where they were looking around, hoping to find some sort of clue. Hailey, Rose, Chris, and Ramon followed after them, while Jaden and his group ran off ahead. Jaden pointed his flashlight around when they reached the wooden railing by the staircase, and noticed something on the ground downstairs. Marks indicating that someone was being dragged, and a card on the ground. Jaden led the others down the stairs, and picked it up. The card was Etoile Cyber, Alexis' Etoile Cyber.

"This is Alexis' card." he spoke.

Chumley then pointed toward the center doorway.

"Well there's only one way that she could've gone." he said.

"Then that's the way we're going!" declared Jaden.

He prepared to take off, then stopped when he noticed some of the group was missing.

"Where are...?" the E-Hero duelist asked.

"I heard Hailey say Luna was gone, I think they went back to find her." replied Jessi.

"You, Taryn, and Laura go back and help them. We'll get Alexis."

Taryn, Jessi, and Laura nodded, and doubled back to go help find their friends, while Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley headed down the hallway to search for the female Cyber duelist.

* * *

><p>Okay, I wanted to make the duel outline before I updated. Rakaia's duel with Zane will be brought up again in the next chapter. Read and review please, no flames allowed.<p> 


End file.
